El Caso Universe
by sayakaoktavia31
Summary: "Nadie sabe hasta dónde es capaz de llegar una persona, cuando le han arrebatado todo lo que era importante para ella" Gemas Humanas UA
1. Prologo

EL CASO UNIVERSE

Notas preliminares:

El personaje principal será Perla

Los nombres de los personajes quedaran igual que en la serie, los apellidos serán sus respectivos colores o una referencia a su tipo de gema solo que en otro idioma para no sonar tan repetitivo

Todos sufrirán mucho, si eres sensible te recomiendo no lo leas.

Las palabras en _cursiva_ significaran que están hablando en pasado o sea flashbacks

Las palabras en **negritas** serán pensamientos

Prologo

En toda la historia de Imperial City, no ha existido un crimen que haya conmocionado tanto a la ciudad como el llamado "caso Universe"

Y no fue la magnitud de los hechos lo que provoco la atención de la gente, después de todo, los crímenes de violación y secuestro son algo a lo que su población ya está acostumbrada. Tampoco fueron los detalles del mismo, lamentablemente nuestra sociedad esta tan corrompida que el ver a niños cometiendo tales actos tan viles contra sus semejantes ya no es de asombro.

Lo increíble de este suceso, lo que llamo la atención de toda la comunidad e incluso despertó el interés de asociaciones civiles y religiosas fue la sentencia dictada al perpetrador.

Steven Universe, un joven de tan solo 14 años fue acusado de secuestrar a dos de sus amigas. A una la torturo hasta matarla, la otra fue retenida y violada constantemente por el chico hasta que fue capturado. Atrapado en el acto, con todas las pruebas en su contra y además sumándole el hecho de que el propio muchacho admitió haber cometido todos los cargos, haría pensar a cualquiera que sería un caso sencillo, pero no fue así. Para el asombro de todos, el joven Universe fue absuelto de la mayoría de sus delitos, dándole solo una condena de cinco años de reclusión en un centro siquiátrico de mínima seguridad.

Nada logro revocar esa ridícula condena, ni siquiera la apelación de la madre de una de las víctimas, la cual nunca dejo de pelear por que se le hiciera justicia a su hija. Ella siguió insistiendo aun cuando se quedo sola con su abogada.

Pero el dictamen del juez fue definitivo y el caso fue cerrado. Nadie sabe realmente lo que llevo al juez, conocido por ser uno de los más severos, a dictaminar esa sentencia; ni tampoco por que el jurado declaro inocente a alguien que acepto todos los cargos sin la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento en su ser. Quizás ellos vieron algo en el acusado que los llevo tomar esa decisión o tal vez fue la relación sentimental que el muchacho tenia con los involucrados lo que los hizo llegar a ese veredicto. Pero quizás, como dicen los reporteros y periódicos amarillistas, algo mas turbio y oscuro sucedió durante ese juicio. Sea cual sea el verdadero motivo, el caso fue finalizado, archivado y olvidado…

O al menos eso se creía…


	2. Primer Castigo

PRIMER CASTIGO

* * *

En una sencilla y ordenada oficina, se encontraba una joven mujer cuyo pálido rostro se encontraba oculto tras de una computadora. Su semblante serio denotaba cansancio además su corto cabello color melocotón lucia algo descuidado. Tenía su celeste mirada fija en el monitor de su portátil mientras su concentración estaba totalmente puesta en lo que leía, que no eran más que reportes de su reciente investigación. Su codiciado proyecto, por el cual había trabajado arduamente durante el último año, al fin estaba dando sus frutos. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su cara, indicativo de la alegría que sentía por haber llegado tan lejos en tan corto tiempo. Aun cuando muchas veces creyó que no lo lograría, su testarudez y su coraje le obligaron a no dimitir y ahora ya estaba todo listo para iniciar con la fase dos de su plan.

Tan absorta estaba en sus cavilaciones que no escucho cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina, mucho menos se dio cuenta cuando dicha persona abrió la puerta y entro sin su permiso a la misma, hasta que esta le comenzó a hablar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Despierta Perla!-exclamaba la voz llamando la atención de la mujer—hasta que me haces caso, llevo un rato hablándote. En serio debes de dejar de perderte en tu mundo de lúgubres fantasías, eso no te traerá nada bueno, sabes?

Perla endureció sus facciones al instante, odiaba cuando alguien la interrumpía, especialmente si se encontraba trabajando en algo tan importante, pero al tratarse de su jefa se contuvo inmediatamente, dio una larga bocanada de aire para tratar de serenarse antes de contestar

-Que quieres White? no ves que estoy muy ocupada—decía la susodicha. Su voz sonaba más seria de lo que ella realmente quería, aunque no era su intención usar un tono tan duro y carente de emociones, le era difícil no sentirse vacía después de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar. Su jefa lo sabía, por lo que la peli blanca simplemente lo dejaba ir sin recriminarle nada

-Tranquila Perlita—respondía White—solo vine a ver como estabas, no quiero que te enfrasques mucho en el trabajo, podrías enfermar. No es que me importes, solo que no sería bueno para la empresa perder a una de sus principales científicas. Sobre todo a una que nos ha hecho ganar mucho dinero

Un esbozo de sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Perla; White Diamond podría ser una mujer fría, calculadora, egocéntrica y autoritaria pero en el fondo era lo más cercano que tenia a una aliada. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de la alta e imponente mujer de cabello blanco y ojos grises, aunque sea por interés. También estaba el hecho de que a su retorcida jefa le emocionaba en sobremanera el proyecto de la ojiazul, a tal grado de que acepto ayudarle en lo que fuera posible con la condición de que le contara todos los detalles. Sumando todo eso, Perla estaba segura de que White siempre estaría ahí o por lo menos así seria hasta que encontrara alguien con quien reemplazarla. Solo esperaba que eso no ocurriera pronto, porque realmente necesitaría de su ayuda si quería que su plan resultara perfecto.

-Estoy bien—decía Perla—solo revisaba los últimos informes del nuevo proyecto al parecer todo está saliendo como se esperaba, el sujeto de prueba está respondiendo apropiadamente al suero experimental y no ha mostrado evidencia de alteraciones significativas. De seguir así, esto podría convertirse en nuestro mayor logro desde los inyectores

El solo decir eso basto para que el semblante de White Diamond cambiara, paso de algo neutral y soberbio a irradiar triunfo y satisfacción. Aunque el proyecto de los inyectores habían sido su idea y fue su arduo trabajo el que los llevo a tener éxito, al final fue White quien se llevo todo el crédito y las ganancias por él. A Perla realmente no le interesaba eso, después de todo, ella tenía sus propios motivos personales para esforzarse tanto por que los inyectores resultaran bien y no descansó hasta lograrlo, igual que como lo estaba haciendo ahora con su nuevo proyecto

-De acuerdo—hablaba White mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta—solo cuídate y no trabajes hasta muy tarde que asustas a los guardias, ya van varios que te confunden con un fantasma aunque creo que un zombi te quedaría mejor

Un zombi…-analizaba Perla, captando inmediatamente la indirecta—no lo creo, los zombis actúan por impulso sin pensar ni calcular la consecuencia de sus actos y yo—repentinamente su voz cambio, sonando más tétrica de lo normal, como si de una mortal advertencia se tratara-se perfectamente lo que voy a hacer

Deteniéndose, White volteo a verla de una manera entre divertida y asombrada. Obviamente sabía a lo que Perla se refería y estaba más que deseosa porque esto comenzara de una vez, o si, realmente sería muy entretenido.

-Okey—pronunciaba White reanudando su marcha- nos vemos después Perla y espero que me cuentes todos tus avances con lujo de detalles

-Claro que lo hare White, no te preocupes—finalizaba Perla en su tono habitual mientras volvía de nuevo a su trabajo.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, afuera de un enorme edificio, se encontraba una chica de baja estatura y cabello rubio peinado de una forma un tanto extraña. Su ropa semi informal y la mochila que cargaba haría pensar a cualquiera que se trataba de un estudiante saliendo de la escuela y no la mujer de 30 años que ella era. Sus ojos verdes, ataviados con unas gafas, miraban hacia todos lados como si buscara algo en particular hasta que de pronto se detuvieron en un objeto específico. Era un automóvil Beetle verde, al cual se dirigió inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que sacaba unas llaves de su bolso para desactivar la alarma del auto. Una vez abierto procedió a guardar sus cosas; su mochila, una laptop, una pequeña grabadora de voz en la que hacia sus notas y unos cuantos programas y videojuegos que tenía que revisar para el fin de semana. Si bien no le agradaba el hecho de tener que trabajar en sus días de descansó tampoco se quejaba de ello, siendo (a su parecer) una de las mejores programadoras de toda la industria era obvio que su carga de trabajo tenía que ser más pesada, llegando incluso a sentirse inútil cuando no le daban tareas extras. Lástima que su novia Lapis Lasuli no lo miraba de la misma forma.

Peridot soltaba un suspiro cansado al saber del reclamo que de seguro le daría Lapis cuando supiera que tenía que hacer trabajo extra otra vez. Subió a su auto y se puso en marcha hacia su apartamento comenzando a rememorar las cosas que habían pasado y que la pusieron en la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente

Peridot y Lapis se conocieron durante su estadía en la universidad y no habían comenzado con el pie derecho. Lapis era una chica alta, delgada y de piel bronceada. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo igual que su cabello, el cual estaba cortado estilo Bob, eso la hacía resaltar mucho entre los estudiantes. Al principio ambas se odiaban o más bien Lapis odiaba a Peridot, tuvo que pasar un buen tiempo y mucho esfuerzo de su parte para que la ojiazul pasara de odiarla a tolerarla. Pero las cosas se estropearon cuando Lapis se hizo novia de una gran y musculosa chica llamada Jasper, quien la volvió una persona horrible y la alejo de todos sus amigos, incluida ella. Fue gracias a la ayuda de su buen amigo Steven y al apoyo incondicional de Peridot que Lapis pudo salir de esa toxica relación.

No fue fácil para Lapis volver a rehacer su vida, era frustrante para ella tener que comenzar desde cero. Logro recuperar algunas materias perdidas pero no pudo evitar perder el ciclo escolar, afortunadamente regreso a sus clases de natación donde destaco tanto que llego a ganar varias competencias. Al mismo tiempo su relación con Peridot mejoro mucho, llegando a ser grandes amigas e incluso compartir un apartamento. Fue durante una borrachera, mientras celebraban el cumpleaños de Amatista, que Peridot se le declaro a Lapis aunque después de eso no supo qué hacer. El miedo la invadió y este solo crecía más al carecer de respuesta por parte de ella.

— _Lo siento—murmuraba Peridot con voz entrecortada al ver la nula reacción de Lapis, cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse la ojiazul la detuvo con un fuerte abrazo, aferrándose a su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fue entonces que la ojiverde noto las lagrimas de la más alta caer sobre su cuello_

 _-Por qué?—Susurraba Lapis en un tono tan bajo, que si no hubiera estado su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Peridot, esta no la habría escuchado—después de todo lo que te hice aun así tu... Por qué?—_

 _-No lo sé—respondía la rubia—solo sé que me gustas, me siento mal cuando estas triste y feliz cuando estas contenta. Entiendo que debe ser difícil querer comenzar una relación de nuevo, después de lo que pasaste, pero yo no soy ella! Lapis, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad yo…-No termino de decir su frase pues los labios de Lapis se posaron sobre los suyos en un beso suave y tierno. Duro solo un momento, pero a Peridot le pareció una eternidad._

 _Una vez que se separaron, le costó trabajo a la rubia salir de su ensoñamiento, solo la voz de la peliazul pronunciando su nombre fue capaz de traerla de vuelta a la realidad_

 _-Este…e-eso fue un sí?—dijo Peridot nerviosa_

 _-Si—respondió Lapis con su voz monótona que siempre usaba para dirigirse a ella aunque, esta vez, la ojiverde pudo percibir un rastro de genuina alergia en esta_

Después de eso le dijeron la noticia a las chicas, quienes las felicitaron entre burlas y buenos deseos. En ese momento Peridot realmente creía que nada podría acabar con la felicidad que sentía, luego paso lo de Steven y su mundo volvió a cambiar.

Lo que hizo Steven fue horrible, ella lo sabía, pero aun así la ojiverde se atrevió a condenar al chico. Después de todo el era su amigo y la había ayudado mucho con Lapis, por eso cuando ambas fueron convocadas como jurado no dudaron ni un instante en ayudarlo, sobre todo la peliazul quien llego al extremo de pelearse con otros miembros del jurado e increpar a Perla asegurando que todo eso lo hacía por despecho de haber sido rechazada por Rose años atrás. Perla estaba tan furiosa que se fue contra Lapis con toda la intención de golpearla, siendo detenida por unos oficiales antes de siquiera tocarla.

Peridot nunca había visto a Perla tan enojada como en ese entonces, tal vez si ella hubiese estado en su lugar habría reaccionado igual, pero no lo estaba, ni lo está ni espera estarlo jamás. Aunque la rubia no niega que estuvo insegura al momento de emitir su voto, fue la persuasión de Lapis lo que le ayudo a tomar su decisión final.

Pero ella siente que algo dentro de ambas se rompió ese día, desde entonces las cosas han sido diferentes entre las dos. Siguen juntas, claro, pero ya no está esa chispa que había al principio, son como dos extrañas viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Cada vez hablando menos y la mayoría de las veces es para pelearse, Lapis siempre culpando a Peridot de todo aun cuando esta solo hace lo que ella le pide

 **-Pero todavía la amo y ella me ama a mí. Esto solo es una mala racha, ya pasara, necesitamos algo de tiempo y quizás eso que llaman "terapia de pareja" para volver a ser como antes-** se decía a sí misma la ojiverde en un intento de animarse **—Yo nunca me doy por vencida tan fácilmente y menos cuando se trata de Lapis**

Con este último plan en mente, Peridot por fin llega a su destino. Sabe que Lapis no estará en el apartamento pues hoy es el día que entrena exhaustivamente al equipo de natación del instituto donde trabaja. Así es, la buena y esforzada Lapis Lazuli se convirtió en maestra de natación. Sus logros deportivos le valieron mucho para conseguir ese empleo con el cual ha logrado grandes cosas pues sus "sirenas", como les dice ella, la han hecho varias veces campeona.

-Pumpkin, estoy en casa!—gritaba Peridot al abrir la puerta y entrar al apartamento—Que raro, Pumpkin siempre viene a recibirme cuando escucha mi voz, tal vez este dormido

Pumpkin era un pequeño perro color café-rojizo de raza Akita, Peridot y Lapis lo habían adoptado de un refugio hace ya algún tiempo e inmediatamente se encariñaron con él. El can era muy dócil y juguetón, siempre atento a sus amas sobre todo ahora que pasaban momentos difíciles, trataba de hacer lo que sea para unirlas incluso destrozos. Pero por muy travieso que fuera Pumpkin a las chicas les era imposible enojarse con él, después de todo era parte de su familia.

A Peridot se le hizo algo extraño que el inquieto can no llegara a recibirla pero lo dejo pasar sin darle mucha importancia **-Después de todo debe estar por ahí en alguna parte, ya aparecerá cuando tenga hambre-** pensaba para sí misma.

–Mejor me pongo a trabajar en lo que llega Lapis—pronunciaba Peridot viendo el reloj, eran las 5:15 y Lapis no llegaría hasta pasado de las 7—No tengo ganas de cocinar, tal vez pueda convencerla de cenar afuera como en los viejos tiempos—continuaba Peridot, en lo que preparaba sus cosas para ponerse a trabajar—Si eso hare, ya verás Lapis pronto todo volverá a ser como antes, te lo prometo—finalizaba la chica con un dejo de esperanza y optimismo en su voz

Pero la peliverde no se encontraba sola, desconocida para ella se hallaba una figura oculta entre las paredes, la cual sonreía de manera divertida ante lo que acababa de presenciar

 **-Te equivocas Peridot—** pensaba para sí mismo el extraño ser **—después de hoy ya nada volverá a ser igual…..**

* * *

Lo primero que noto Peridot al despertar es que ya no estaba en su apartamento sino mas bien en un lugar extraño parecido a una vieja bodega, afortunadamente tenía la suficiente iluminación como para permitirle escudriñar su alrededor; había cajas y basura por doquier además de polvo y suciedad en el piso. Olía mal y las ventanas estaban tapadas con tablas de madera. Aunque no logro ver ninguna puerta su lógica le decía que debía haber alguna en una de las paredes.

Lo segundo que noto es que no estaba sola, para su sorpresa Lapis se hallaba tirada junto a ella. Inmediatamente procedió a despertarla, fue ahí cuando noto unos extraños brazaletes en sus manos (esa fue la tercera cosa) que ella estaba segura que no los traía puestos antes. Eran unas muñequeras grises, hechas de un extraño material que no supo identificar, como de seis centímetros de largo y más gruesas que un brazalete común.

Dejo de lado su escudriño para volver a poner su atención en Lapis, tenía que despertarla y salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Afortunadamente no le costó mucho trabajo hacer que la peliazul despertara. Esta abrió los ojos y lentamente fue reaccionando hasta que noto la presencia de Peridot junto a ella.

-Peridot!?—exclamaba Lapis—Que paso? Dónde estamos?

-Yo también quisiera saber eso—Respondía la susodicha—lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en casa esperando tu regreso y después nada…

Al decir eso, un dejo de culpa cruzo por el rostro de la ojiazul, su compañera lo noto pero no dijo nada.

-Y-yo tampoco recuerdo mucho, solo que estaba en el trabajo guardando algunas cosas—tartamudeaba Lapis, visiblemente nerviosa—Peridot crees…

Pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase, pues una voz que parecía proceder de todos lados las interrumpió abruptamente

-Sean bienvenidas—saludaba la extraña voz—Están listas para jugar?

-Quien eres!? Por que nos tienes aquí!?—gritaba Peridot a la nada, pues no sabían exactamente de donde se originaba la voz

-Las reglas son sencillas. Peridot tras de ti se encuentra un dispositivo de video juego, tómalo—ordenaba la voz, ignorando la pregunta de la rubia

Ninguna de las chicas lo había notado antes pero justo ahí donde la misteriosa voz le dijo, se encontraba una pistola similar a las que se usaban en los juegos de árcade. Peridot la tomo, dudosa, y en ese momento una imagen comenzó a proyectarse en la pared justo delante de ellas. Era un antiguo juego de video, la ojiverde lo reconoció inmediatamente pues ella solía jugarlo cuando niña. Se trataba del Duck Hunt o juego de los patos.

-Tendrás tres intentos—Continuaba la voz—si logras llegar más allá del decimo nivel serán liberadas

-Eso es todo!?—se ufanaba la rubia—Obviamente no sabes con quien estas tratando soy una de las mejores programadoras de videojuegos que existe, esto será como un paseo en el parque para mí

-Bien, porque esas muñequeras que tienes puestas son mini bombas, si fallas se activara su mecanismo y explotaran—Sentenciaba la voz

Al oír eso Peridot palideció, la seguridad que había sentido hace un momento desapareció completamente. Un sudor frio caía por su frente y el miedo la invadió al verse ante la posibilidad de quedarse sin valiosas manos. Fue cuando sintió la mano de Lapis posarse en su hombro y su mirada fija en ella que recupero un poco de la confianza perdida. La ojiazul no le dijo nada pero no era necesario, Peridot entendía muy bien su lenguaje corporal. Sabía que Lapis tenía fe plena en ella.

 **-No voy a fallar** -se decía a si misma Peridot— **no cuando mi vida y la de Lapis está en riesgo**

-Estoy lista!—anunciaba la ojiverde—comienza de una vez que quiero volver a casa ya!

En ese instante el juego comenzó a correr, el perro hizo su aparición indicando que en cualquier momento aparecería el primer pato, como así fue. En cuanto Peridot lo vio le disparo inmediatamente, acertando en el primer intento. Pero no tuvo tiempo de celebrar su victoria pues un grito de dolor proveniente de Lapis corto su concentración. Ignorando por completo el juego, Peridot fue con ella para saber que le ocurría. Entonces la voz volvió a hablar.

-Olvide mencionar, cada vez que hagas un disparo una pequeña cuchilla se insertara en la espalda de tu compañera

Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta que un extraño cinturón rodeaba la cintura de la peliazul **—Que tontas** —pensaba la rubia

-Para cuando llegues al nivel diez, la medula espinal de tu compañera habrá sido cortada, dejándola invalida para siempre—sentenciaba la misteriosa voz

Peridot no lo podía creer, esto era una pesadilla. Reviso el dorso de Lapis solo para constatar lo dicho por la voz y, efectivamente, un rastro de sangre corría por su espalda baja.

 **-Que hago**?—se preguntaba la ojiverde— **Si renuncio perderé mis manos pero si continuo lastimare a Lapis**

Peridot estaba perdida, se llevo sus manos a su rubio cabello y lo comenzó a sujetar fuertemente en un vano intento por calmar la frustración que sentía.

-Peridot por favor—hablaba Lapis entre lágrimas—me duele

- **No** —pensaba la rubia— **no caeré en su trampa. Yo le jure a Lapis que nunca la lastimaría, que siempre la protegería sin importar que y lo voy a hacer.**

Entonces Peridot arrojo la pistola que sostenía, no le importo que el juego le marcara "game over" lo que indicaba que se había terminado su primera oportunidad de tres.

-Veo que no piensas seguir jugando—pronunciaba la voz nuevamente—tal vez esto te motive a continuar

Aun lado de la imagen del video juego, aparecieron dos nuevas proyecciones pero estas eran diferentes. Se trataba de ella y Lapis, si bien cada una se encontraba en un diferente lugar ambos videos tenían la misma fecha y hora, indicando que fueron filmadas al mismo tiempo.

En su video, Peridot se encontraba en su oficina. Ella lo recordaba bien, ese día había tenido mucho trabajo y decidió llamar a Lapis para desestresarse un poco lo cual era precisamente lo que mostraba su video

- _Hola Lapis, como estas_ —Peridot se escuchaba así misma hablar en su video

- _Que pasa Peridot, sucedió algo?—_ cuestionaba la ojiazul con su voz monótona

Peridot no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba Lapis, parecía como si de una habitación se tratase.

- _No, solo te hablaba para saludarte, tenía gan—_

- _Peridot_ —interrumpía Lapis— _lo siento pero en verdad estoy muy ocupada ahora, ya hablaremos después_

- _Claro Lapis, perdón por molestarte_ —contestaba Peridot decepcionada

 _-No te preocupes Peridot, nos vemos en casa. Adiós—_ Finalizaba Lapis

 _-Adiós_ —decía Peridot colgando

El video de Peridot siguió mostrando su día en la oficina, pero el de Lapis exponía algo totalmente diferente a lo que ella le dijo. Efectivamente su novia estaba en una habitación pero no se encontraba sola, junto ella apareció Jasper quien comenzó a besarla salvajemente al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la ropa.

Peridot no lo podía creer, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia y odio, un nudo cerraba su garganta mientras su boca era invadida de un sabor amargo. Después de todo este tiempo y aun con lo que le hizo Lapis seguía viendo a Jasper. Tenía sexo con Jasper cuando para ella siempre estaba cansada

-Por qué!?—Reclamaba Peridot—Yo te amo Lapis y tú…

-Que esperabas!—gritaba Lapis, sin atreverse a mirarla—Tu siempre eres tan gentil y comprensiva conmigo, haciendo todo lo que te decía. Simplemente me hartaste! Sé que soy de lo peor, un monstro ruin y despreciable como yo no puede estar con alguien como tú, por eso busque a Jasper porque ella es igual a mi—afirmaba la peliazul. En todo ese lapso jamás se atrevió a mirar a Peridot directamente a los ojos

Después de eso ya nadie se atrevió a hablar, la rubia tenía la mirada perdida y su respiración estaba acelerada, realmente le costaba trabajo asimilar todo, pero de repente escucho el video juego, su segunda oportunidad había terminado dando inicio a la tercera y última. En ese instante una revelación llego a ella, corrió a tomar la pistola que momentos antes había arrojado y comenzó a disparar. Escuchaba los gritos de la ojiazul tras de sí, pero no le importo. Tenía que ganar a como diera lugar, después de todo si ella perdía sus manos lo más seguro es que Lapis la abandonaría.

 **-Pero si Lapis quedara invalida** —Pensaba Peridot— **entonces me necesitaría y no podría dejarme**

Así que siguió disparando y avanzando niveles haciendo caso omiso a los gritos y suplicas de su novia. Ya había llegado al nivel 7 cuando un duro objeto se impacto con su cabeza. El golpe fue tan fuerte que al instante la derribo. Al parecer la ojiazul había arrojado eso en un intento desesperado por detenerla.

Sin embargo Peridot nunca soltó el arma, siguió disparando al azar aun cuando su vista se nublaba y sentía como la sangre escurría por su cabeza. A lo lejos escucho la risa del perro burlándose de ella; burlándose por ser tan crédula, burlándose de su situación, burlándose por ser tan estúpida como para enamorarse de una persona como Lapis, burlándose por haber dado todo por ella y olvidarse de sí misma, burlándose por que había perdido.

-Realmente fui una tonta—decía Peridot con sus últimas fuerzas. Después, todo fue oscuridad.

El sonido de una explosión invadió el lugar. Posterior a eso una extraña figura emergió de su escondite. Vestía con unos simples pastalones y una chaqueta de manga larga con capucha, la cual ocultaba sus facciones junto con una máscara que usaba para tapar su rostro. Iba completamente de negro, incluso los guantes quirúrgicos que usaba eran de ese color. Se acerco primero a Lapis solo para verificar que estuviera inconsciente. Una vez hecho eso se dirigió inmediatamente a Peridot para detener el abundante sangrado que emanaba de donde antes habían estado sus manos, ahora ese lugar no eran más que jirones de piel ennegrecido, con huesos y pedazos de musculo colgando.

- **Tengo que darme prisa** —pensaba para sí misma la figura, procediendo a cauterizar las heridas de la rubia y curar el golpe de su cabeza. Después de todo no podía permitir que murieran, eso sería dejárselas fácil

Cuando termino con Peridot siguió con Lapis, a la cual le quito el cinturón y reviso su herida para asegurarse que su espina haya sido seccionada. Después de constatarlo suturo el corte para detener el sangrado

Al acabar con ellas, comenzó a retirar sus cosas. Bajo el amparo de la noche nadie se daría cuenta de su escape. Antes de irse, volvió a contemplar a las chicas postradas en el piso, con un charco de su propia sangre alrededor de ellas

- **Como me gustaría estar ahí cuando despierten** —aseguraba la figura, divertida— **lastima, tendré que conformarme con observar mi obra desde lejos**

Y, sin más, salió de ese lugar. Dejando tras de sí dos seres destrozados y abandonados a su suerte.


	3. Primera Investigacion

PRIMERA INVESTIGACIÓN

* * *

Afuera de una habitación de hospital se encontraba una mujer de alrededor de 30 años. De tez bronceada y cabello rubio en afro, su cobriza mirada estaba fija en la ventana frente a ella, observando detenidamente a la persona postrada en cama, esperando cualquier acción que le indicara que la chica despertaría pronto.

En el tiempo que lleva la detective Hessonite Cinnamon en la unidad de victimas especiales, jamás se había topado con un caso tan extraño y tétrico como este. Dos chicas con el reporte de desaparecidas son halladas un día después en una bodega abandonada; una había perdido sus manos, la otra con una herida profunda en la espalda. Si bien el informe médico aseguraba que ambas estaban fuera de peligro, la chica sin manos simplemente se negaba a reaccionar.

-Sigue igual?—Preguntaba la detective Esmeralda Green, compañera de Hessonite y a quien también habían designado a este caso.

Ambas tenían casi la misma edad, solo que a diferencia de Hessonite, quien era alta y de cuerpo atlético e imponente, Esmeralda era de aspecto débil. De piel pálida, ojos y cabello verde oscuro, apenas alcanzaba el 1.70 mts de estatura además de que siempre portaba un monóculo en su ojo derecho para darle distinción, según ella.

-Si, no ha mostrado signos de cambio. Y tú, como te fue con Lazuli?—cuestionaba Hessonite en tono serio

Lapis Lazuli era una de las victimas encontradas de la bodega, ella había despertado hace poco pero se negaba a hablar con los oficiales encargados. Cada vez que intentaban interrogarla lo único que hacía era abrazarse a sí misma y gritar que la dejaran sola.

-Nada, simplemente se niega a cooperar—respondía Esmeralda soltando un suspiro de frustración—lo que les sucedido en esa bodega debió ser horrible para traumarla de tal modo. Quizás solo necesite un poco más de tiempo

-No hay tiempo—exclamaba la trigueña—un loco anda suelto y, hasta que la señorita Olivine despierte, Lazuli es la única testigo que tenemos. Cada minuto que pasa es decisivo, ese lunático podría estar atacando de nuevo.

Un ligero movimiento llamo la atención de Hessonite, la chica encamada estaba despertando. Al verla, las detectives inmediatamente entraron a su habitación solo para ser recibidas por la mirada asombrada de la acompañante de la paciente, quien a su vez fue la que dio aviso a la policía de la desaparición de su amiga

Lentamente la chica abría sus ojos, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al no reconocer el lugar. Una mirada de miedo invadía su rostro y su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida. Fue entonces que su amiga empezó a hablarle, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras para tratar de calmar a la joven al mismo tiempo que saco unos lentes y procedió a ponérselos.

-Tranquila P-dot, ya estas a salvo—Decía la amiga de la paciente, una mujer de baja estatura y tez morena, cabello largo de color lila casi blanco y algo regordeta.

-A-amatista—tartamudeaba débilmente Peridot—dónde estoy?

-En el hospital amiga—Respondía la susodicha—Si que nos diste un buen susto

-Quienes son esas personas?—Preguntaba Peridot mirando a Hessonite y Esmeralda

-Somos las Detectives Cinnamon y Green de la unidad de victimas especiales, señorita Olivine estamos aquí para investigar lo que les ocurrió a usted y la señorita Lazuli—contestaba sin rodeos Hessonite—Dígame señorita Olivine, que paso exactamente en esa bodega? Vio a la persona que las agredió?

En ese momento, los ojos de Peridot se abrieron tanto como podían. Empujo las sabanas que la cubrían con sus brazos levantando los mismo hasta la altura de su pecho, fue en ese entonces que la dura realidad la golpeo. Sus manos habían desaparecido,

Gritos de horror invadieron todo el lugar, las lágrimas de Peridot comenzaron a correr copiosamente por su rostro al mismo tiempo que hacia intentos por ponerse de pie. Amatista y las detectives trataban de contenerla sin lastimarla, pero Peridot estaba como poseída. Con una fuerza sorprendente luchaba para librarse de sus agarres mientras seguía gritando tan fuerte como su maltratado cuerpo le permitiera

-REGRÉSAMELAS!—gritaba Peridot- LAPIS REGRÉSAME MIS MANOS!

Alertados por los gritos, doctores y enfermeras hicieron su aparición. Inmediatamente le inyectaron midazolam a la pequeña rubia para volver a dormirla, cuando el medicamento hizo efecto acomodaron nuevamente a la chica en su cama y obligaron a las detectives a salir de la habitación

-Ya tuve suficiente—decía molesta Hessonite mientras comenzaba a caminar

-A dónde vas?—cuestionaba Esmeralda acelerando el paso para alcanzar a su compañera

-Se le acabo el tiempo a Lazuli—sentenciaba la rubia afro mientras se paraba frente a una puerta ubicada casi al final del pasillo, entrando a la habitación sin siquiera tocar.

Ahí, sentada en una silla de ruedas, se encontraba Lapis Lazuli. Con la mirada fija en la ventana de su cuarto observaba el mundo de afuera. Gente que iba y venía hacia todos lados, unos corriendo otros caminado, haciendo algo tan común y que a ella le habían arrebatado. Lapis se dio cuenta de la presencia de las detectives sin embargo no se movió ni emitió el más mínimo sonido.

-Señorita Lazuli, tenemos que hablar—aseguraba Hessonite con voz fuerte y autoritaria

-Ya despertó Peridot, verdad—Preguntaba Lapis, aunque más que pregunta era una afirmación. Ella oyó claramente los gritos de la rubia desde su habitación. Después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida la ojiazul creía que ya no habría nada que la hiciera sentir tan miserable, hasta este día cuando escucho a Peridot decir su nombre

-Si, ya despertó y no reacciono nada bien—Contestaba la detective—Señorita Lazuli tiene que decirnos lo que paso

Pero Lapis enmudeció, ni siquiera se había dignado a ver a las oficiales en todo ese rato. Eso hizo que Hessonite perdiera la paciencia. Dirigiéndose hacia ella tomo su silla de ruedas volteándola bruscamente para obligarla a mirarlas. Ese movimiento asusto a Lapis, quien se sorprendió de tener a la detective tan cerca de ella

-Escuche señorita Lazuli—exclamaba Hessonite apenas controlando su voz—un demente las secuestro a usted y a su novia. A ella le amputo sus manos y a usted la condeno a pasar el resto de su vida en una silla de ruedas. Así que dígame señorita Lazuli, por que lo protege!?—terminaba la trigueña casi gritando

-Yo no lo protejo!—contestaba Lapis a la defensiva

-Entonces por qué no dice nada!?—Acusaba la rubia afro—Por qué no responde a nuestras preguntas Lapis!?

-Por qué no sé nada!—Gritaba la peliazul casi al borde del colapso—desperté en esa bodega junto a Peridot y una voz nos ordeno hacer cosas para lastimarnos. Ella se negó pero entonces le mostro un video donde aparecía engañándola con Jasper—Lapis se detuvo un momento para respirar, a este punto ya era un mar de lagrimas

-Que mas Lapis?—insistía la detective

-Comenzamos a herirnos—continuaba la ojiazul en un susurro—Yo dañe a Peridot. No quise hacerlo, en serio no quise. Peridot lo siento—terminaba la peliazul sollozando con la mirada gacha y abrazándose a sí misma

Hessonite la dejo, volteo a ver a Esmeralda haciéndole una seña para salir de la habitación. Una vez fuera comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al cuarto de Peridot.

-Enserio crees que ellas se hicieron eso?—pregunta Esmeralda a su compañera

-No—mencionaba segura esta—Pero es todo lo que tenemos. Sin evidencias, testigos ni pistas esto se ve realmente complicado

-Si, y el que las victimas no cooperen tampoco nos ayuda mucho—Seguía Esmeralda—Hasta ahora solo sabemos un nombre pero será difícil localizar a la persona sin el apellido

-Quizás la señorita Morales sepa algo sobre ese tal "Jasper"—Comentaba Hessonite con la mirada puesta en Amatista

-Averigüémoslo—Sentenciaba Esmeralda abriendo la puerta y entrando al cuarto de Peridot

* * *

-Gimnasio y spa "Rock Form", estás segura que nuestra sospechosa se encuentra aquí?—Preguntaba Esmeralda algo dudosa

-Según la información que nos dio Nefrita, si—Contestaba Hessonite entrando al lugar

Nefrita era la Hacker del departamento de victimas especiales. Su labor consistía en reunir toda la información de una persona que la red le pudiera proporcionar además de desbloquear, invadir y rastrear teléfonos, computadoras o cualquier dispositivo que le dieran. Ella formaba parte del equipo de trabajo de Hessonite junto con sus colegas las oficiales Eye, Army y Leggy; la médico forense Rubí (aunque todos le dicen "Doc") y la psicóloga Navy.

Al entrar las recibió una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello blanco flequeado y ojos amielados. De manera amable las condujo a una pequeña sala similar a una oficina

-Díganme señoritas, en que les puedo ayudar?—Saludaba cortésmente la mujer con una sonrisa

-Detectives Cinnamon y Green del departamento de policía de Imperial City—decía Hessonite al mismo tiempo que mostraba su placa—Queremos hablar con una de sus empleadas, su nombre es Jasper Lined

-Claro, acompáñenme por favor—Respondía la mujer guiando a las detectives a un área del gimnasio donde, al parecer, daban clases de boxeo pues había un ring y sobre este se encontraban dos mujeres; una enorme, de mirada fiera y con el cabello largo casi blanco entrenando a una pobre chica mucho mas escuálida y torpe que la otra

-Hey Jasper!—gritaba la mujer

-Que quieres Skinny? Estoy ocupada—exclamaba Jasper sin dejar de golpear a su oponente

-Las policías quieren hablar contigo—Decía Skinny de forma casual—Ahora en que líos te metiste?

Al escuchar eso Jasper detuvo la pelea, se dirigió a su esquina donde tomo una toalla y una botella de agua, bebiendo un poco antes de bajar de la arena

-Oficiales, en que puedo ayudarles?—comentaba Jasper una vez que estuvo frente a ellas

-Señorita Lined soy la detective Cinnamon y ella es mi compañera la detective Green, estamos aquí para hacerle unas preguntas sobre una amiga suya, Lapis Lazuli—hablaba Hessonite sin rodeos

-Si, que hay con ella?—Preguntaba Jasper tranquilamente

-Podría decirnos cuando fue la última vez que hablo o estuvo con ella?—cuestionaba Esmeralda mientras sacaba una libreta y una pluma para anotar su testimonio

-Fue hace 4 días, le hice una visita a su trabajo para divertirnos un poco. Si sabe a lo que me refiero—contestaba Jasper de manera arrogante

-Que tipo de relación tenían usted y la señorita Lazuli—Seguía Hessonite

-Ninguna—aseguraba Jasper rápidamente—Solo era sexo ocasional, sin ataduras ni compromisos. Nos reuníamos, follabamos y, al terminar, cada quien se iba por su lado, a veces sin decirnos ni una palabra. Funcionaba para ella y funcionaba para mí

-Señorita Lined, Lapis Lazuli y su pareja Peridot Olivine fueron atacadas hace unos días, dígame la señorita Lazuli tenía enemigos? Sabe de alguien que tuviera motivos para lastimarla?—continuaba Hessonite de manera inquisitiva, buscando alguna reacción en Jasper

-De Lapis no se, como le mencione casi no hablábamos. De la enana—Decía Jasper de manera despectiva-Seria más fácil para ustedes hacer una lista de la gente que no la odia

-Conoce a Peridot?—interrumpía Esmeralda, asombrada

-Si, estuvimos en la misma escuela y no era muy querida que digamos. Todo el mundo la odiaba, excepto esas perdedoras con las que se juntaba. Peridot es muy irritante estoy segura de que ha de tener muchos enemigos por ahí—afirmaba Jasper burlona

-Incluyéndola a usted?—Acusaba Hessonite

-Que insinúa oficial? Cree que yo tuve algo que ver con eso?—exclamaba Jasper visiblemente exaltada

-Tiene motivos, Olivine era lo único que se interponía entre Lazuli y usted. Con ella fuera del camino eso le da total acceso a Lapis. Verdad?—razonaba la rubia afro, acercándose un poco a la ruda mujer

Jasper estaba furiosa, su mano apretó tanto la botella que sostenía que termino por romperla, asustando a Esmeralda. Aunque ella sabe que Hessonite es fuerte y además un hábil combatiente, no estaba segura si serian capaces de contener a semejante mujer de casi dos metros y con más músculos que un gladiador romano

-Cálmate hermanita, o nos meterás en problemas a todos—comentaba Skinny tranquilamente

Jasper respiraba profundamente para tratar de serenarse, pero le era difícil soportar la intensa mirada de Hessonite la cual le molestaba, y mucho

-Entonces señorita Lied—continuaba Esmeralda—podría decirnos donde estuvo la noche del viernes y del sábado?

-Por supuesto, el viernes salí con una chica muy linda llamada Eye Rouge, estuvimos juntas hasta las 2 am. Y el sábado fui con ella, mi hermana y su pareja a un antro llamado Beta, cerca de la plaza de los héroes—Respondía Jasper sin titubear

Al oír el nombre de la chica con la que salió Jasper, Hessonite y Esmeralda se miraron mutuamente.

- **Esa idiota de Eye y sus pésimos gustos** —Pensaba para sí Esmeralda

-Bien, gracias por su cooperación y por brindarnos su tiempo señorita Lined—decía Esmeralda cerrando su libreta—Si gusta puedo decirle el nombre del hospital donde se encuentra la señorita Lazuli, por si quiere visitarla

-No gracias—Contestaba Jasper negando con la cabeza—Odio los hospitales además, como les dije solo era sexo—terminaba esta tranquilamente

Esmeralda y Hessonite abandonaron el lugar, sin decirse nada hasta que abordaron su automóvil. Hessonite sabía que era poco probable que Jasper fuera la responsables de haber secuestrado y torturado a Peridot y Lapis. Se notaba que no tenía la inteligencia ni la frialdad para planear tales actos además su coartada era solida, Eye les había platicado sobre sus citas mucho antes de que la amiga de Peridot hiciera la denuncia. En pocas palabras, estaban como al principio.

-Crees que deberíamos decirle a Eye que su pretendiente es una idiota cabeza de musculo?—Comentaba Esmeralda rompiendo el silencio

-Por supuesto—anunciaba Hessonite terminante


	4. Aclaraciones

ACLARACIONES

Steven Universe no me pertenece, supongo que eso es obvio

Hessonite es la gema que aparece en el video juego de Steven Universe "Save the light"

La Jadeíta es una clase de Nefrita, ambas son un tipo de Jade

Tratare de apegarme lo más que pueda al carácter de las gemas, aunque en algunos casos me tomare ciertas libertades

Habrá relaciones chicaxchica, si eso no te gusta o te molesta vete a leer otra cosa

Este relato tendrá temas fuertes como abuso sexual, tortura, violencia, sexo y sexo lésbico. Si eres sensible a ese tipo de cosas te recomiendo no continuar

Esta es la primera vez que publico algo así que cualquier sugerencia, critica o duda es bienvenida. Yo cuido mucho mi ortografía, si ven algún error por favor díganmelo


	5. Segundo Castigo

SEGUNDO CASTIGO

Una mujer se encontraba caminando lentamente sobre la banqueta de un hospital. Su largo y rizado cabello rosa se ondeaba al compas del viento mientras sus facciones serenas no reflejaban la intranquilidad que sentía en su interior. Llego hasta las puertas del edificio y, con un largo suspiro, se resigno a entrar. Una vez dentro le realizaron el procedimiento de rutina al cual ella ya estaba acostumbrada, fue dirigida hacia una mesa por un guardia donde se sentó mientras esperaba que llegara la persona que venía a visitar y, que en el fondo, no estaba muy segura de querer ver.

A pasado más de un año desde que su hijo fue ingresado en esta institución mental bajo el diagnostico de bipolaridad y esquizofrenia paranoide. Ella sabe que nada de eso es cierto pero prefiere callar con tal de no ver a su vástago tras de una reja como si de un animal se tratase o algo incluso peor. Y, aunque lo que hizo Steven fue horrible y cruel, sigue siendo su hijo y es deber de una madre proteger a su descendencia por sobre todas las cosas. O, al menos, eso es lo que siempre se dice Rose así misma cada vez que viene para evitar tener repulsión sobre aquel ser al que le dio la vida

-Hola mama, tan puntual como siempre—Saludaba una jovial voz a Rose

-Sabes que jamás faltaría sin importar que—contestaba Rose calmadamente, sonriéndole a Steven mientras este tomaba asiento frente a ella

Era increíble todo lo que Steven ha cambiado en el lapso de un año, si bien sus facciones seguían siendo las mismas el resto de su cuerpo no lo era; estaba más alto y delgado— **supongo que debido al encierro** —pensaba Rose para sí. Su rizado y negro cabello ahora lo tenía un poco más largo además le había crecido algo de bigote

-Y como esta papa?—preguntaba el chico, sacando a Rose de sus pensamientos

-Trabajando en el autolavado y en su música, como siempre—respondía la pelirosa desviando la mirada

Greg jamás ha visitado a Steven en todo el tiempo que lleva encerrado, tampoco le pregunta a Rose por él cuando llega a casa después de verlo. Y no es que no lo quiera, eso Rose lo sabe bien, sino que le duele ver en lo que se convirtió su niño. Se siente culpable por lo que paso pues, de cierta manera, fue él quien le enseño a Steven que en el amor todo se vale, incluso si eso significa jugar sucio

-Papa es un gran músico, se que algún día tendrá éxito y será famoso solo espero poder estar ahí para cuando eso pase—decía el joven con aire nostálgico—Y como están las chicas? Las has visto?

-A Garnet la veo poco, tú sabes que su trabajo la mantiene muy ocupada. A Ruby le ha ido muy bien en el rancho y creo que su relación con Zafiro va en serio—comentaba Rose sobre sus amigas

-De verdad!?—exclamaba Steven emocionado

-Si, quizás en cualquier momento haya boda—continuaba Rose—A Amatista la veo más seguido, ella nos ayuda de vez en cuando con el autolavado. Pero últimamente no he sabido nada de Lapis y Peridot. Le pregunte a Amatista sobre eso y solo me dice que están bien

-Si Amatista lo dice, entonces así debe ser—Razonaba el chico—ella es la mejor amiga de Dot, no hay nadie que la conozca mejor que ella. Y qué hay de Connie? A preguntado por mi?—cuestionaba Steven visiblemente sonrojado

-Escucha Steven—hablaba Rose soltando un suspiro-cada vez que vengo me haces la misma pregunta y siempre te doy la misma respuesta. Ella se fue, hijo entiéndelo por favor, Connie no quiere saber nada de ti

-Te equivocas, yo se que Connie me quiere solo está algo confundida—argumentaba nervioso el chico—Pero cuando salga de aquí iré a buscarla y volverá conmigo. Será fácil reconquistarla ahora que me libre del estorbo

Repentinamente su semblante cambio, su mirada se lleno de un odio apenas reprimido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba notoriamente, cerro los puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos como si estuviera listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Esta era la parte que asustaba a Rose, cuando su hijo pasaba de ser ese muchacho amable y gentil al cual todos querían a convertirse en el monstruo que tenía enfrente, el cual no entendía de razones. Entre más le insistía la pelirosa que se olvidara de Connie, el chico parecía obsesionarse más con la joven hindú.

-Sin importar cuánto insistas, no funcionara—razonaba Rose

-Lo hará, a papa le funciono contigo además nadie se resiste al encanto de un Universe—sentenciaba Steven con un aire arrogante

-Se está haciendo tarde, creo que será mejor que me marche—decía Rose con una leve sonrisa aunque sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa, miraba a su hijo con una mezcla entre miedo y lastima

-Entonces hasta el siguiente sábado—despedía alegremente el pelinegro

-Hasta el siguiente sábado—finalizaba Rose resignada, levantándose de su lugar y encaminándose rápidamente hacia la salida

* * *

El trayecto del hospital a su casa se le hacía más largo y pesado cada sábado. Rose no sabía cuánto tiempo más podrá seguir aguantando esta situación tan desgastante para ella, aun así la pelirosa no quería abandonar a Steven pues prácticamente es la única que lo visita. Sus amigas, a pesar de que lo apoyaron mucho durante el juicio, han seguido con sus respectivas vidas y pocas veces preguntan por él. Greg prefiere evitar el tema cada vez que ella lo menciona, lo cual la frustra demasiado además de que su relación ya no es la misma. Casi no se hablan y siempre están tensos, la presencia de Greg le fastidia a tal grado que Rose se alegra cuando él se va de la casa y se pone de mal humor cuando regresa.

 **-Espero que no esté ahí** —Pensaba Rose al vislumbrar su casa— **no tengo ganas de oír sus reproches**

La casa de Rose era sencilla, la cual tenía apenas lo indispensable. Esta se ubicaba en un barrio tranquilo de clase media-baja, quizás no era mucho pero fue lo que ella y Greg pudieron conseguir. Nada que ver con la mansión en la que vivía cuando pertenecía a la familia Diamod. En ese entonces su nombre era Pink, la hija menor de los poderosos Diamond y la más malcriada y consentida de las dos. Se aprovechaba del cariño que sus padres y su hermana mayor sentían por ella para siempre obtener lo que quería sin importar que fuera.

Ahora esos recuerdos se ven muy lejanos para Rose quien, al fin, había llegado a su hogar. Con un lento movimiento abre la puerta de su casa, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción al comprobar que su esposo no está en ella. Se dirige directamente hacia la cocina, dispuesta a prepararse algo para comer. Siempre que va a visitar a Steven se marcha sin probar bocado alguno, sabe que eso le hace daño pero simplemente no puede evitarlo, incluso ha bajado algo de peso debido a ello. Lo ve en su ropa que cada vez le queda más holgada

-A este paso quizás me ponga tan delgada como Perla—comentaba Rose soltando una risita

Perla, el solo pensar en ese nombre hacia que Rose sintiera un nudo en el estomago. Perla, quien fuera su primera mejor amiga, aquella que la apoyo por sobre todas las cosas. Perla, quien nunca le trato diferente incluso cuando perdió el apoyo de los Diamond. Perla, la que le dio su amor incondicionalmente sin importarle que no fuera correspondido. Perla, la que siempre estuvo ahí para ella….hasta que apareció Sheena

Rose casi se atraganta al recordar a la chica que le arrebato el amor y la atención de su querida amiga. Al principio, cuando la conoció, creyó que era un intento desesperado de Perla por querer reemplazarla, incluso la chica se asemejaba a ella (cabello rosa incluido) solo que un poco mas morena, ojos verdes en vez de rosa y con varios piercings en su cuerpo. Todos notaron el parecido inmediatamente pero ninguna se atrevió a mencionarlo, excepto Amatista quien no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de Perla por eso. Aun así recibieron a la chica de buena manera y fueron amables con ella.

Sin embargo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, su presencia se hacía cada vez más constante. Perla frecuentemente la incluía en sus salidas y, cuando se reunían, se la pasaba junto a ella, ignorando a Rose completamente. Además de que ya casi no pasaba tiempo con la ojirosa también su apoyo económico fue menguando, argumentando que tenía que ahorrar para algo muy importante

Todo eso exasperaba a Rose, llegando a sentir tal aversión hacia Sheena que comenzó a idear planes para deshacerse de ella, incluso le pidió ayuda a las demás chicas con la excusa de que esa tipa con pinta de motociclista no era una buena influencia para su amiga. Pero todo se vino a abajo cuando se reunieron a celebrar el año nuevo. Rose lo recuerda muy bien, fue uno de los momentos más amargos que ha tenido en su vida.

 _Habían decidido hacer la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de Vidalia, pues era la única que no vivía en un apartamento. El bebe Steven apenas tenía 15 meses de nacido, él y el pequeño Crema Agria, el hijo de Vidalia, eran la alegría de la noche. Todo el mundo se encontraba animado y feliz celebrando la ocasión, con la excepción de Perla que aun no había llegado, eso inquietaba a Rose pues ella sabía que la ojiazul era muy puntual. De repente el sonido del timbre llamo la atención de todos los presentes, siendo Bismuto la más cercana a la entrada, fue ella la que abrió la puerta revelando así la llegada de Perla quien, desafortunadamente, no venia sola_

 _-Vaya, hasta que al fin te dignas a llegar Pi, nos tenias taaaan preocupados—decía Amatista en tono sarcástico_

 _-Lamento llegar tarde, Sheena y yo tuvimos que ir al doctor—contestaba Perla con una sonrisa nerviosa_

 _-Por qué? Estas bien?—Preguntaba Bismuto visiblemente preocupada_

 _-Si, si claro, todo está bien. Solo que v-verán nosotras—Respondía Perla dubitativa_

 _-Perla—hablaba Sheena calmadamente—creo que deberíamos dejar la noticia para más tarde_

 _-Segura?—cuestionaba dudosa la nombrada_

 _-Segura, además así cerraremos la noche con broche de oro—Argumentaba Sheena pícaramente al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Perla la cual se sonrojo desde las orejas hasta la punta de su nariz_

 _-Entonces que siga la fiesta!—gritaba una Ruby visiblemente beoda_

 _Después de eso la noche trascurrió normal, con risas, juegos, música, comida y bebida. Poco antes de la media noche todo el grupo salió al jardín para ver los fuegos artificiales e iniciar la cuenta regresiva. Una vez terminado el conteo se escucharon gritos de júbilo por todos lados. Después de felicitarse decidieron volver adentro para revisar como estaban los niños, además afuera hacia mucho frio. Perla y Sheena se encontraban platicando amenamente con Bismuto hasta que Amatista llamo su atención y la de los demás presentes_

 _-Vamos Pi, aun no nos dices por que fuiste al doctor. Déjame adivinar, te vas a operar la nariz?—afirmaba burlonamente una ebria Amatista_

 _-Que!? No!—contestaba molesta Perla ante las risas de las chicas_

 _-Entonces que es?—preguntaba Bismuto que hacia lo posible por aguantarse la risa_

 _La mirada de todos estaba fija en Perla, quien comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a sudar pese al frio clima, desvió su mirada para no hacer contacto visual con nadie y comenzó a frotarse su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha. Rose sabia que debía ser algo verdaderamente importante para poner a Pela en tal estado_

 _-Vamos a casarnos—anunciaba repentinamente Sheena, sorprendiendo a los presentes._

 _-Que!?—Amatista fue la primera en reaccionar, sonando más molesta que sorprendida_

 _-Perla, es eso cierto?—cuestionaba Garnet de forma neutral_

 _-Si, Sheena y yo lo hemos hablado y creemos que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso además—continuaba la ojiazul calmadamente, mientras sujetaba la mano de Sheena para darse valor—vamos a tener un bebe_

 _Y la bomba exploto. Rose sentía como la invadía una tristeza similar a cuando se muere alguien, un nudo se formo en su garganta y su pecho comenzaba a doler. Dejo de escuchar lo que hablaban, solo alcanzo a oír algo acerca de un experimento y unas cosas llamadas inyectores que Perla les explicaba a las otras. Afortunadamente toda la atención estaba puesta en ella y esa mujer, así que nadie noto el raro comportamiento de la ojirosa._

 _Todo el mundo las felicito como era de esperarse, incluidos Greg y Rose, aunque las palabras de esta última no sonaron tan sinceras. Después de la noticia la ojirosa prefirió mantenerse al margen de la situación, Bismuto fue la más alegre y emocionada de las chicas, hablaba felizmente con la pareja ofreciéndose a ayudarlas en cualquier cosa que necesitaran_

Un par de meses después se casaron, Rose ni siquiera fue a la boda argumentando que Steven estaba enfermo. Su relación con Perla comenzó a deteriorarse al mismo tiempo que sus problemas empezaron a multiplicarse. El dinero que ganaba Greg con su música no era suficiente y sus deudas estaban creciendo, si bien aún tenía el apoyo económico de su hermana Blue, el dinero que esta le daba apenas alcanzaba para la pagar la renta y comprar comida. Ante tal situación Greg termino por renunciar a su sueño de ser cantante, aceptando un trabajo en un autolavado. Rose también dejo la escuela de enfermería, consiguiendo un empleo en una guardería. Eso le ayudaba a distraerse de Perla y su perfecta vida sin ella aunque le era imposible no sentir resentimiento hacia Sheena en especial después del nacimiento de su hija.

La hija de Perla era idéntica a ella, solo que su piel era un poco mas morena igual que la de Sheena. En cuanto Rose la vio no pudo evitar sentir desdén hacia el pequeño ser, sentimiento que también sembró en sus amigas. Si bien todas toleraban a la pequeña Perla (Sheena escogió el nombre) la única que mostro verdadero cariño hacia ella fue Bismuto. Por eso, no le sorprendió a Rose cuando esta voto en contra de Steven durante su proceso legal.

Cuando la hija de Perla desapareció, Rose no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de que su hijo estuviera involucrado. En ese entonces su relación con Steven no era muy buena; entre su trabajo, el autolavado y la casa a la pelirosa no le quedaba mucho tiempo para estar con su hijo. Realmente trataba de esforzarse por su familia, incluso le contó a Steven sobre su legado Diamond, hecho que enfado en sobremanera a su esposo pues la familia de Rose la había repudiado cuando esta se fugo con él.

Aun así la pelirosa no les guardaba rencor, en especial a su hermana mayor Blue con la cual mantenía contacto incluso después de que Rose huyera de su casa. Pero Greg no quería tener ninguna relación con los Diamond pues sabía de la mala reputación que esa familia tenía y, aunque Rose no era de la casa principal de los Diamond, no por eso dejaban de ser menos influyentes, algo que quedo más que demostrado en el juicio de su hijo. Cuando Steven fue arrestado Rose inmediatamente acudió a sus padres, suplicándoles para que ayudaran a su nieto. No le importaron las protestas de su esposo ni mucho menos las consecuencias que ocasionaría con sus actos, su único objetivo en ese entonces era salvar a su Steven a como diera lugar.

Además, la hija de Perla ya estaba muerta y nada podría cambiar esa situación pero la vida de su hijo aun tenia esperanza. No aprobaba lo que Steven había hecho pero tampoco lo culpaba, ella comprendía muy bien lo que era tener un desagradable estorbo en tu vida solo que a diferencia del pelinegro, Rose jamás se hubiese atrevido a hacer algo tan extremo. Afortunadamente los padres de la pelirosa aceptaron ayudarla, acomodando las cosas para que todo estuviera a favor del chico

Gracias a eso el castigo que recibió su hijo fue leve, condenándolo a solo 5 años en una institución mental de mínima seguridad. Lo único que Rose lamentaba de todo ese suceso, fue ver la actitud de Perla. La pelirosa no esperaba que la pálida mujer lo fuera a tomar tan mal. Después del juicio Rose trato de hablar con ella, creyendo ingenuamente que podían rescatar su relación, incluso asistió al funeral de Sheena para mostrarle su apoyo pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano. Perla jamás volvió a hablar con ninguna de sus amigas

 **-Solo necesita más tiempo, el tiempo lo cura todo—** pensaba para sí Rose mientras terminaba de comer

Rápidamente las horas fueron pasando, el sol se oculto dando así inicio a la noche. Rose siguió con su rutina y, una vez que termino, se fue a dormir. Era ya entrada la madrugada cuando el ruido de un motor la despertó, Greg al fin había llegado. Escucho como metía la camioneta a la cochera para, segundos después, apagar el auto. Por un momento todo fue silencio hasta que el ruido de alguien subiendo las escaleras resonó en el lugar. Rose tenía la esperanza que su esposo pasara la noche afuera o en su camioneta, últimamente vivía mas ahí que en su propia casa. Al oír la puerta abrirse, la pelirosa inmediatamente cerró sus ojos fingiendo que dormía.

- **Ojala solo tome unas colchas y se vaya al sofá** —suplicaba internamente Rose con anhelo

Ese fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de que una figura extraña se subiera sobre de ella, inmovilizándola contra la cama. Trato de gritar pero un trapo húmedo cubría su nariz y boca para, minutos después, caer en la inconsciencia

* * *

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida ni mucho menos en donde estaba. El lugar era pequeño similar a una celda, tenía una cama individual y, al término de esta, un cubículo el cual resulto ser un baño completo junto con un lavado. Todo iluminado por una luz blanca de la cual desconocía su procedencia. Sus manos se encontraban esposadas pero afortunadamente el resto de su cuerpo se hallaba libre lo que le permitió inspeccionar el lugar. Para su sorpresa una de las paredes tenía barrotes metálicos los cuales rodeaban una puerta también hecha de barrotes. No podía escuchar nada lo que la ponía aun más nerviosa.

Después de un rato la pared de los barrotes se empezó a mover, descubriendo más tarde que realmente se trataba de una falsa pared corrediza, que algo o alguien estaba deslizando hacia arriba. En ese momento el corazón de Rose se comenzó a acelerar, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta gracias a la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo a mil por hora

Frente a ella se encontraba una extraña persona que la pelirosa no pudo identificar, vestía completamente de negro y traía una máscara que le cubría casi todo su rostro con la excepción de su boca. Su cabeza estaba cubierta lo cual le impedía ver su cabello o incluso saber si tenía. No era muy alta, quizás solo un poco más que Perla pero tal vez eso se debía a los zapatos que calzaba, los cuales eran unas botas estilo motociclista.

Rose también pudo observar mejor el lugar en el que se encontraba presa, el cual parecía ser una especie de sótano, tenía una caldera al fondo y una pequeña ventana por donde se colaba la luz del sol, sin embargo se ubicaba lejos de donde estaba ella.

-Ni siquiera los pienses, no hay forma de que escapes—afirmaba con una voz grave el ser frente a ella, al darse cuenta hacia donde miraba Rose—solo yo poseo acceso a este lugar, además es a prueba de ruido así que sin importar cuánto grites nadie te escuchara

-Por qué me tienes aquí!? Que es lo que quieres!?—gritaba asustada la pelirosa. Pero su captor no le respondió, en vez de eso se acerco a su celda la cual procedió a abrir para después regresar nuevamente a donde se encontraba al principio

Rose miraba la puerta abierta desconfiada, no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a la reacción del extraño ser. Permanecieron así, quietos y en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que la pelirosa comenzó a sentirse rara. Repentinamente un calor invadió su cuerpo y un cosquilleo familiar se hizo presente en su zona intima. Su respiración seguía acelerada y el deseo de masturbarse se apoderaba de su mente. La pelirosa no entendía que estaba pasando con ella, ni cómo era posible que estuviera tan excitada en semejante situación

- **Debo estar perdiendo la razón—** pensaba Rose para sí misma

-Creo que el afrodisiaco ya está surtiendo efecto, verdad Rose—comentaba la figura divertida al ver como la pelirosa disimuladamente se frotaba contra uno de los barrotes en un intento por satisfacer su creciente libido

-Como es que sabes mi nombre!?—exclamaba Rose desesperada, su humedad fluía abundantemente a tal grado que ya era notoria a través del pantalón de su pijama

-Por tu culpa perdí a algo muy importante para mí—hablaba la figura al momento que comenzaba a desabrocharse su pantalón y a quitarse los zapatos—y ya es hora de que me lo regreses—terminaba al mismo tiempo que se desnudaba de la cintura para abajo

En ese momento la revelación golpeo a Rose, la persona que se encontraba frente a ella era una mujer y no cualquier mujer, era ella…Su Perla

-Que esperas, acaso ya olvidaste como se hace?—exigía Perla sacando a Rose de su asombro

Rose permanecía inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, trataba de contemplar sus opciones pero su creciente deseo llego al punto de volverse insoportable. Al verse derrotada no le quedo más remedio que caminar hacia Perla

-Desnúdate—ordenaba la ojiazul una vez que la tuvo enfrente, Rose la obedeció en el acto pero solo se despojo de su pantalón y ropa interior pues las esposas le impedían quitarse la camisa. Al ver eso Perla le arranco de un tirón la prenda, acto que asusto un poco a la pelirosa por lo brusco del mismo.

Ya sin barreras de por medio Perla comenzó a sobar descaradamente el cuerpo de Rose, sobretodo sus pechos a los cuales les daba atención especial. Ante esto la ojirosa comenzó a emitir gemidos de placer, tomando la mano de Perla la dirigió hacia su palpitante coño, el cual ya estaba más que listo para recibirla. Pero repentinamente la ojiazul se detuvo, se alejo de Rose caminando hacia una silla que se encontraba atrás de ella, donde la pálida mujer se acomodo.

-Si quieres que te folle—decía Perla abriendo sus piernas—tendrás que hacérmelo tu primero

Rose ni siquiera lo pensó, tan pronto como escucho la orden camino hacia la ojiazul e inmediatamente se posiciono frente a ella. Una vez hincada dirigió su rostro a la vagina de Perla, la cual comenzó a lamer vorazmente. Primero superficialmente, saboreando los labios menores y jugando con su clítoris, cuando la ojiazul comenzó a gemir y a masajear su cabeza Rose hundió su lengua lo mas que pudo en su interior. Las caderas de Perla se movían frenéticamente de un lado a otro obligando a la pelirosa a sujetarse de la silla para mantener su posición. Su clímax pronto llegaría, Rose podía sentirlo pero antes de que este llegara Perla la empujo bruscamente haciendo que la pelirosa cayera hacia atrás. Aturdida ante tal arrebato apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Perla se coloco sobre de ella y entre sus piernas, penetrándola repentinamente tan profundo que si no hubiese estado Rose tan húmeda y excitada habría sido doloroso

Las embestidas de Perla eran rápidas sin darle tiempo a la ojirosa de recuperarse, esta ni siquiera sabía exactamente con que la estaban penetrando y no le importaba. En lo único que podía pensar era en el increíble placer que sentía y en su clímax que ya estaba cerca. Inesperadamente Perla cambio de ritmo, comenzó a hacer presión en un punto de Rose de tal manera que con cada movimiento que la ojiazul hacia esta rozaba directamente sobre su punto G, eso termino de llevar a Rose al borde. Sus piernas rodearon la cintura de Perla para empujarla más profundo con cada penetración, sus gemidos eran tan fuertes que estaba segura que sus gritos se escucharon hasta la ciudad vecina.

-Ah! P..Perla!—exclamaba Rose entre jadeos

Después de unos minutos comenzó a correrse, su espalda se arqueo de tal manera que pensó que iba a romperse, en su éxtasis encajo sus uñas en los hombros de Perla hasta perforar su camisa. Fueron más de cinco minutos los que duro ese placentero orgasmo, en su estado se sopor ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Perla también había acabado

Permanecieron un rato inmóviles, esperando a que su respiración se calmara. Rose aun sentía eso dentro de ella pero en lugar de incomodarse extrañamente le hacía sentirse plena, incluso levanto mas su pelvis para tener mejor contacto con la intimidad de Perla. Movimiento que no paso desapercibido por la ojiazul quien procedió a besarla. Era un beso desesperado, salvaje y lleno de deseo que la ojirosa inmediatamente correspondió. Cuando se separaron Rose trato de quitarle su máscara a Perla pero esta la detuvo en el acto y, tomándola firmemente por los hombros, le dio la vuelta haciendo que la pelirosa la montara. Rose rápidamente capto la idea de la ojiazul y empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo autopenetrandose, al principio le costó algo de trabajo coordinarse pero una vez que Perla la acomodo todo fue más sencillo. Aun así la pelirosa trababa de no moverse bruscamente, temía lastimar a la delgada mujer bajo de ella. Mientras tanto las manos de Perla vagaban por su cuerpo; primero fueron a sus piernas acariciándolas de arriba a abajo, después a su trasero donde se entretuvo un rato masajeando sus glúteos y jugando con su agujero posterior, procediendo a subir a sus caderas las cuales sostuvo firmemente para presionar a Rose cada vez que esta bajaba obligándola a ir más profundo, ante tal acción, la pelirosa comenzó a moverse más confiada.

A este punto ambas chicas eran un desastre, el cabello de Rose estaba desordenado con mechones pegados a su rostro y espalda debido al sudor. Sus muslos estaban empapados por su propia humedad que escurría en cada embestida, incluso salpicando a Perla. Después de un rato mas, Rose sintió como su segundo orgasmo llegaba pero esta vez fue menos intenso que el primero debido al cansancio. También pudo percibir cuando la ojiazul alcanzo su clímax, curiosamente la ojirosa pudo sentir como los fluidos de Perla entraban por su vagina, algo muy extraño debido a que esta se encontraba llena con lo que sea que usaba la ojiazul para penetrarla

- **Quizás solo lo imagine** —Pensaba Rose derrumbándose sobre Perla

Se quedaron en esa posición, sin decirse nada, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Las manos de la ojiazul acariciaban la espalda de Rose provocando estremecimientos de placer en esta. Por su parte la ojirosa tenia su cuerpo adolorido pero su excitación aun estaba presente, trato de llevar sus esposadas manos hacia su entrepierna pero Perla leyó sus intenciones y volvió a moverse, colocándose una vez más encima de Rose.

-No te preocupes, aun no hemos terminado—declaraba la ojiazul con su voz llena de lujuria

-Perla, por favor—suplicaba Rose

Y Perla no la hizo esperar, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban los senos de la ojirosa. Era increíble como había cambiado el cuerpo de Rose con el paso de los años. No solo su cabello había crecido sino que sus pechos también tuvieron un aumento considerable de tamaño, sin embargo estos seguían casi igual de firmes a como los recordaba la ojiazul desde su época en la escuela, algo que agradecía en sobremanera Perla. Después de besarse la ojiazul procedió a bajar por el cuello de Rose, el cual beso y succiono hasta dejar marcas. Luego siguió a sus grandes senos los cuales mordía sin lastimarla; primero el derecho, el cual beso y lamio con gran esmero principalmente el pezón donde se entretuvo un rato succionándolo y mordisqueándolo, mientras que con su mano masajeaba su seno izquierdo. Una vez que termino con ambos senos, fue bajando por el vientre de la ojirosa donde deposito suaves besos haciendo camino hasta llegar a su intimidad. A este punto Rose ya estaba que ardía, sus gemidos resonaban por todo el lugar mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la cabeza de Perla, animándola a continuar. Finalmente llego a su ansiosa vagina, la cual estaba lista para recibirla. La ojiazul empezó acariciando sus labios mayores los cuales procedió a abrir para revelar su inflamado clítoris y su muy humedecido coño, el cual comenzó a lamer con grandes lengüetazos mientras usaba sus manos para acariciar su trasero y jugar con su ano. La lengua de Perla bailaba dentro de la cavidad de Rose, hundiéndose tan profundo como podía saboreando los jugos de la ojirosa, quien, a su vez, se movía y contorsionaba al ritmo de la boca de Perla. A esto se sumo los dedos de la ojiazul, los cuales usaba para penetrar la entrada de la pelirosa en un movimiento sin pausa y con cierta velocidad, acariciando directamente sobre su punto G al mismo tiempo que, con su boca, lamia y succionaba su clítoris. Todo este mar de roces, fricciones, succiones y caricias terminaron por desembocar en el tercer orgasmo para Roce, quien sintió como millones de explosiones corrían por todo su cuerpo y comenzaba a sacudirse mientras gritaba el nombre de Perla una y otra vez….

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad, una camioneta tipo Van se encontraba abandonada en las profundidades de un bosque. Dentro de ella había un hombre amordazado y atado sobre de una silla, con los brazos esposados tras de su espalda y sus pies amarrados a las patas del mueble. Lagrimas de sufrimiento e impotencia caían sobre su maltratado y mutilado cuerpo mientras frente de él se encontraba un monitor donde se proyectaba la escena más horrible y dolorosa que había visto en toda su vida…

A su amada esposa teniendo sexo con otro hombre


	6. Segunda Investigacion

SEGUNDA INVESTIGACIÓN

La oficina de Hessonite era un caos en ese momento y, no solo su oficina, sino que el resto de su unidad estaba igual. Hace más de 3 meses atrás tuvieron un caso difícil donde una pareja de mujeres fue secuestrada y torturada. Si bien lograron rescatar a ambas chicas, jamás hallaron al responsable de tales actos. La investigación sigue abierta pero sin pruebas, pistas o al menos un posible sospechoso simplemente se decidió pausarla. Y ahora, nuevamente, otra pareja ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro

-Léeme otra vez el informe—pedía una cansada Hessonite mientras se frotaba su frente en un vano intento por despejar su mente

Un suspiro de fastidio salió de la boca de Esmeralda en tanto buscaba la carpeta donde tenía escrito lo que llevaban hasta ahora de la investigación. Su rostro también mostraba signos de fatiga además de unas ojeras que trataba de ocultar con maquillaje

-Veamos—Iniciaba la peliverde—El día de ayer a las 2:33 de la tarde recibimos la denuncia de un empleado de un autolavado sobre la desaparición de su patrón. Según el muchacho, el llego al autolavado a las nueve de la mañana y se extraño al encontrarlo cerrado. Trato de localizar a su jefe por teléfono pero este nunca le contesto así que fue a buscarlo a su casa para averiguar qué pasaba. Una vez en el lugar, toco el timbre varias veces sin recibir respuesta del interior, entonces marco al teléfono de la esposa de su jefe y pudo escuchar el tono de este sonar dentro de la casa hasta que el teléfono lo mando al buzón de voz. Asustado, decidió llamar a la policía

-Cual era el nombre de ese chico?—preguntaba la trigueña mirando a su compañera

-Cebolla—respondía monótonamente la ojiverde

-Te estoy hablando en serio—hablaba Hessonite claramente molesta

-Es en serio, su nombre es Cebolla—afirmaba la peliverde fastidiada

-Que clase de gente nombra a su hijo "cebolla"—exclamaba la rubia afro

-Que clase de gente nombra a su hija "Hessonite"—comentaba Esmeralda burlonamente

-Por qué crees que siempre traigo cara de enojada! Detesto mi nombre!—declaraba la trigueña exasperada

La risa de Esmeralda invadía el lugar, Hessonite pensó en reprenderla pero han estado bajo tanta presión últimamente que simplemente dejo a la ojiverde salirse con la suya. Una vez que esta se calmo lo suficiente procedió a seguir con el informe

-Bien. Después que se dio aviso a la policía unos oficiales fueron a investigar el lugar. Descubrieron que las puertas de la casa no tenían los seguros puestos además de que la cama de uno de los cuartos estaba destendida, lo que indicaba que alguien había dormido en ella. Lo más probable es que haya sido la esposa—razonaba Esmeralda- pues su teléfono estaba en un buro cercano a la cama. No se encontraron señales de robo o violencia ni en la casa ni en el autolavado.

-Cuando fue la última vez que se les vio a los Univese?—cuestionaba la rubia afro a su compañera

-Según el testimonio de los vecinos la señora Universe fue vista por última vez en su casa el sábado en la tarde mientras que el señor Universe fue visto llegando en su camioneta en la madrugada del domingo, pero aproximadamente 40 minutos después volvió a salir en ella—contestaba la peliverde

-Y a nadie le extraño eso?—mencionaba sorprendida la trigueña

-No, al parecer esa conducta era habitual en el señor Universe. El y su esposa solían discutir a menudo, en especial los sábados, así que era común ver u oír la camioneta del señor Universe salir de su hogar a altas horas de la noche—explicaba Esmeralda

-Entonces su matrimonio tenía problemas—murmuraba pensativa Hessonite—Encontraron algo acerca de la camioneta?

-Nada, las cámaras viales más cercanas a su domicilio no muestran ningún auto que se asemeje a la descripción de la camioneta del señor Universe—Contestaba la peliverde al mismo tiempo que cerraba su carpeta—Esto es ridículo! Según el protocolo debemos esperar mínimo 24 horas para declarar a una persona como desaparecida e iniciar la investigación. Por que la jueza Diamond nos exige tanto con esto!? Míranos, no hemos descansado nada desde ayer!

-Al parecer la jueza Yellow esta indirectamente relacionada con la señora Universe—hablaba Hessonite mientras miraba a su compañera hacer una rabieta—es por eso que nos dieron el caso a nosotros y no a la sección de Aguamarina

-No entiendo—Decía la ojiverde claramente confundida

-El que fue reportado como desaparecido es Greg Universe—explicaba la trigueña a su compañera—pero no estamos buscando al señor Universe sino a su esposa Rose Universe

-Entonces, por que estamos rastreando al señor Universe?—preguntaba Esmeralda mirando fijamente a Hessonite

-Porque él es el principal sospechoso de la desaparición de su esposa—respondía la rubia afro—tiene el perfil y los motivos para catalogarlo como tal. Músico frustrado atrapado en un empleo mediocre, arrastrando varias deudas desde hace tiempo, con problemas en su matrimonio y además Greg Universe es el padre de Steven Universe, el sicópata local más popular de los últimos años

-Que!? Estás segura!?—exclamaba la ojiverde sumamente asombrada

Si, por eso no me sorprendería que el señor Universe simplemente haya decidido deshacerse de sus ataduras. Recuerda que lo malvado también se hereda—concluía pensativa Hessonite

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina llamo la atención de las detectives, Hessonite inmediatamente dio el permiso de entrar a quien fuera que los había hecho. Al abrirse la puerta, tímidamente una figura se asomo tras de esta. Se trataba de una chica alta, delgada, de cabello blanco alborotado y ojos negros. Su ropa se encontraba algo desaliñada además que en su rostro se notaba claramente el cansancio y la falta de sueño

-Nefrita, encontraste lo que te pedí?—preguntaba la trigueña a la recién llegada

-Si, aquí esta—respondía la susodicha al tiempo que le entregaba una carpeta a Hessonite—no fue sencillo, sabes? Al parecer "Universe" no es el verdadero apellido de tu sujeto

-Y cuál es su verdadero apellido?—Hablaba Esmeralda viendo a Nefrita

-DeMayo—contestaba Hessonite, sin darle oportunidad a Nefrita de hablar—Gracias Nefrita, ve a tomarte un descanso te llamare si te necesito. Vamos Esmeralda, iremos a hacerle una visita a la familia DeMayo

Tomando sus cosas, ambas mujeres se encaminaron hasta su carro pero justo cuando estaban por abordarlo el sonido del celular de Hessonite las detuvo. Al ver el emisor la trigueña tomo la llamada inmediatamente, haciéndole una seña a su compañera para que se detuviera

-Que pasa Leggy? Más te vale que sea importante—Decía la rubia afro amenazadoramente

Esmeralda desconocía lo que le habrán dicho a Hessonite en esa breve llamada pero lo que sea que haya sido basto para que su compañera se precipitara al carro, jalándola a ella en el proceso

-Dirígete al Hospital "La Piedad" ya!—ordenaba la trigueña al tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

-Al menos podrías decirme que paso!?—pedía una confusa ojiverde mientras arrancaba el carro

-Encontraron a Greg Universe—declaraba seriamente Hessonite, luego de eso reino el silencio.

* * *

Veinticinco minutos tardaron las detectives en llegar finalmente a su destino. Tan pronto como Esmeralda estaciono el coche, salieron casi corriendo al hospital y, tras una breve charla con el personal del mismo, llegaron a donde las esperaban sus compañeras. Leggy y Army se encontraban custodiando afuera de un cuarto, se notaban nerviosas e intranquilas, sobretodo Leggy quien era la más joven del equipo además de que su cara y voz aniñada, su complexión delgada y baja estatura no le ayudaban mucho en tratar de disimular su estado. En cuanto vieron a Hessonite y Esmeralda una sensación de alivio llegó a las policías, miraban a las recién llegadas como si ellas tuvieran la solución a todas las dudas que las invadían

-Army, que sucedió?—Demando Hessonite viendo fijamente a Army

-Encontraron a Greg Universe en la medianía del bosque del oso—respondía la nombrada—Unos campistas que se hallaban de excursión escucharon un ruido extraño similar a una alarma a altas horas de la noche. Al ir a investigar descubrieron que el ruido provenía de una camioneta varada, dentro de ella estaba el cuerpo de Universe en una silla. Los jóvenes se asustaron tanto que salieron corriendo de ahí y avisaron a la policía.

-Y lo abandonaron!?—preguntaba Esmeralda asombrada

-Bueno—contestaba Leggy nerviosa—los muchachos pensaban que estaba muerto además por una parte es mejor que no se involucraran o habrían alterado la escena del crimen

-A que te refieres con "escena del crimen"?—cuestionaba Hessonite viendo a Leggy

-Yo respondo eso, Novata—interrumpía Army—según el informe de nuestros compañeros policías y paramédicos, Universe apenas respiraba cuando lo encontraron. Estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla además de amordazado. Su cuerpo presenta signos de desnutrición en grado uno, aparición de llagas en glúteos, cóccix, muñecas y tobillos estas últimas fueron producidas debido al forcejeo por tratar de liberarse. Y eso no es todo, también lo castraron

Al escuchar eso ambas detectives intercambiaron miradas. Hasta ese momento Greg Universe era su principal sospechoso en la desaparición de Rose Universe pero con los recientes descubrimientos toda su teoría se había ido por el caño. Hessonite frota su frente una vez más, tratando de aclara sus pensamientos.

-Que tan mal esta?—preguntaba la trigueña a sus dos homologas

-Se recuperara pronto—hablaba nuevamente Army—perdió algo de sangre debido a la castración pero aparte de eso no tiene otras heridas graves. El perpetrador le puso un catéter venoso central por donde le administraba antibióticos y nutrientes. Al parecer, nuestro delincuente no quería que Universe muriera, solo que sufriera

-Y la camioneta? Donde esta?—cuestionaba Esmeralda después de procesar toda la información recibida

-Eye se la llevo al taller de Neflyte—declaraba tímidamente Leggy viendo a Esmeralda—en la revisión preliminar no encontramos nada pero creemos que tal vez Neflyte y Jadeíta tengan más suerte

Neflyte Glas es la criminalista del equipo de Hessonite. Ella es prima de Nefrita con la cual comparte no solo su apellido, sino también su edad y su similar aspecto físico. Ella y su ayudante, la mecánica Jadeíta, se encargan de examinar detalladamente el área física correspondiente al lugar del crimen así como los materiales u objetos que hayan participado en una escena delictiva.

-Escuchen—ordenaba Hessonite viendo a sus compañeras—Esmeralda, tú y la Novata vayan con Neflyte, quiero que registren esa camioneta centímetro a centímetro. Desármenla si es necesario pero encuentren algo; un cabello, piel, uñas lo que sea que nos ayude a hallar a este desgraciado. Army y yo nos quedaremos aquí a esperar que el señor Universe despierte

-Pero…-Trataba de replicar la peliverde

-Sin peros Esmeralda—interrumpió la trigueña sin dejar terminar a su compañera—llévate el auto, nosotras nos iremos en la patrulla—termino tajantemente la rubia afro

Esmeralda acato la orden, no sin antes hacer un pequeño berrinche. Tomando a Leggy del brazo jaloneo a la asombrada morocha hasta salir del lugar. A la peliverde no le gustaba dejar a Hessonite sola, conoce muy bien a su compañera y su difícil carácter. Si bien la rubia afro es fuerte, hábil y astuta, a veces su propio sentido del deber la hacen que se meta en riesgos innecesarios y dudaba que Army tuviera la capacidad de detenerla. Y no es que la otra morocha no pudiera hacerlo pues, aunque no era muy alta ni fornida (solo un poco más alta que Leggy) era experta en combate y uso de armas. La duda radicaba en el poder de convencimiento de Hessonite, pues la ojiverde sabia que sus otras colegas admiraban tanto a la rubia afro que la seguirían hasta el mismo infierno sin siquiera dudar, y eso es a lo que Esmeralda le temía. Por ese motivo trataba de nunca dejar a la trigueña sola y, cuando lo hacía, no le quedaba más que rogarle a Dios porque su compañera regresara con ella; viva, sana y salva.

* * *

Habían pasaron solo dos horas desde la partida de sus compañeras cuando finalmente Universe despertó y, aunque estaban impacientes, tuvieron que esperar a que el doctor encargado les diera el paso, confirmándoles que el hombre se encontraba en estado de contestar a sus preguntas. Lo primero que observo Hessonite al entrar a la habitación fue el semblante del ser postrado en esa cama, al contrario de lo que esperaba la detective, Greg se encontraba tranquilo se podría decir que incluso resignado. Hessonite se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención del hombre, procediendo a hablar una vez logrado su objetivo.

-Señor Greg Universe, soy la detective Cinnamon de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales y esta es mi compañera la oficial Rod. Estamos aquí para investigar lo que le sucedió a usted y a su esposa. Señor Universe, podría decirnos que le paso exactamente? –preguntaba Hesonite viendo fijamente a Greg

-Estaba en mi autolavado bebiendo un par de cervezas, cuando de repente me quede dormido. Al despertar me encontraba en el interior de mi camioneta, atado a una silla sin poder moverme ni hablar. No sabía quien manejaba el auto pues coloco una especie de malla negra para separar la cabina del conductor además pinto las ventanas de negro así que tampoco pude ver por dónde me llevaba—relataba Greg tranquilamente, con voz serena como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño curioso—cuando finalmente se detuvo, ingreso a la parte de atrás de la camioneta, conmigo, y comenzó a hacerme…esto

-Se que es incomodo para usted, pero necesitamos que nos diga con detalles lo que el captor le hizo en la camioneta—declaraba estoicamente la rubia afro

-El sujeto estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, usaba ropa negra y traía unos lentes extraños. No pude observar bien al tipo debido a la tenue luz del interior pero traía consigo una maleta de donde fue sacando las cosas que usaría para torturarme—relataba pausadamente el castaño—Primero me corto la camisa para insertarme algo en el pecho, parecía una manguera pero más pequeña. Luego conecto esa manguerita a una bolsa que colgaba del techo de la Van En todo el rato que estuvo conmigo jamás hablo

-Usted permaneció consiente todo el tiempo?—cuestionaba asombrada la trigueña

-Si, no me permitió desmayarme, incluso acomodo mi cabeza de una forma para que viera lo que me hacía—continuaba Greg—Después de terminar con mi pecho, rompió mis pantalones dejando al descubierto mi entrepierna. Tomo mis testículos los cuales cortó con unas tijeras y luego me puso un fierro ardiendo para detener el sangrado. Después siguió con mi pene, del cual secciono más de la mitad dejando solo un pequeño trozo por donde metió otra manguerita, también lo baño de un liquido color azul. Al final me arrojo mis partes costadas a la cara

A este punto la voz del hombre se había quebrado, guardo un momento de silencio en lo que se recuperaba de la conmoción provocada por recordar esas terribles cosas. Las oficiales no lo presionaron, por el contrario, esperaron pacientemente hasta que el castaño se decidiera a continuar

-Cuando termino coloco una extraña pantalla enfrente mío, limpio todo y se fue. Volvía de vez en cuando a cambiar la bolsa que conectaba a mi cuello y vaciar otra que conecto a lo quedo de mi pene—Finalizaba afligido el castaño

-Señor Universe, según su relato usted ni siquiera llego a su casa en todo el sábado pero cuando le mencione que su esposa Rose también estaba desaparecida no se mostró sorprendido. Dígame, por que no se sorprendió? Acaso ya lo sabía?—instigaba la detective a Greg

-Yo vi a Rose—respondía el susodicho—a través de la pantalla que puso frente a mí

-Y donde esta!?—preguntaba Army apresurada. La presión por encontrar a Rose Universe no solo era para Hessonite sino también para todo su equipo, por eso la detective no reprendió a su colega por hablarle de tal forma a una víctima, de hecho ella estaba por hacer la misma pregunta.

-No lo sé—decía Greg—era como una especie de cuarto. En él se encontraban Rose y el secuestrador teniendo sexo. El tipo nunca se desvistió completamente, solo lo necesario—hizo una pausa, mientras miraba la reacción de las mujeres—y tampoco parecía que fuera forzado

-Por que lo dice?—cuestionaba Hessonite una vez que salió de su asombro

-Por su cara, se notaba que Rose lo disfruto mucho—comentaba Greg derrotado—al menos el video no tenia colores ni sonido, eso hubiera sido más cruel

Después de eso guardaron silencio, las chicas no sabían cómo reaccionar ante tal situación. Frente a ellas se encontraba aquel hombre al cual habían acusado de crímenes atroces contra su esposa; mutilado, abatido y con el espíritu deshecho. Mientras que su cónyuge, la supuesta víctima, se encontraba en quien sabe donde con otro tipo. Hessonite no podía creerlo y dudaba que la jueza Diamond lo fuera a creer.

-Por muy feliz que usted haya visto a su esposa—hablaba la rubia afro rompiendo el silencio—nuestro deber es encontrarla, así que le agradecería si pudiese darme más detalles de los que vio a través de esa pantalla

En ese momento la puerta fue abierta abruptamente; dos mujeres, una morocha alta con cabello negro en afro y una más bajita, se apresuraron a entrar al cuarto. Mientras la morocha lucia impávida, la más bajita y regordeta se notaba muy preocupada, tanto así que ignoro completamente a las policías y se dirigió directamente con el hombre postrado en cama

-Greg como estas!? Que te sucedió!?—exclamaba Amatista mientras tomaba la mano del hombre

-Señorita Morales?—preguntaba Hessonite sorprendida, llamando la atención de Amatista—Que coincidencia tan extraña topármela en semejantes circunstancias

-Se conocen?—interrogaba Garnet a Amatista, alternando su mirada entre ella y Hessonite

-Si, es la inútil policía que no pudo hacer nada por P-dot—declaraba rencorosamente la pelilila, mirando fijamente a Hessonite—y esto no es ninguna coincidencia, la misma perra loca que le hizo eso a Peridot fue la que ataco a Greg. Uno tras otro, seguirá así hasta que termine con todos

-Basta Amatista, no sabemos...—intentaba razonar Garnet

-Por favor Garnet!—interrumpía bruscamente Amatista—sabes tan bien como yo de lo que esa maldita desquiciada es capaz de hacer, tenemos que detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

-Esperen, de quien están hablando?—demandaba Hessonite a ambas mujeres

-De Perla!—gritaba la pelilila exasperada—ella nos culpa de lo que le paso a su hija y ahora se está vengando!

 **Perla Shell, la madre de la victima de Steven Universe. Podría tener sentido** —razonaba para sí la detective— **pero el señor Universe dijo que él vio a un hombre…**

-Gracias por su cooperación señor Universe—decía la rubia afro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta—lo mantendremos informado sobre la búsqueda de su esposa—se despidió saliendo del cuarto, siendo seguida por Army

-A donde vamos?—preguntaba la pequeña morocha, sorprendida por la repentina actitud de Hessonite

-A buscar a Perla Shell—respondía la detective sin dejar de caminar mientras, al mismo tiempo, llamaba por teléfono—Hey Nefrita, tengo un nuevo encargo para ti….

* * *

El edificio frente al que se encontraban las mujeres era imponente, no tanto por su tamaño sino por la manera tan detallada y pulcra en que estaba construido. La fina fachada reflejaba que su dueño era poderoso económicamente hablando y su interior, que era muy cuidadoso en cuanto a seguridad se refiere, pues las oficiales tuvieron que pasar varios filtros de seguridad antes de poder llegar a su destino. Ni siquiera sus placas pudieron agilizar su acceso al lugar, no cabe duda que en cuanto se refiere a la familia Diamond hay que manejarse con mucho cuidado

-Esta es la oficina de la señorita Shell—anunciaba un guardia de seguridad, quien fue el encargado de guiar a ambas mujeres por el lugar—permaneceré aquí afuera en caso de que se les ofrezca algo

Hessonite ni siquiera le contesto pues inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta de la nombrada, la cual toco varias veces hasta que le dieron el pase. Una vez dentro las recibió una mujer, cuyo rostro se encontraba parcialmente oculto tras de un monitor. En cuantos las policías entraron, dejo momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo para saludar a las recién llegadas e instarlas a tomar asiento.

-Buenas tardes señorita Shell—saludaba cortésmente Hessonite—soy la detective Cinnamon y ella es mi compañera la oficial Rod. Estamos aquí para hacerle unas preguntas sobre la desaparición de una amiga suya: Rose Universe

-Rose desapareció? No lo sabía—hablaba Perla de forma neutral

-Señorita Shell, podría decirme cuando fue la última vez que hablo o tuvo contacto con Rose Universe?—preguntaba la detective viendo fijamente a Perla

-Fue hace más de un año, durante el proceso de su hijo, después de eso elimine todo contacto con ella—declaraba la susodicha en el mismo tono, sin mostrar ninguna emoción o cambio en su semblante

-Si, el juicio que usted perdió. Eso debió enfurecerla mucho, verdad? Quiero decir, no es fácil manejar algo así. Primero el asesinato de su hija, luego el suicidio de su esposa, eso volvería loco a cualquiera—comentaba Hessonite de manera suspicaz, tratando de sacar alguna reacción de la ojiazul

-Tiene razón, fue muy doloroso para mí—continuaba Perla sin inmutarse—por eso me aleje de todos y me refugie en mi trabajo, fue gracias a eso que no me consumió la tristeza. Me volví adicta al trabajo a tal grado que mi Jefa tiene que correrme de aquí para que me vaya a mi casa

-Entonces, supongo que la noche del sábado estaba aquí—cuestionaba la rubia afro, aunque sonaba más a afirmación que a pregunta

-Así es, también el domingo vine. Estoy en medio de un proyecto muy importante y consume casi todo mi tiempo—decía Perla mostrando un ligero signo de emoción

-Y no le importara que revisemos los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, solo para comprobar que no nos está mintiendo—pedía Hessonite a la otra mujer

-Por supuesto que no—contestaba Perla tranquila—aunque creo que eso deberán hablarlo con la jefa Diamond, ella es la que debe de dar la autorización al jefe de seguridad para que les facilite los videos o algo así, la verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo se manejan

-Bien señorita Shell nosotras nos retiramos, no le haremos perder más de su valioso tiempo—hablaba la rubia afro de manera sarcástica

-De nada detectives, espero que ustedes tengan mejor suerte que los encargados de mi caso—respondía la ojiazul de igual forma que la trigueña, alterando la temple de esta ultima

En cuanto salieron de la oficina de Perla, Hessonite inmediatamente se dirigió al guardia para exigirle ver los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, aunque tuvieran que esperar otro rato para poder revisarlos. Grande fue su decepción al encontrar que la coartada de Perla era legítima, aun así pidió una copia de los videos para hacer que Nefrita los revisara y asegurarse que no estuvieran manipulados. Frustradas, ambas chicas se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la estación de policía. La rubia afro solo esperaba que sus compañeras hayan tenido más suerte con la camioneta

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a la estación ya había oscurecido. Hessonite mando a Army a reunir a todo el equipo en la sala de juntas mientras ella se dirigía inmediatamente hacia allá. No mucho tiempo después de su entrada escucho unos estrepitosos pasos acercarse rápidamente, la rubia afro no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano quien era la persona que provocaba tal escándalo.

-Tu!—Gritaba una exaltada peliverde—como te atreves a dejarme de lado y mandarme con esa novata!

-Era necesario, Army y Leggy sabían todos los detalles sobre el hallazgo de Universe, una de las dos tenía que quedarse en caso de que el señor Universe preguntara algo—se excusaba la rubia afro- Además pensé que te gustaba estar al mando—terminaba sugestivamente la trigueña, mientras miraba de manera picara a su compañera

-Bu-ueno yo no me refie-ero a eso, idiota!—tartamudeaba una avergonzada Esmeralda, cuyo enojo creció al oír la risa de la otra mujer

-Tranquila—hablaba la rubia una vez que dejo de reír—solo era una broma en venganza por burlarte de mi nombre. Sabes que tampoco me gusta separarnos pero eso es algo inevitable

-Lo sé, solo que no me gusta hacerlo, menos cuando estamos con tanta presión—declaraba resignada la ojiverde— Me preocupa dejarte sola—murmuraba una sonrojada Esmeralda mientras desviaba la mirada

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la plática de las detectives. Tras dar el pase, uno a uno fueron entrando todos los miembros de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales. Después de que cada chica tomo su respectivo lugar en la habitación, guardaron silencio, esperando a que Hessonite diera comienzo a la reunión

-Supongo que ya saben el motivo de esta junta—decía Hessonite viéndolas a todas, al ver que nadie objetaba decidió continuar—debido al reciente hallazgo del sr. Universe y los hechos que giraron entorno a eso, se le ha descartado como nuestro principal sospechoso en la desaparición de Rose Universe. Esmeralda, Leggy, Doc, encontraron algo en la camioneta de la victima?—preguntaba la rubia afro, mientras borraba el adjetivo "sospechoso" y ponía el de "victima" debajo de la foto de Greg, la cual estaba pegada en un pizarrón blanco.

-No—respondía la forense Doc—todas las muestras que analice pertenecían al sr Universe. Con la excepción de unas huellas dactilares encontradas en la puerta de atrás pero resultaron ser de uno de los campistas

-Lo único relevante que descubrimos—hablaba Esmeralda—es que el criminal pinto la camioneta totalmente de negro; rines, espejos e incluso los vidrios, solo dejo un espacio en el vidrio delantero por donde miraba el camino

-Por eso fue difícil detectarla en las cámaras viales—continuaba Leggy viendo a Hessonite

-Entonces, hallaron algo en los videos viales?—cuestionaba la detective esperanzada, poniendo toda su atención en la pequeña morocha

-Solo una pequeña grabación de cuando la camioneta sale de la ruta 9—comentaba la novata algo intimidada por la intensa mirada de Hessonite

-Esa carretera es una de las vías principales, pasa por toda la ciudad así que la camioneta pudo haber salido prácticamente de cualquier lado—declaraba despectivamente Army

-Eye, tú estabas presente cuando rescataron a Universe, hallaste algo significativo?—interrogaba la desalentada rubia afro

-Revise el perímetro a 10 metros alrededor de la camioneta, encontré muchos pares de huellas pero podrían ser de los excursionistas, los policías o los paramédicos—respondía la susodicha

-Que hay de los otros sospechosos?—insistía la detective a Eye

-La mayoría son prestamistas de poca monta, también esta su ex manager pero ni siquiera se encuentra cerca de la cuidad además tienen buenas coartadas. Aquí esta toda la información—terminaba Eye, dándole una carpeta a Esmeralda

-Entonces no tenemos nada—sentenciaba Hessonite fastidiada. La detective odiaba cuando un caso se convertía en un callejón sin salida y la presión de la jueza Yellow solo empeoraba las cosas

-Te equivocas, querida—hablaba Navy, captando la atención de todas

Hasta ese momento Navy solo se había limitado a guardar silencio, analizando lo dicho por sus demás compañeras mientras anotaba de vez en cuando algo en su libreta. A pesar de su manera petulante de ser y de que no tiene mucha actividad en el campo de acción, la psicóloga es uno de los miembros más inteligentes del equipo de Hessonite, convirtiéndola en una pieza invaluable para la trigueña y en un dolor de cabeza para Esmeralda, a quien sacaba de quicio con su semblante despreocupado y soberbio.

-Basándome en la información proporcionada por todas, he creado un perfil de tu ignoto—decía Navy tranquilamente, como si estuviera señalando lo obvio

-Y bien, cuál es tu gran descubrimiento—comentaba Esmeralda con desdén

-Para empezar no estamos tratando con un delincuente común, esta persona planeo detalladamente lo que iba a hacer, como, cuando y en qué momento—detallaba Navy viéndolas a todas—Debe tratarse de alguien cercano a la pareja puesto que conocía sus rutinas, su área de trabajo y el hogar de ellos

-A que te refieres con eso?—preguntaba Hessonite intrigada

-El autolavado no tenía señas de que hubieran forzado las cerraduras lo que me dice que el ignoto sabia la forma de entrar, incluso me atrevería a pensar que tenía sus propias llaves del lugar—explicaba la psicóloga—También supo moverse dentro de la casa de los Universe pues, según el informe, la única puerta del interior que encontraron abierta fue la de la habitación principal lo que indica que no perdió tiempo buscando a la Sra. Universe

-Gracias genio—decía sarcásticamente la peliverde—eso ya lo habíamos deducido nosotras. Como crees que hacemos nuestra lista de sospechosos, al azar?

-Ninguno de tus sospechoso es el secuestrador—afirmaba Navy viendo a Esmeralda—Según las heridas infligidas a Universe esta persona debe de tener un grado de estudios alto y conocimientos avanzados de medicina o enfermería. Además de fácil acceso a suministros médicos pues, por si no lo sabes, las bolsas de nutrición parenteral y el equipo de cateterismo central no se compran en las farmacias. Así que dudo mucho que alguno de los de tu lista cumpla con los requisitos, mandarlos a investigar fue una total pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo

Esmeralda estaba furiosa, la poca paciencia que le quedaba se evaporaba al ver la sonrisa engreída de Navy. Pero por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, la detective sabía que la psicóloga tenía razón. En su prisa por querer resolver esto habían cometido el error de pasar por alto esos detalles, perdiendo así un valioso tiempo que no tenían

-Hay un sospechoso que entra en tu perfil—rompía el silencio Hessonite—pero a menos que Nefrita encuentre algo en los videos que le di, dudo mucho que podamos iniciar un proceso en su contra

-Se refiere a Perla Shell?—preguntaba sorprendida Army, viendo a la rubia afro—Pero es imposible que sea ella, según el testimonio de la victima el atacante fue un hombre

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso—hablaba nuevamente Navy—Recuerda que estamos tratando con una persona muy astuta, que nos muestra solo lo que ella quiere que veamos

-Quieres decir que hizo lo del video solo para confundirnos?—Cuestionaba una confundida Army

-Lo más probable es que si. Una persona que fue tan cuidadosa como para no dejar huellas o algún rastro que la evidenciara no cometería un error tan tonto como ese, a menos que fuera a propósito —concluía Navy cerrando su libreta

-Entonces nuestro criminal es alguien de sexo dudoso y que conocía a la pareja secuestrada. De clase media-alta y buen nivel de estudios—declaraba Hessonite mientras escribía todo eso en el pizarrón—Debe ser mayor de 25 años, de estatura promedio y tener acceso a insumos médicos, tal vez trabaje en algún hospital o laboratorio. Cuantos hospitales hay en la ciudad?—preguntaba la rubia sin voltear a ver a sus compañeras

-Aproximadamente como 17, eso sin contar las clínicas clandestinas, las escuelas de medicina o enfermería y los laboratorios—respondía Eye a la espalda de la trigueña

Un suspiro de frustración y cansancio abandono los labios de la detective al escuchar la respuesta de su compañera. Con los hombros caídos en señal de derrota, frotaba su frente para tratar de relajarse un poco pero sin mucho éxito. El tiempo jugaba en su contra y no había nada que pudieran hacer aunque quisieran. A este punto lo mejor era mandar a su equipo a descansar, todas estaban agotadas y no podían seguir así. Sabía que eso le traería problemas con la juez Diamond pero el bienestar de sus compañeras era su prioridad. Con eso en mente, la rubia afro despidió a sus colegas dando así por terminada la reunión mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para el regaño que, de seguro, la jueza le daría

 **-Yellow me hará comerme mi placa—** pensaba Hessonite al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su oficina.


	7. Tercer Castigo

TERCER CASTIGO

Rose no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Perla la tenia prisionera. Después de los primeros días dejo de abusar de ella, limitándose solo a alimentarla, darle ropa limpia y asear su celda cada que fuera necesario, no sin antes esposarla a los barrotes para evitar cualquier ataque por parte de la ojirosa. También dejo de encapucharse y de usar mascara, por lo que ya se mostraba con vestimenta casual. Rara vez hablaban entre ellas, al principio Rose le suplicaba por que la liberara, prometiéndole que no la denunciaría pero Perla solo la observaba impávida. Incluso intento dejar de comer para tratar de chantajear a la ojiazul pero al no obtener resultados simplemente desistió.

Casi siempre era la misma rutina, Perla llegaba con el desayuno, cuando lo terminaban recogía los platos y cerraba la falsa pared antes de irse a trabajar, le dejaba unos libros o revistas para que se entretuviera y algunos snacks. Cuando regresaba abría nuevamente la falsa pared, le ponía un televisor del otro lado de los barrotes y se marchaba, volviendo después de un rato con comida. A veces se quedaba con ella, observándola fijamente mientras comían, como si buscara algo. La falsa pared no la cerraba hasta que se iba a dormir, afortunadamente para Rose las luces se controlaban con detectores de sonido así que ella podía decidir cuándo apagarlas. La pelirosa se las había ingeniado para llevar una cuenta improvisada de los días que llevaba ahí, haciendo una bolita de papel cada que pasaba una semana. Según sus cálculos han pasado aproximadamente 7 semanas desde que llego y aun no sabía con exactitud que planeaba hacer la ojiazul con ella.

Lo peor es que últimamente su salud ha decaído mucho, llegando a tener nauseas, vómitos y desmayos; incluso su menstruación había cesado. Y por más que la ojirosa tratara de convencerse de que todo se debía al estrés provocado por su encierro, existía otra pequeña posibilidad de que esos síntomas los causara otra cosa. Un pensamiento que comenzó como una idea absurda e imposible y que conforme pasaban los días se volvía cada vez más fuerte, llenándola de temor y angustia, haciendo que las palabras dichas por la delgada mujer en su primer encuentro resonaran una y otra vez en su cabeza _ **—"Por tu culpa perdí a algo muy importante para mí y ya es hora de que me lo regreses"—**_ Rose solo espera que Perla recapacite y la deje en libertad antes de que su condición empeore, aunque eso lo ve cada vez más lejano.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

-Solo firma estos documentos y el tramite quedara finalizado—hablaba una mujer de tez blanca y cabello rubio corto estilo Garçon a Perla. Vestía un elegante traje color negro que contrastaba con la blanca bata de laboratorio usada por la ojiazul

Perla firmo los papeles sin siquiera leerlos, su abogada era una de las pocas personas en las que aun confiaba y como no hacerlo después de todo lo que habían pasado. Si bien ambas tenían tiempo trabajando para los Diamond, al principio se hablaban solo si era necesario. El carácter antipático y soberbio de Zircón repelía a la mayoría de los que la rodeaban, incluida Perla. Pero cuando paso lo de su hija, Zircón no dudo en ofrecerle sus servicios a la ojiazul siendo un gran apoyo para ella tanto judicial como personalmente. Perla fue testigo de cómo Zircón trabajaba horas sin descansar, cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus argumentos y las pruebas presentadas. Por su parte, la rubia estuvo ahí cuando la ojiazul se desmorono, brindándole su hombro cada vez que lo necesitara, incluso realizo todo el papeleo legal cuando falleció su esposa. Y a pesar de que la desacreditaron por haber perdido un caso tan fácil, Jaune Zircón no se dejo amedrentar, siguió adelante con su profesión lo que la llevo a formar parte del equipo legal de White Diamond, convirtiéndose en compañera laboral y amiga invaluable de Perla

-Cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar para poder llevarlos conmigo?—preguntaba Perla regresándole los papeles firmados a Zircón

-Una vez que le entregue esto a la trabajadora social procederá a crear una filiación legitima o nueva acta de nacimiento, el papeleo es rápido así que podrás pasar por tus bebes después del trabajo—respondía la rubia mientras guardaba los documentos en su portafolio—felicidades ya eres oficialmente mami de dos niñas

-Gracias Zircón, no podría haberlo logrado si tu ayuda—decía la ojiazul genuinamente agradecida con la rubia

-No fue nada, para eso soy tu abogada y por favor te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Jaune—regañaba Zircón a Perla

-Lo siento, es la costumbre—contestaba la ojiazul ligeramente avergonzada—y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo dilo. Estoy en deuda contigo

-Ya has hecho mucho por mí, Perla—declaraba la rubia mirando fijamente a la susodicha—Sin importar lo que digas, estoy segura que tuviste que ver para que White me incluyera en su buffet de abogados

Es bien sabido por todos que hay una relación cercana entre la joven Diamond y Perla. Cuando Zircón conoció a la ojiazul esta fungía como la asistente personal de White Diamond, algo que fue cambiando conforme avanzaba en sus estudios. Aunque nadie sabe la verdad de quien propuso la promoción de Perla a los laboratorios, lo cierto es que a pesar de todo, la relación de White y Perla se mantuvo intacta. Todavía White se la lleva de vez en cuando a sus viajes de negocios mientras que la ojiazul le organiza su papeleo, maneja su agenda y le ayuda en sus informes. Por eso la abogada sospechaba que Perla había influido en la proposición de trabajo de White, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que la primogénita de los Diamond nunca contrataba a alguien que hubiese trabajado para su hermana menor Yellow, con quien tenía una enemistad que trascendía hasta los subordinados de ambas Diamond

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso—aseguraba Perla en tono serio—no tengo tanto poder sobre White como todo el mundo cree, ni siquiera sabía que estabas trabajando aquí hasta que te vi con los otros abogados. Si White tomo la decisión de contratarte fue porque debió ver algo en ti que no tiene nadie mas

-Debió ser mi gran profesionalismo y mi encantadora forma de ser—decía la rubia de forma engreída, ante lo cual su compañera solo emitió una sonrisa divertida—Entonces me retiro, Perla. La trabajadora social se encargara de entregarte los documentos de los infantes, espero que ya tengas todo preparado para recibirlos. Por cierto trata de no ir muy tarde por ellos recuerda que esa gente puede ser muy quisquillosa

-No te preocupes Zircón, ya tengo todo listo. Incluso he planeado una gran actividad para celebrar la ocasión—anunciaba la ojiazul macabramente divertida. En ese momento su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca de maldad mientras que sus ojos despedían un siniestro brillo y su voz se volvió más lúgubre de lo normal—Va a ser una fiesta muy entretenida

Zircón se quedo fría, muy pocas veces había visto a su amiga cambiar de tal forma y en ninguna de ellas supo cómo reaccionar. Para ser honesta le daba miedo, aunque nunca se lo demostraba abiertamente. Así que sujetando su portafolio con fuerza se dispuso a salir de la oficina de Perla no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras antes de cruzar por la puerta

-Ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que ahora tienes dos personitas que dependen totalmente de ti—advertía Zircón sin atreverse a mirar a la ojiazul

-No te preocupes, estaré bien—declaraba Perla suavizando un poco su voz

-Eso espero—terminaba la rubia, abandonando la oficina de Perla y dejando a esta sola con sus pensamientos

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Rose estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, Perla tardaba más de lo normal en llegar. No es como si pudiera saberlo, puesto que no tenia forma de medir el tiempo trascurrido pero algo dentro de ella simplemente no la dejaba tranquila. La preocupación empezaba a invadirla, si algo le pasaba a Perla, que sería de ella? Nadie sabía que se hallaba ahí encerrada, no había forma de escape y, aunque registraran la casa, la habitación era a prueba de sonido por lo que las posibilidades de que la encontraran era prácticamente nulas **—Acaso esta celda será mi tumba?—** pensabaRose para sí casi al borde del llanto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la falsa pared abriéndose, tras de ella vislumbro a la ojiazul quien traía un plato con pizza y una botella de jugo que procedió a darle por la ranura horizontal de la puerta. En cuanto metió las manos Rose no pudo evitar tomarlas firmemente, lagrimas de desesperación caían por su rostro mientras que sus sollozos invadían el lugar. Todo eso sorprendía en gran medida a Perla, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales actos de la ojirosa, por lo tanto hizo lo que en todo este tiempo juntas había evitado: hablar con ella

-Que ocurre? Por que lloras?—preguntaba la ojiazul preocupada, con sus manos aun sujetas por Rose

-Por (hip) que tardaste (hip) tanto?—cuestionaba la pelirosa entre sollozos

-Por eso estas así!?—preguntaba Perla sorprendida. Si bien es cierto que llego mas tarde de lo habitual tampoco era para tanto. No entendía porque la otra mujer actuaba de tal forma— **debe ser por su estado** —pensaba para si

La ojiazul permaneció en silencio y junto a Rose hasta que dejo de llorar. Cuando esta estuvo lo suficientemente calmada, soltó las manos de Perla y procedió a tomar la comida ofrecida por ella. Sentándose en su cama, ingería sus alimentos sin ganas y con la mirada agachada, dejando escapar de vez en cuando un suspiro de tristeza. Por alguna razón todo este cuadro conmovía a la ojiazul, quien trato de iniciar una plática con la pelirosa

-Lamento haber llegado tarde—se disculpaba Perla-tuve algo muy importante que hacer y me entretuve más de la cuenta. Tratare de que no se vuelva a repetir

-Me dio mucho miedo—hablaba Rose aun cabizbaja—tu eres la única que sabe que estoy aquí. Si algo te llega a pasar dime. Que será de mi?

-De eso se trataba—decía la ojiazul en tono serio—despreocúpate nada malo va a pasarme, no ahora que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que recupere lo que me fue arrebatado

Al escuchar eso Rose inmediatamente poso su mirada en Perla, dejando su plato y jugo a un lado se levanto de donde estaba, dirigiéndose hacia los barrotes que la separaban de la ojiazul

-Que quieres decir con eso?—preguntaba temerosa la ojirosa, sujetando firmemente los barrotes como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Vamos Rose, no me digas que aun no te has dado cuenta—comentaba Perla burlonamente—Por qué crees que tienes mareos, nauseas, vómitos y amenorrea?

-Yo-o solo estoy enferma debido al estrés—aseguraba la ojirosa no muy convencida de ello

-No, te equivocas. Creo que te falto poner más atención a tus clases en la escuela de enfermería—hablaba divertida la ojiazul, como si le gustara tener a Rose en tal situación de incertidumbre—está bien, te lo diré. Estas embarazada

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la pelirosa. Sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, iba a tener un bebe, un hijo de Perla. Inconscientemente se llevo una mano a su vientre mientras muchas preguntas revoloteaban por su cabeza: Cómo era posible? Cuando había sucedido? Uso los inyectores en ella igual que con Sheena? Y la más importante, que iba a hacer ahora?

-No fueron los inyectores—hablaba Perla nuevamente, como si leyera los pensamientos de Rose—es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, se trata de un suero de fertilidad que da la capacidad de procrear hijos tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Aplicado a una mujer le permite embarazarse de un hombre o embarazar a otras mujeres según lo que ella decida, mientras que a un varón le da la capacidad de preñar a hombres y mujeres por igual. Me tomo más de un año terminarlo y yo soy el primer sujeto de prueba

-Estas loca!—gritaba la pelirosa exaltada una vez que proceso la información—no puedes usarme como tu rata de laboratorio personal, mucho menos para semejante cosa!

-Tranquila, en caso de que el producto no se desarrolle satisfactoriamente me desharé de él y te dejare en libertad, aunque tendrás que esperar un tiempo para eso pero prometo que no volveré a intimar contigo jamás—decía despreocupadamente la ojiazul

-Y, que pasara si el bebe se logra?—cuestionaba seriamente Rose, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta—Que harás con nosotros, Perla

Pero la nombrada no contesto, en lugar de eso solo se limito a ver fijamente a su presa mientras una sonrisa siniestra cruzaba por su rostro. Ese simple acto le basto a la pelirosa para saber el destino que le esperaba. Derrotada, bajo la mirada para que la mujer frente a ella no percibiera el temor y la angustia que la invadían. Su labio temblaba anhelando poder gritarle a Perla frases llenas del odio que en ese momento sentía hacia ella, pero a Rose no le salían las palabras. Era imposible que esta mujer, que hablaba del embarazo de Sheena con tanta alegría e ilusión, sea la misma persona que ahora le decía que se desharía de ella y, tal vez de su bebe, como si de basura se tratasen— **Quizás** **eso es lo que soy para ella, solo basura** —pensaba la pelirosa con dolor mientras las lagrimas amenazaban otra vez con salir

-Si ya no se te ofrece nada, me retiro. Te dejare unos libros por si te apetece leer y algunos de esos dulces que te gustan. Quiero que me avises sobre cualquier malestar que sientas, necesito de tu cooperación si queremos que esto llegue a buen término—finalizaba la ojiazul, no muy segura de si su compañera la había escuchado

- **No importa, aun que esto falle todavía me queda el plan "B** "—razonaba mentalmente Perla mientras abandonaba la habitación, dejando a una pobre pelirosa en la zozobra

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Era viernes por la noche, momento idóneo en el cual la gente aprovechaba para salir a divertirse, entregándose a los excesos y las banalidades; y el buen Lars Barriga y su novia Jenny Pizza no eran la excepción. Cada fin de semana, desde el viernes hasta el domingo, se la pasaban de fiesta en fiesta visitando los antros más populares y de moda de toda la ciudad. Llamando la atención a donde quiera que iban: Ella con su curvilínea figura era toda una belleza negra de ojos oscuros y cabello rizado, el con su encantadora sonrisa y actitud desenfadada atraía a las chicas que no se dejaban llevar por su delgado cuerpo y corte mohicano. El dinero no era problema para ellos pues, gracias a un golpe de suerte, ahora lo tenían en abundancia.

Quien iría a pensar que de ser unos simples empleados de comida rápida pasarían a convertirse en dos de los solteros más populares de Imperial City. De un momento a otro su vida dio un gran cambio y todo por haber sido elegidos como jurados en un caso de homicidio donde, curiosamente, ellos conocían al perpetrador. Lars aun no se creía que ese chiquillo irritante al cual le gustaba molestar cada vez que iba su comercio de donas resultara ser miembro de la familia Diamond. Para Jenny fue más fácil asimilar todo y sacar provecho de la situación, por eso acepto sin dudar el soborno de los Diamond para declarar inocente al adorable Steven. Pero el monto ofrecido no les duraría para siempre, así que cuando se entero que el castaño había hecho lo mismo que ella le propuso formar una asociación

Con el encanto y la astucia de Jenny mas el carácter de Lars, pronto comenzaron multiplicar su dinero. Si bien la forma en que lo hicieron no fue por la vía legal, la verdad es que a ellos no les interesaba. Mientras pudieran mantener su actual estilo de vida lo demás no importaba, por eso aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para lucirse y mostrar su triunfo al mundo entero, tal y como lo hacían en esta ocasión.

Aun era de noche cuando decidieron retirarse del lugar, ambos drogados, ebrios y felices. El valet Parking le entrego su auto a Lars mientras este lo insultaba y amenazaba con hundirlo en prisión si había maltratado a su "incinerador solar", sobrenombre que el castaño usaba para referirse a su lujoso carro rojo. Una vez dentro iniciaron su marcha de vuelta a su apartamento, vivan juntos aunque no eran una pareja real. Ante los ojos de todos eran novios pero la verdad es que solo se trataban de "amigos con beneficios", cuando necesitaban deshacerse de un molesto tercero entonces actuaban su papel de novio/a celoso/a y, una vez que salían de ese problema, volvían de nuevo a las andadas.

-Vamos Lars, acelera, sabes que me gusta sentir la velocidad—decía Jenny sugestivamente a su compañero

-Que me darás si lo hago?—preguntaba el castaño divertido, sin apartar su vista del frente

-Si tu mueves la palanca de velocidades, yo moveré la tuya—declaraba seductoramente la morocha mientras que con su mano masajeaba el miembro del chico por encima de su pantalón

Lars ni siquiera lo pensó, tan pronto como sintió las caricias de esa belleza de ébano en su pene piso el acelerador a fondo, yendo tan rápido como le fuera posible. Su éxtasis aumento cuando sintió los labios de su compañera besar su erecto falo, el cual ya se encontraba libre de la prisión de su pantalón. Realmente le encantaba hacer negocios con Jenny, le traía muchos beneficios a su favor y no se refería a lo monetario. Las manos de la chica ahora envolvían el miembro del otro, apretando cada vez que su boca bajaba hacia la base hasta que su campanilla sentía la punta, sacando sonidos ahogados de la morena, gotas de pre-semen se podían notar en el glande de Lars, lo que provocaba que su compañera los limpiara con su lengua de manera tímida pero a la vez pervertida, Leves gemidos comenzaban a escaparse de las bocas de ambos, los cuales armonizaban perfectamente con el rugido del motor del carro. Estaban tan perdidos en el placer que no se dieron cuenta de un leve sonido proveniente de la parte trasera del carro, mucho menos percibieron el ligero olor a gas que invadía la cabina. Paulatinamente los parpado del castaño se hicieron más pesados, haciéndole difícil el mantener sus ojos abiertos, Lars a penas alcanzo a detener el coche antes de que el sueño lo venciera, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el volante.

Un chorro de agua fría saco al castaño del mundo de los sueños, obligándolo a despertarse abruptamente. Se sentía mareado, débil y desconcertado pero aun así trataba de analizar su situación. Estaba acostado a la intemperie sobre algo duro similar a una banqueta o carretera, sus manos yacían esposadas sobre su estomago mientras que un objeto duro similar a una mordaza para caballos invadía su boca. Junto a él podía escuchar a Jenny decir cosas inentendibles— **lo más probable es que su boca también este obstruida** —pensaba el chico sin atreverse a voltear, paralizado por el miedo que sentía el cual aumento cuando vio a una figura negra dirigirse hacia ellos. Una vez cerca, el extraño ser tomo los pies de Jenny los cuales amarro al extremo de una gruesa cadena. Si bien la chica se resistía, no fue problema para el tipo someterla a su voluntad. Mientras el enmascarado se ocupaba de la morocha, Lars trato de huir arrastrándose por el pavimento pero un fuerte pisotón por parte de su captor detuvo su patético intento de escape. Cuando lo inmovilizo procedió a hacerle lo mismo que a su compañera, fue entonces que el castaño se dio cuenta que el otro extremo de la cadena se encontraba sujeta al incinerador solar

Lagrimas de pavor corrían por las mejillas del hombre mientras que sus lamentos eran sofocados por la mordaza en su boca. Lars se revolcaba frenéticamente en el suelo como si de un gusano se tratase al mismo tiempo que su compañera intentaba inútilmente de quitarse la mordaza para pedir ayuda. El ser de negro observo un momento la escena antes de dirigirse hacia el carro de Lars. Una vez dentro procedió a encenderlo, iniciando así con el fatídico viaje para la pareja los cuales dejaron de moverse al sentir como sus cuerpos eran arrastrados en el pavimento. Rápidamente su fina ropa quedo reducida a jirones, dejando la mayor parte de su piel expuesta la cual fue lijada como si de madera se tratase. Jenny procuraba cubrir su rostro con sus manos para protegerlo, lamentablemente no podía hacer lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo. Su cabello fue brutalmente arrancado de su cabeza; partes de uñas, piel y orejas volaban por doquier. Su compañero estaba en peor situación pues, al usar sus manos para proteger su virilidad, dejo desprotegido su rostro lo que le ocasiono perder varios dientes, pedazos de nariz y labios e incluso que una piedra se incrustara en su parpado izquierdo. Sus gritos de dolor eran sofocados por la mordaza en sus bocas, no sabían cuanto tiempo duraron así pero a ellos les pareció una eternidad

Lentamente el coche fue reduciendo la velocidad hasta detenerse completamente. Lars sentía que todo su cuerpo le ardía mientras que un dolor abrazador lo invadía, era increíble que a pesar de todo aun siguiera consiente, no así su compañera que desde hace rato había dejado de gritar y de moverse.

-No se ustedes, pero yo me divertí mucho esta noche—decía una voz grave, que el castaño no pudo identificar

Dirigiéndose hacia los cuerpos tendidos en la carretera, el enmascarado procedió a liberarlos de sus ataduras. Una vez terminado regreso de nuevo al encendido coche, al cual coloco una piedra en el acelerador y, con una de las cadenas, movió desde afuera la palanca de velocidades para hacer que el auto saliera disparado del lugar hasta estrellarse en una pared de concreto, provocando con eso una gran explosión

- **Eso seguro llamara la atención de alguien** —pensaba para sí el encapuchado mientras huía apresuradamente del lugar


	8. Tercera Investigacion

TERCERA INVESTIGACIÓN

Era un lunes por la mañana y el equipo de Hessonite se encontraba reunido en la sala de juntas, analizando un caso por demás espeluznante para todos, digno de una película de terror

-Durante la madrugada del sábado, los cuerpos de un hombre y una mujer fueron hallados tendidos en medio de la calle con heridas graves en todo su ser—relataba la detective al resto de sus compañeras—Ambos fueron arrastrados por el pavimento, siendo desollados vivos hasta prácticamente dejarlos irreconocibles. Según el rastro de sangre y las marcas de llantas dejadas en la carretera el auto empleado para cometer tal aberración es el mismo que choco contra el muro de protección. Nefrita, encontraste algo sobre ese carro en el sistema?

-Si—contestaba la susodicha—el automóvil es un Nissan deportivo máxima de color rojo cuyo propietario es Lars Barriga, una de las victimas

-Quien es la otra víctima?—preguntaba Eye viendo a Hessonite

-Se llama Jenny Pizza, socia y novia de Lars Barriga—respondía Esmeralda, ganándole la palabra a la rubia afro—lamentablemente es muy poca la información que tenemos sobre los hechos ocurridos esa noche y el que las victimas permanezcan en coma inducido por tiempo indefinido no nos ayuda mucho

-Por que están en coma inducido?—cuestionaba inocentemente Leggy

-Que esperabas Novata! Les arrancaron la piel, tienes idea de lo doloroso que es eso?—decía Army a Leggy mientras le propinaba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—Pasara mucho tiempo antes de que los doctores les retiren los sedantes

-Lo siento—se disculpaba Leggy, apenada por haber hecho una pregunta tan tonta

-No te disculpes, es bueno que pregunten cualquier tipo de duda que tengan además descubrir las respuestas también es parte de nuestro trabajo—hablaba Hessonite sinceramente, aligerando el humor de todas

Era común para la rubia afro fungir como intermediaria entre sus compañeras pues, aunque se llevaban bien entre todas, no podía evitar que tuvieran problemas o desacuerdos entre ellas y lo que menos quería la detective era tener un equipo desunido. Por eso, cada vez que surgía algún conflicto trataba de remediarlo inmediatamente, incluso usando la fuerza si es que era necesario. Siendo la mayor del grupo, sentía que era parte de su deber mantener la unión en su equipo aunque eso le acarreara burlas por parte de su compañera peliverde, quien constantemente la comparaba con una mama gruñona que trataba de poner en orden a sus revoltosas hijas

-Tiene razón jefa, ninguna pregunta es insignificante. Perdón por golpearte, Novata—hablaba honestamente Army viendo a Leggy

-Esta bien, no te preocupes—aseguraba Leggy sonriendo, aceptando las disculpa de su compañera

-Recuerden, somos un equipo y nuestro deber es apoyarnos entre todas, ayudarnos mutuamente siempre que sea necesario —declaraba la trigueña viendo a sus compañeras—Ahora, continuando con nuestro caso. Eye, Navy quiero que vayan con los padres de Barriga y los interroguen, averigüen todo lo que puedan sobre la victima; Army, Leggy ustedes harán lo mismo con los de la señorita Pizza. Nefrita les dará las direcciones donde podrán localizar a cada una de las familias. Esmeralda, acompáñame iremos a hacer una visita especial—terminaba la rubia afro saliendo del cuarto, siendo alcanzada poco después por su compañera peliverde

-Conozco esa mirada en tu rostro—comentaba Esmeralda mientras se ponía a la par de la trigueña—A quien vas a hostigar esta vez?

-A Perla Shell—respondía tajantemente Hessonite al mismo tiempo que abordaba el vehículo que compartía con su homologa

Esmeralda dejo escapar un sonoro quejido de frustración. Conocía a Hessonite y lo terca que era así que sin protestar solo se limito a conducir hacia la dirección dada por esta. Sabía que sin importar lo que le digiera a su colega esta no cambiaria de opinión, por lo menos estaba feliz de que la rubia afro decidiera llevarla consigo, así podría evitar que se metiera en problemas.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

El sector habitacional en el cual se encontraban las detectives era de clase media-alta. Un lugar tranquilo donde las casas eran de tamaño regular con fachadas sencillas pero bonitas, jardines cuidados y calles limpias. La mayoría de los que vivían ahí eran familias, eso lo pudieron deducir al ver a varios niños corriendo de un lado para otro, divirtiéndose y jugando tranquilamente sin nadie que los molestara.

-Este lugar es muy bonito hasta parece sacado de una serie de televisión —comentaba la peliverde mientras estacionaba el coche frente a una casa en particular

-Si, el lugar soñado para toda familia—coincidía la rubia afro—supongo que ella solo quería lo mejor para la suya

-Por qué no se habrá mudado? No entiendo para que conservar una casa tan grande si vas a vivir solo además, no crees que es algo masoquista seguir en el mismo lugar que compartías con aquellos que te quitaron?—preguntaba Esmeralda a su compañera mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa de Perla

-No lo sé, tal vez es porque nadie sospecharía de alguien que vive en un lugar así—contestaba Hessonite pensativamente

-No sabemos si ella realmente es nuestro criminal—Argumentaba la ojiverde viendo suspicazmente a su compañera

-Alguna vez mis instintos me han fallado?—cuestionaba altivamente la trigueña

-Siempre hay una primera vez, presumida—Respondía irritada la peliverde

-Si, pero esta no lo será—sentenciaba Hessonite al tiempo que tocaba el timbre de la casa de Perla

El sonido duro unos segundos pero nadie respondía al llamado, parecía como si la casa se encontrara vacía. La detective repitió la acción un par de veces más antes de perder la paciencia y comenzar a tocar la puerta directamente con su puño.

-Perla Shell, somos la policía de Imperial City, abra la puerta—ordenaba la rubia afro seriamente

-Detective? A que se debe esta visita?—hablaba una voz algo lejos de las oficiales. Al escucharla, ambas chicas voltearon inmediatamente hacia el origen del sonido, solo para encontrarse a una sorprendida Perla con ropa de jardinería quien sostenía dos porta bebes

Permanecieron en silencio por un breve momento; unas sorprendidas por la curiosa e inesperada escena frente a ellas y la otra esperando respuesta por parte de las recién llegadas

-Señorita Shell lamento interrumpirla de sus actividades—Decía Hessonite rompiendo el silencio—Solo venia para preguntarle si Rose Universe a tratado de contactarse con usted

-No, como le dije anteriormente ella y yo dejamos de hablarnos. Debería ir con sus amigas, si Rose esta en problemas es más probable que recurra a alguna de ellas que a mí. Créame yo soy la última persona a la que ella le pediría ayuda—contestaba la ojiazul de forma neutra, viendo directamente a las detectives

-Si, eso mismo me respondieron las otras chicas por eso usted es la última persona a la que visito—mentía la rubia afro—Fuimos a buscarla a su oficina pero dijeron que ya había salido. Creí que se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando

-Bueno, como ve mis prioridades ahora han cambiado—anunciaba Perla al tiempo que levantaba los dos porta bebe que sostenía—ellas son mis niñas, las adopte hace poco

-Son muy bonitas, puedo verlas?—Preguntaba Esmeralda viendo expectativa a la ojiazul

-Por supuesto—afirmaba Perla colocando los porta bebes al frente suyo—las dos están despiertas y les encanta que les hablen

-Hola pequeñín—saludaba la peliverde tomando a una de las bebes mientras aprovechaba para observarla detalladamente. Esta era de cabello negro, ojos azules y con la piel un poco mas morena que la de Perla—como se llama?

-Alejandrita y la otra se llama Sardonix—hablaba la ojiazul señalando a la otra bebe, la cual tenía el cabello rosa pálido casi rubio, ojos negros y era más morena que su hermana

-Que curioso, a pesar de ser adoptadas ambas bebes se parecen a usted—señalaba Esmeralda suspicazmente

-Coincidencias raras de la vida—declaraba Perla con sorna—Si ya no tiene nada más que preguntarme me retiro. Ya casi es hora del siguiente biberón de las niñas y debo ir a prepararlos

Tomando la indirecta Esmeralda coloco a la bebe nuevamente en su cesta, los cuales tomo Perla y, sin esperar la contestación de las detectives, se fue por un costado de su casa. Hessonite y Esmeralda se quedaron en silencio hasta que vieron a la ojiazul desaparecer de su vista.

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta de por qué no cambio de casa—Rompía el silencio la rubia afro

-Si, eso creo—Decía la Peliverde dándole la razón a su compañera—Ahora que hacemos?

-Visitemos a sus vecinos—sugería la trigueña mientras caminaba hacia la casa contigua—solo para asegurarnos de que las prioridades de la señorita Shell realmente cambiaron

-Mas le vale a tus instintos no estar errados o terminaras como oficial escolar—advertía la ojiverde a su compañera

-Ya quisieras—contestaba la rubia afro con una sonrisa al tiempo que tocaba el timbre de otra puerta.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

-No puedo creerlo! Cinco casas y nadie vio algo sospechoso! Y ni un solo comentario negativo hacia Shell, la vecina modelo! —exclamaba una consternada trigueña

Esmeralda no decía nada, solo observaba la escena divertida. Tan pronto como llegaron a la estación, las detectives se dirigieron directamente hacia la oficina de Hessonite para poder hablar a solas o, como mencionaba la ojiverde, para que la rubia afro pudiera hacer su rabieta sin que nadie la viera. Era raro ver a la seria y confiada Hessonite perder los estribos de esa manera y más frente a alguien. Esmeralda era a la única persona que le permitía verle en tal situación algo que, en el fondo, conmovía a la peliverde pues para ella eso significaba que su compañera le quería a tal grado de tener la confianza de mostrarle esta faceta suya aun cuando eso significara burlas seguras de parte de la ojiverde

-Con que tus instintos nunca fallan, eh—decía sarcásticamente Esmeralda

-Y no han fallado, se que Shell tiene algo que ver en todo esto que ha pasado, solo tengo que encontrar la manera de comprobarlo—aseguraba totalmente confiada Hessonite

-Que!? Estás loca!?—Expresaba sonoramente la peliverde—por más que has buscado no tienes ningún motivo real para acusar a Shell, todo lo que haces es basándote en suposiciones y corazonadas tuyas. Por que no solo admites que te equivocaste y ya!?

-Porque no estoy equivocada! —Declaraba segura la trigueña—Se que es difícil que me creas pues no tengo nada con que sustentar mi teoría y tampoco te obligare a hacerlo, es tu decisión el confiar en mí o no

-Confió en ti, lo único que te pido es que no te obsesiones con esto. No quiero que te metas en problemas, se lo mucho que amas tu trabajo y lo que te dolería si lo llegases a perder—comentaba turbada Esmeralda

-No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar además míralo por el lado positivo, si me degradan tu serias la nueva jefa—hablaba Hessonite a la ligera, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

-Pues si para ser jefa tengo que perderte entonces no quiero el estúpido puesto! Maldita sea Hessonite, acaso no te importa lo que te pase!?—gritaba exasperada la peliverde

La trigueña se quedo sorprendida ante el arranque de su compañera. Esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba por parte de la ojiverde. Una burla o un comentario sarcástico hubiera sido lo más lógico pero definitivamente no eso, sin embargo, Hessonite podía ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Esmeralda y la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, lo cual hizo que se sintiera avergonzada por su aptitud. Desviando la mirada guardo silencio, enojándose consigo misma por ser incapaz de expresarle su verdadero sentir a su compañera

Un sonoro suspiro de resignación abandono los labios de la peliverde, conocía bien a su amiga y lo inepta que era al momento de expresar sus sentimientos. A veces prácticamente obligaba a la trigueña a darle muestras de afecto y no es que la rubia afro no la quisiera, solo que su educación fue muy dura y estricta. Ambas compartieron un régimen donde cosas como el cariño no tenían cabida y el amor era considerado para débiles. Si bien, poco a poco han ido superando todo el adoctrinamiento que recibieron de Homeworld, a Hessonite aun le costaba trabajo abrirse ante ella

-Solo llévate las cosas con calma—rompía el silencio Esmeralda—no hay crimen perfecto, todos los delincuentes cometen errores y estoy segura que este no será la excepción. Lo atraparemos, te lo aseguro

-Lo sé—respondía calmadamente Hesonite, viendo a la peliverde—solo espero poder atraparlo antes que sea demasiado tarde. Y dejare a Shell por el momento, tienes razón no tengo ningún motivo real para acusarla pero eso no significa que me daré por vencida

-Con eso es suficiente para mí—exclamaba Esmeralda triunfalmente—y tal vez deberías llevarme a cenar, solo para agradecerme que te detenga de hacer estupideces

-Pero yo escojo el restaurante—demandaba Hessonite a su compañera

-Hecho—acordaba jovialmente la peliverde—ahora regresemos con las otras antes de que comiencen a pensar que nos matamos mutuamente

-Como si fueras rival para mí—comentaba engreídamente la trigueña

-No me provoques Cinnamon—amenazaba la ojiverde a la rubia afro mientras se dirigían a encontrarse con sus compañeras. Ambas ya más tranquilas después de todo lo acontecido, sin embargo, inadvertido para ellas, unos fríos e intensos ojos azules las vigilaban desde lejos. Sonriendo maliciosamente, observo a las mujeres hasta que las perdió de vista

-Par de idiotas—murmuraba la misteriosa mujer antes de retirarse del lugar


	9. Cuarto Castigo

CUARTO CASTIGO

El tiempo siguió avanzando rápidamente, han transcurrido casi 4 meses desde que Perla adopto a las niñas y si bien los primeros días fue algo difícil, pronto se acostumbro a su nuevo ritmo de vida. Por suerte ya tenía experiencia previa cuidando bebes y mujeres embarazadas de lo contrario no quiere ni imaginarse lo que habría pasado si hubiera sido primeriza— **Me volvería loca** —pensaba para sí la ojiazul mientras manejaba su carro por un pequeño pero concurrido parque de la zona centro.

-Ya llegamos pequeñas—anunciaba Perla a las bebes, al tiempo que terminaba de estacionar su carro.

Una vez que se detuvo, salió de la parte delantera del vehículo y, tomando a las niñas, se dirigió rumbo a un lugar especifico del parque, no sin antes asegurar bien su carro. El sitio que buscaba era un puesto de comida callejero, atendido por un simpático muchacho rubio de escasos 15 años.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenida a Fry- Señora Shell, que gusto verla!—saludaba alegremente el chico

-Igualmente Peedee, tenía tiempo sin verte. Te has independizado, bien por ti—contestaba Perla honestamente

-Si, ya no podía permanecer con el viejo ni un día más. Afortunadamente gracias a usted y mi hermano pude salir de ese lugar. Créame señora Shell no tengo con que pagarle todo lo que hizo por mi—hablaba humildemente el joven

-No me debes nada Peedee, es lo menos que podía hacer. Tú fuiste un gran amigo de mi hija y muy leal. Yo soy la que no tiene con qué pagarte lo que hiciste por nosotras—respondía honestamente la ojiazul

El joven Fryman no dijo nada, la tristeza reflejada en su mirada hablaba por él. Peedee fue compañero de escuela de Perlita, la conoció a través de Steven y rápidamente se hizo muy cercano a ella. En su reducido grupo de amigos que solo incluía a Steven y Connie, el siempre se había sentido como la tercera rueda, y no es que se llevara mal con el par sino que, cuando salían los tres juntos, Steven acaparaba toda la atención de la joven hindú dejando de lado al chico rubio. La inclusión de Perla al grupo cambio radicalmente su vida pues ahora tenía a alguien con quien hablar. Podría pasar horas con Perlita sin aburrirse y ella nunca se cansaba de él, le encantaba escuchar de sus vivencias en el trabajo y de las locuras de su hermano mayor Ronaldo.

Con el paso del tiempo, el cariño que sentía hacia la alegre niña de ojos azules fue creciendo cada vez más, hasta convertirse en amor. Pero a diferencia del amor egoísta de Steven, el de Peedee era un amor puro, basado en la felicidad de la persona que ama. Por eso, al saber de la relación de Connie y Perla, el chico opto por callar sus sentimientos pues prefería tener a Perlita, aunque sea como amiga, que perderla para siempre. Cuando sus amigas desaparecieron, el no dudo en unirse a la búsqueda, aun si eso significaba faltar a la escuela o al trabajo lo cual le acarreo problemas con su padre. Problemas que se agravaron durante el juicio pues su papá fue uno de los elegidos para ser jurado.

Hasta antes de ese fatídico suceso, Peedee amaba y admiraba a su padre. Sus ansias de conseguir la aprobación de su progenitor fueron lo que lo impulsaron a empezar a trabajar en el negocio familiar, portando con orgullo la camiseta de su uniforme de empleado. Pero debajo del duro semblante del Sr Fryman se encontraba un ser ambicioso y ruin, alguien a quien no le importo cometer una injusticia con tal de ganarse los favores de los Diamond. El joven Fryman no podía creerlo, su padre, la persona que mas respetaba en el mundo, aceptando sobornos para dejar impune a un asesino. Al enterarse de lo que pasaba, el muchacho fue directamente a encarar a su progenitor, amenazándolo con delatarlo si no hacia lo correcto, lo cual solo logro enfurecer al hombre a tal grado que el tipo le propino una severa golpiza a su hijo, mandándolo al hospital por varios días.

Aun así el muchacho no se dio por vencido y, cuando salió del hospital, fue directamente con Perla a decirle lo que pasaba, incluso estaba dispuesto a pasar al estrado si era necesario. Lamentablemente la fiscal rechazo su testimonio y nada pudo hacer para evitar lo que ocurrió después. Peedee quedo desgastado y abatido, huyo de su casa pues no soportaba la presencia de su padre, para irse a vivir con su hermano y su novia. Afortunadamente para el rubio, Ronaldo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y, a pesar de su excéntrica forma de ser, se ha ganado a pulso el cariño y la confianza del chico llegando a convertirse en la figura paterna que el joven tanto necesitaba.

-Y mírate, ahora eres todo un hombre de negocios—decía Perla orgullosa, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos—Pero espero que no descuides tus estudios por atender tu trabajo

-No, claro que no—negaba rápidamente el chico—solo es un trabajo de medio tiempo. Gracias a su apadrinamiento pude conseguir este local móvil pero como aun no tengo permiso para conducir mi hermano se encarga de moverlo.

-Peedee no tienes que hacer esto, si necesitas más dinero solo pídemelo—hablaba seriamente la ojiazul

-Lo sé señora Shell, no me lo tome a mal. Solo quería comenzar a valerme por mi mismo. No quiero causarle problemas a usted ni a nadie más—comentaba el rubio decidido

-No digas tonterías niño. No eres ningún problema para mí además, te guste o no, seguiré dándote mi apoyo hasta que termines la universidad y seas todo un profesionista—declaraba la mujer totalmente decidida

-Pero falta mucho para eso—alegaba apenado el chico

-No me importa—contrarrestaba la ojiazul—eres un chico muy especial Peedee, responsable y trabajador. Estoy segura de que puedes llegar muy lejos si te lo propones. Es bueno que trabajes solo no te enfrasques demasiado en ello, está bien?

-Esta bien—afirmaba alegremente el rubio—Y, le gustaría ordenar algo? La casa invita

-Estas seguro? Porque va a ser un pedido grande—aseguraba Perla levantando los cestos de las niñas

-Y esos bebes!?—exclama sorprendido Peedee, en todo este tiempo que llevaban platicando ni siquiera los había notado

-Son mis hijas—contestaba la ojiazul—se llaman Alejandrita y Sardonix

El chico estaba pasmado observando a las bebes. Era notable el parecido que tenían con Perla pero había algo mas, ciertos rasgos en esas niñas le recordaban a alguien pero no estaba seguro de a quién.

-Son muy lindas, felicidades señora Shell—hablaba el rubio cuando salió de su asombro—Entonces para celebrar la ocasión le preparare el especial de la casa

-De acuerdo pero pagare por la comida—declaraba terminante Perla

-De ninguna manera!—negaba el chico—la casa invita y no aceptare un no como respuesta

-Bueno, te dejare ganar esta vez pero la próxima si me cobraras—precisaba la ojiazul

-Jamás!—exclamaba alegremente el rubio

-Peedee!—gritaba Perla con falsa indignación, divertida al ver al jovial chico prepararle su comida. Ella realmente apreciaba al muchacho, por eso necesitaba verlo. Pronto le haría una visita al señor Fryman pero antes debía checar la relación que el hombre tenía con Peedee. El tipo era un maldito pero si el joven aun le apreciaba entonces la ojiazul no lo dañaría. Ella sería incapaz de hacer algo que lastimara al chico incluso si eso significaba dejar impune a ese bastardo. Pero a como están las cosas, el Sr. Fryman se tiene más que ganado el castigo que Perla ha preparado para él y no solo por lo que le hizo a ella, sino también por haber causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento a su propio hijo.

-Ya es tiempo de pagar las cuentas—susurraba la ojiazul mientras seguía observando Peedee, quien estaba muy entretenido en lo suyo ajeno a todo lo que planeaba hacer la mujer.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Pasaban de las 6 de la tarde cuando Perla finalmente llego a su casa y, tan pronto como entro, se dirigió al sótano para ver a Rose. La pelirosa se encontraba sentada en la cama leyendo uno de los libros que la ojiazul le había dejado, su embarazo ya era notorio a través de su abultado vientre. Después del primer trimestre la ojiazul tuvo que implementar ciertos cambios en su trato con Rose. Para empezar, le avisaba cuando iba a llegar tarde pues no quería que se repitiera otro ataque de nervios como el que tuvo la pelirosa meses atrás; también dejaba la falsa pared abierta, cerrándola solo si lo creía necesario aunque claro le agrego varias cerraduras a la puerta de entrada al sótano. Ahora pasaba más tiempo con la ojirosa, todos los días checaba sus signos vitales y constantemente le preguntaba sobre su estado o si necesitaba algo. Afortunadamente Rose se ha mostrado muy cooperativa con ella lo cual ayudo mucho a mejorar la interacción entre ambas.

Tan perdida estaba la ojiazul en su ensoñación que no se dio cuenta cuando Rose advirtió su presencia hasta que esta última, con dificultad, comenzó a levantarse de la cama. Al ver su movimiento, Perla rápidamente corrió a ayudarla, abriendo la reja en tiempo record entro en el momento justo para tomar a la ojirosa por la cintura mientras esta se sujetaba de sus hombros para estabilizarse. Se quedaron así un momento, abrazadas, con el vientre de la pelirosa como única separación entre ambas.

-Gracias—decía Rose aun abrazada de Perla, con una sonrisa de gratitud dibujada en su rostro—ya me había cansado de esa posición. Y las niñas?

-Están en la sala, las deje solo un momento en lo que venía a dejarte tu comida—contestaba la ojiazul separándose lentamente de Rose mientras le entregaba un recipiente—Espero que te guste, es un platillo especial lo preparo un buen amigo mío

-Huele delicioso—mencionaba la pelirosa tomando la charola—No comerás conmigo?

-C-claro—tartamudeaba nerviosa Perla—iré por las bebes, que quieres para tomar?

-Refresco de manzana—respondía Rose sin dudar

-Que sorpresa—murmuraba la ojiazul sarcásticamente, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Los antojos de la pelirosa se hicieron presentes desde la quinceava semana de embarazo y sus favoritas eran las cosas duces. Ya era habitual para Perla salir a comprar pastelillos, fresas o soda de manzana. Y aunque la ojiazul trataba de que Rose llevara una dieta balanceada, de alguna forma o de otra la pelirosa lograba salirse con la suya

 **-Solo hago esto por mi bebe, nada mas—** pensaba para sí Perla mientras tomaba las cosas y a las niñas, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta hacia el sótano— **cuando todo termine, me desharé de ella—** juraba mentalmente la ojiazul llegando con Rose quien aun se encontraba de pie, esperando pacientemente el regreso de Perla. Su comida estaba sobre una mesita plegable, intacta, pues no quería comenzar sin su compañera

En cuanto la ojiazul acomodo todo procedió a comer con Rose. Habían decidido, de mutuo acuerdo, que Perla liberaría de vez en cuando a la ojirosa con la condición de que esta usara sus esposas y que solo seria cuando estuviera acompañada de ella. La razón de este convenio fue que las piernas de la pelirosa comenzaron a hincharse debido a la inactividad por lo que a la ojiazul no le quedo de otra más que ceder a la petición de Rose, aunque con sus debidas restricciones. Perla no iba a permitir que la pelirosa la manipulara a su antojo solo porque estaba embarazada ni tampoco dejaría que su estúpido sentimentalismo la controlara apartándola de su objetivo. Tenía que mantener la cabeza y el corazón frío, ya había avanzado mucho como para retractarse ahora, además no podía dejar que esas malditas siguieran con su vida como si nada.

-Como te fue en el trabajo?—preguntaba Rose intentando iniciar una conversación

-Lo usual, informes, revisiones, White molestándome. Que tal tu, has tenido algún cambio?—Cuestionaba Perla de forma neutral, mirando a la pelirosa

-El bebe ha estado muy activo últimamente, en especial cuando escucha tu voz—decía la ojirosa acariciando su vientre

-Me gustaría poder hacerte un ultrasonido para verificar que su desarrollo haya sido óptimo—comentaba la ojiazul

-Podríamos hacerlo, si tu quisieras—sugería Rose a su compañera

-Olvídalo—negaba Perla rotundamente

-Tenia que intentarlo—declaraba la ojirosa de forma casual—hay otra cosa de la que necesito hablarte, al principio trate de resistirme pero creo que ya no podre soportar más tiempo

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente si queremos que esto concluya satisfactoriamente. Si está en mis posibilidades ayudarte, lo haré—afirmaba Perla totalmente segura

-Veras, durante estos días me he sentido más sensible de lo habitual—relataba Rose nerviosa, con la mirada puesta en sus alimentos a medio terminar—Y bueno, y-yo deseo, te deseo—murmuraba apenas audible la pelirosa

-Qué?—preguntaba la ojiazul, insegura de lo que había escuchado

-Quiero tener sexo contigo—anunciaba Rose viendo directamente a Perla—Se que dijiste que no volverías a tocarme y lo has cumplido pero yo, realmente lo necesito. Te necesito

La ojiazul estaba es shock y ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar disimularlo. Casi se atraganta con su comida cuando escucho la declaración de la pelirosa. De todas las cosas que podría haberle pedido está definitivamente no entraba en sus contemplaciones. Y no es que no hubiera pasado por esto antes, durante el embarazo de Sheena su libido también aumento considerablemente llegando a tener sesiones maratónicas de sexo candente, algo de lo que, por supuesto, Perla no se quejaba. Pero ahora es diferente, esta mujer no era su amada esposa, era Rose: la persona que jugó con sus sentimientos, aquella que solo la utilizo para su propio beneficio, la que protegió a ese maldito asesino sin importarle nada y la misma que ahora está esperando un hijo suyo.

-Lo hare—respondía la ojiazul rompiendo el silencio—Cuando?

-Cuando quieras, incluso ahora si te parece bien. Podríamos aprovechar que las niñas están dormidas—sugería la ojirosa emocionada

-Ahora!?—cuestionaba Perla inquieta, viendo fijamente a la otra mujer

-No quieres—expresaba Rose decepcionada

-No es eso, solo me tomaste por sorpresa. Realmente no me esperaba algo así—contestaba sinceramente la ojiazul

Levantándose de su asiento, Perla camino hacia la pelirosa la cual también se puso de pie, esperando ansiosa el accionar de la ojiazul. Esta, tomándola del brazo, condujo a Rose a la celda donde, una vez que estuvieron dentro, comenzó a quitarle la ropa y a desabotonar su camisa pues sus esposas le impedían el retirarla completamente. Cuando Perla término de desvestirla, la pelirosa se sentó en su cama de forma segura, acomodando los cojines para estar lo más cómoda que su estado le permitiera. La ojiazul se inclino frente a ella, extendiendo sus manos las dirigió a los muslos de la ojirosa, acariciado y amasando la suave y tierna carne de ellos, encontrando que estaban más abultados de lo normal debido al embarazo. Entre ellos se encontraba el caliente y humedecido coño de Rose, cubierto por una suave franja de vello púbico rosado, tentadoramente provocando a Perla. El intenso aroma de su excitación se desplazaba hacia arriba, haciendo que la nariz de la ojiazul se contrajera por el delicioso olor de su compañera.

Las fosas nasales de Perla no son la única parte de ella que responde al olor. Su propio clítoris tiembla a la vida en los confines de sus pantalones, los cuales sentía más apretados que de costumbre. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Rose cuya mirada tenía un brillo especial, una mezcla de deseo, pasión y algo más que la ojiazul decidió ignorar

-Me vas a follar, Perla?—decía seductoramente la pelirosa

-No esta noche—contestaba la susodicha—Me temo que podría lastimarte

-No me harás daño—objetaba la ojirosa

-No voy a correr el riesgo—sentenciaba seria la ojiazul

Un gracioso puchero inundo las facciones de Rose, ante lo cual Perla no puede evitar sonreír. La sonrisa permanece incluso cuando esta se levanta para besar a su compañera; primero en sus labios, donde permanece un rato hasta que la necesidad de aire las obliga a separarse. Luego se dirige a sus sensibles e hinchados pechos a los cuales les da un trato especial, besándolos suave y gentilmente. Continuando su descenso hacia su inflamado vientre, donde ahora crece la nueva vida que han formado juntas. Deteniéndose en su montículo, tan cerca que su toque hace cosquillas en el clítoris de Rose, haciendo que la pelirosa se estremezca involuntariamente.

-Por favor—suplicaba quedamente la ojirosa

La ojiazul solo sonríe, luego presiona dos besos más en su montículo mientras que sus manos agarraban suavemente los muslos de la pelirosa para mantenerlos en su lugar. En el momento en que Rose deja escapar un fuerte y urgente gemido es cuando Perla ataca directamente su clítoris, presionando cálidos besos en su sensible parte, arremolinando su lengua a su alrededor con dulzura y succionándolo con vehemencia.

-P-Perla!—gime la ojirosa sonoramente

La lengua de su compañera guía su clítoris entre sus labios para una succión aguda y rápida que dejaba a Rose sin aliento. Los ojos de Perla observaban sus reacciones todo el tiempo, la ojiazul no necesitaba ver sus propias acciones para saber lo que estaba haciendo pues este es un territorio que ella ha explorado muchas veces antes.

Ahora la lengua de Perla se adentraba mas en ella, separando suavemente las cortinas carnosas de sus labios menores y lamiendo rítmicamente entre ellos. El color se eleva al rostro de Rose mientras sus dedos se enroscaban a través del sedoso cabello de la ojiazul, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuero cabelludo y apretándola cada vez que la lengua de Perla acariciaba su punto sensible, cosquilleando su entrada y poniéndola más ansiosa con cada movimiento.

-Mas! No bromees!—exige la pelirosa

Perla cambia nuevamente su actuar, regresando al hinchado clítoris de Rose para tomarlo entre sus labios una vez más, el tierno brote ya se siente pesado y adolorido, incapaz de seguir soportando tanta estimulación. La ojirosa estaba tan concentrada en la sensación cálida y húmeda de su entrepierna que no se dio cuenta de que Perla había liberado su muslo, hasta que los dedos largos y delgados que lo sujetaban se introducen abruptamente en el interior de su vagina, presionando más allá de su entrada en un movimiento rápido y hábil. Ella grita ante la sensación, dos dedos de su pareja buscan rápidamente su punto más sensible dentro de ella, acariciándolo eficazmente con cada empuje corto y veloz hasta que la presión en el vientre de Rose explota, pasando a través de ella en poderosas olas de su esencia caliente y resbaladiza, la cual sale disparada goteando alrededor de los dedos de Perla. Sus paredes internas se contraen alrededor del bombeo de la ojiazul quien mantiene las constantes caricias aun cuando sabe que la otra mujer ya ha culminado

Entonces hay silencio, el cual solo era roto de vez en cuando por los pequeños jadeos provenientes de la ojirosa quien saboreaba felizmente la sensación de liberación. Rose no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo paso antes de que Perla sacara sus dedos de ella, llevándoselos inmediatamente a su boca, chupándolos hasta limpiarlos completamente. El clímax había golpeado a la pelirosa tan repentina e intensamente que ella ni siquiera fue consciente de lo fuerte que expreso su éxtasis. Pasados varios minutos, el resplandor de su orgasmo comenzaba a desvanecerse además de que el hormigueo que antes sentía en su cuerpo se ha extinguido casi completamente. Lentamente el cansancio empezaba a apoderarse de Rose, sus parpados se hacían pesados y le costaba trabajo mantener la cabeza recta. Perla se dio cuenta de eso por cual opto por ayudar a la pelirosa a acostarse en la cama, procediendo después a retirarle las esposas.

-Estas satisfecha?—preguntaba Perla a su compañera

-Ni siquiera cerca, creo que tendremos que repetirlo—respondía una risueña pelirosa, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la ojiazul—Sabes, deberías disculparte con ella por el terremoto que provocaste—comentaba Rose divertida acariciando su vientre, ocasionando un abundante sonrojo en su pareja

-N-no digas tonterías!—decía una apenada Perla mientras se levantaba de su lugar e iba a revisar a las bebes que se habían despertado debido al alboroto hecho por ambas mujeres.

-Tengo que irme, estarás bien por tu cuenta?—Cuestionaba la ojiazul

-Si, no te preocupes—contestaba la pelirosa, cubriéndose con las sabanas pues sentía que pronto sucumbiría al sueño

Perla cerro la celda nuevamente, retiro las sobras de lo que fue su comida colocando todo en una bolsa y limpiando el pequeño espacio. Cuando termino tomo a las bebes y procedió a retirarse pero antes de salir escucho la voz de Rose llamándola, obligándola a detenerse.

-Gracias—murmuraba Rose adormilada

-De nada—decía simplemente la ojiazul sin voltear a verla

Subiendo las escaleras, Perla continuo su camino. Mientras cerraba la puerta del sótano no pudo evitar observar sus manos, en las cuales aun podía oler el aroma de la pelirosa **-Solo hago esto por mi bebe, nada más—** se repetía mentalmente Perla y se lo seguiría repitiendo una y otra vez hasta convencer a esa maldita vocecita en su interior que no la dejaba en paz

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Eran las 11:30 de la noche, hora en que "La caminata Frita" cerraba sus puertas por un día más. En realidad el horario de cierre del local era de las 9:30 de la noche pero al ser uno de los restaurantes de comida frita más concurridos de la zona, muchas veces alargaba su tiempo de servicio obligando a sus trabajadores a quedarse más de lo debido. Los empleados sabían que no podían negarse ya que eso significaría despido seguro sin derecho a nada pues su jefe, el Sr. Fryman, era un maldito explotador que no aceptaba ninguna excusa para abandonar el trabajo.

-A ver todos ya conocen la rutina, tienen que enseñarme sus bolsas antes de que se vayan—Ordenaba un hombre rubio, grande y corpulento a un pequeño grupo de gente amontonado en el área de servicio del local. Sus facciones duras, voz grave y su barba de candado solo le daban una apariencia aun más intimidante.

Los empleados se formaron resignados para que, uno a uno, su jefe los registrara hasta que el tuviera la certeza de que ninguno de ellos hubiese tenido la osadía de robarle. Su escudriño no solo se limitaba a las bolsas de su personal sino también a la ropa del mismo, revisándolos como si de ladrones se tratasen. Todos tenían que pasar por eso, incluidas las mujeres, con las que el degenerado se tomaba su tiempo, divirtiéndole el hacer sentir mal a las chicas que tenían la mala fortuna de trabajar para él.

Varias veces el sr. Fryman fue denunciado por su abuso de poder pero, inexplicablemente para todos, el tipo nunca fue investigado, citado o siquiera multado. Esto a la larga provoco que el hombre se sintiera intocable, con el derecho de hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Su comportamiento empeoro a tal punto que trabajar para el resultaba en una verdadera pesadilla, necesitabas estar muy desesperado para aceptar a semejante patrón y eso era precisamente lo que el sr. Fryman buscaba: personas necesitadas que no tuvieran otra opción. La mayor parte de su personal eran exconvictos de clase menor, a los cuales les resultaría muy difícil encontrar otro trabajo.

-Ya pueden irse—anunciaba el sr. Fryman, abriendo la puerta del personal—nos vemos mañana si es que se atreven a volver—despedía el tipo a los empleados de manera burlona

Cuando salió el último de ellos, el hombre procedió a cerrar las puertas del local cerciorándose de que todo estuviera asegurado, incluso acciono la alarma de seguridad. Una vez que termino, el tipo se dirigió a su oficina donde se encerró para contar las ganancias del día. A pesar de estar ocupado, el sr. Fryman seguía atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, poniéndose alerta ante el más mínimo ruido.

El hombre no era tonto, sabía que su forma de ser le había acarreado muchos enemigos. Más de una vez intentaron exhibirlo ante las autoridades pero esos idiotas no contaban con que el sr. Fryman estaba bajo la protección de los Diamond y todo gracias a una pequeña maniobra suya. Cuando lo convocaron como jurado en el caso Universe, el acepto la proposición gustosamente, pues creía que esa sería una gran forma de hacerle publicidad a su negocio. Nunca se imagino que Steven, el niño al que le regalaba las sobras de la freidora, era hijo de una Diamond, ni mucho menos que su madre Rose era en realidad Pink Diamond. En ese momento, el sr. Fryman ni siquiera se daba cuenta en lo que se había metido, fue solo hasta que los representantes de los Diamond le hicieron una visita que el hombre rubio comprendió la magnitud de su situación y se propuso sacar el mayor provecho posible de todo eso.

A diferencia de sus colegas jurados, el sr. Fryman no solo se conformo con dinero, el sujeto también exigió protección secular, petición con la cual los Diamond estuvieron de acuerdo. Su convenio estuvo a punto de ser arruinado por culpa de su hijo menor, el cual descubrió su jugarreta y lo amenazo con denunciarlo si no hacia lo correcto pero el hombre lo callo propinándole una brutal golpiza que lo mantuvo en el hospital por varios días. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que había hecho lo correcto en aliarse con los Diamond pues, a pesar de la magnitud de sus acciones, ni siquiera recibió un citatorio por parte de las autoridades.

En el fondo lamentaba que su hijo no compartiera su misma ideología pues, de sus dos vástagos, Peedee era el que tenía más actitudes para heredar el negocio familiar además de poseer un buen toque culinario, lamentablemente su nobleza fue su perdición. El comercio es un mundo cruel y despiadado, en el que solo los más astutos salen adelante y donde personas como su hijo no tienen cabida. El trato de enseñarle todo eso al muchacho, hacerlo fuerte para cuando fuera su momento, era una lástima que el joven no haya comprendido sus intenciones.

En ese momento, un extraño ruido proveniente de afuera llamo su atención. El robusto hombre agudizo sus sentidos para calcular el origen de ese extraño sonido dándose cuenta que procedía del área donde comían los clientes. El sr. Fryman abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco un revolver calibre 22 que tenía guardada para estos casos. Ya antes intentaron asaltarlo y, aunque el tipo era grande y fuerte, se sentía más seguro con un arma en sus manos. Así que, abriendo la puerta de su oficina, se dispuso a salir para averiguar la causa de ese ruido y darle su merecido a quien fuera que lo estuviera provocando.

A primera vista no encontró nada fuera de lugar, las sillas y las mesas se encontraban justo como las habían acomodado los empleados, la alarma estaba activa y las puertas cerradas. Fue cuando caminaba hacia el dispositivo de seguridad que el hombre sintió un extraño piquete en su espalda, similar al pinchazo de una aguja. Asustado, el sr. Fryman comenzó a moverse hacia todos lados, con la pistola preparada para disparar en cualquier momento. Entonces un nuevo piquete se hizo presente, esta vez en su pierna derecha. A este punto el robusto hombre empezaba a sentir su cuerpo pesado, sus movimientos eran erráticos, lentos y sin coordinación. Sus manos soltaron la pistola, incapaces de seguir sosteniéndola; sus piernas le fallaron por lo que termino cayendo de bruces en el piso. Aun así el tipo trataba de llegar a su oficina arrastrándose por el piso, siendo detenido por el dolor causado por el fuerte impacto de una silla en su espalda, a la cual le siguió otra, luego otra y otra, continuando hasta que el hombre dejo de moverse.

Cuando el sr. Fryman recupero la conciencia aun sentía su cuerpo adolorido y cansado. Se encontraba dentro de una especie de traje metálico que lo cubría completamente, ajustado en sus extremidades pero siendo más ancho y tubular de la parte del abdomen hasta la cabeza donde, curiosamente, tenía dos orificios simulando un par de ojos. Estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser el interior de su restaurante, en mediación del área donde comían los clientes. De pronto un fuerte olor a gasolina inundo sus fosas nasales, por los orificios de su traje pudo ver como el peligroso liquido se escurría a través de este, empapándolo completamente. El miedo se apodero del hombre, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia hizo un vano intento por levantarse pero fue demasiado tarde, una pequeña flama procedente de un cerillo basto para iniciar su infierno en vida. Con pavor observaba como las llamas lo cubrían completamente sobre el traje, calentando rápidamente el metal el cual comenzó a quemarle la piel de sus extremidades mientras que sentía como su cabeza y abdomen eran cocidos lentamente por el abrasador calor. Sus gritos de dolor invadieron el lugar pero de nada servían pues el sr. Fryman sabía de antemano que nadie vendría en su ayuda.

A este punto la piel de sus brazos y piernas ya estaba completamente derretida y adherida al metal. Su cara estaba hinchada y le costaba respirar además sentía como un liquido se escurría por su nariz, boca y oídos. De un momento a otro el tipo perdió el sentido, quedándose ahí, inmóvil, mientras las llamas a su alrededor se extendían por todo su restaurante, amenazándolo con consumirlo hasta reducirlo a cenizas.

Al mismo tiempo una figura misteriosa, vestida completamente de negro, salía por la puerta de atrás. Caminaba a paso rápido, ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche, hasta llegar a una motocicleta escondida en un lugar estratégico. Tomando su vehículo, siguió su trayecto por una carretera desértica, dejando tras de sí una estela de sufrimiento y destrucción.


	10. Cuarta Investigacion

CUARTA INVESTIGACIÓN

Transcurría un día común en la estación de policía. La detective Hessonite Cinnamon, líder de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales, se encontraba entregando unos informes de su último caso, el cual se trataba de un maestro acusado de colocar cámaras de video en los baños y vestidores para grabar a los estudiantes y, posteriormente, vender las filmaciones o chantajearlos con las mismas. Afortunadamente pudieron recaudar todas las pruebas necesarias para que la denuncia procediera y meter a ese degenerado en prisión. Con la satisfacción otorgada por un trabajo bien hecho más el aire de triunfo de haber resuelto el caso, Hessonite sentía que nada podía arruinar este momento o al menos así lo era hasta que escucho a una molesta vocecita llamarla.

-Pero miren lo que escupió el gato—hablaba mordazmente una mujer blanca, de cabello azul hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color. Su malévola mirada y aire de superioridad hacían crispar el temple de la trigueña

-Hola Aguamarina—Saludaba de mala gana Hessonite, volteando a ver a la nombrada—que desagradable coincidencia toparme contigo

-Si, lo mismo digo. Y que llevas ahí? Otro crimen sin resolver?—Preguntaba burlonamente la ojiazul

-No. Para tu información no solo logramos finalizar este caso satisfactoriamente sino que también acabamos con una red de extorción escolar—respondía orgullosa la trigueña—Y para que lo sepas mi taza de efectividad es del 75%

-La mía es del 82%-contrapunteaba Aguamarina

-Tu pequeña sa..—decía una molesta Hessonite pero su frase murió a medio camino cuando una foto en la carpeta que sostenía la peliazul llamo su atención. Era el rostro de un hombre rubio con barba de candado, de no más de 40 años. La trigueña paso del enojo al asombro en cuestión de segundos pues conocía esa cara a la perfección, se trataba de uno de los involucrados en el caso Universe.

-De que es ese informe?—cuestionaba la rubia afro a su similar

-Que?—articulaba la peliazul totalmente desconcertada

-El hombre de la foto en tu carpeta, por que lo tienes ahí?—exclamaba exasperada la trigueña

-Oh, esto—contestaba Aguamarina mostrándole la carpeta a Hessonite—es un tipo que fue atacado en su negocio hace 5 días. Al sujeto lo metieron en una especie de botarga metálica macabramente similar a la mascota de su restaurante, luego lo empaparon de gasolina y le prendieron fuego. Cuando los bomberos lo encontraron el hombre parecía una salchicha hervida

-Sobrevivió?—cuestionaba Hessonite turbada

-Vivirá, pero no será una buena vida—contestaba casual la peliazul—Pero por qué preguntas? Acaso lo conocías o es simple curiosidad?

-Aguamarina, podrías pasarme ese caso? Te lo pido como un favor especial—hablaba seriamente la trigueña—Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie además te daré todos los resultados a ti para que los revises

-Sabes, usualmente me haría más del rogar pero estoy algo saturada de trabajo así que si tanto lo quieres, tómalo. Aunque te advierto que pierdes tu tiempo, el incendio consumió toda la evidencia y no hay testimonios ni nada que nos lleve a un posible culpable. Pero si logras resolver esto, que lo dudo mucho, me quedare con todo el crédito—Declaraba triunfalmente la susodicha

-Por supuesto—acordaba de mala gana la rubia afro

-Y no olvides que me debes una, y una muy grande—comentaba la peliazul entregándole la carpeta a su similar—Bien, me marcho. Al contrario de ti, que te gusta perder el tiempo con la basura, yo si tengo trabajo importante que hacer

-Todas las personas que vienen aquí a pedir nuestra ayuda son importantes. La justicia debe ser igual para todos—afirmaba Hessonite totalmente convencida

-Si claro, como tú digas. Sigue así y llegaras muy lejos—Terminaba de manera sarcástica Aguamarina mientras seguía su camino. La trigueña la siguió con la mirada hasta que la peliazul se perdió de vista por el pasillo de la estación. Enfadada, la rubia afro se dirigió directamente a su oficina para revisar la carpeta entregada por Aguamarina sin ser molestada. Pero su tiempo de calma duro poco pues una escandalosa peliverde hizo su aparición, interrumpiendo su concentración y enojando mas a la, ya de por sí, enfadada mujer.

-Y esa cara? Que te paso? Esta mañana estabas muy feliz y ahora parece como si quisieras mandar a la silla eléctrica a alguien—exclamaba Esmeralda al ver la mirada fulminante que le dirigía su compañera

-Nada, solo tuve un encuentro casual con esa enana sabionda, presumida e irritante—respondía molesta Hessonite

-Navy—Aseveraba amenazadoramente la peliverde

-Qué? No! A ella la tolero. Me refería a Aguamarina—le aclaraba Hessonite a la peliverde

-Es lo mismo, solo que en diferente color. Créeme no hay ninguna diferencia—aseguraba la mujer totalmente convencida

-Por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo—comentaba la trigueña frustrada—Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer como para seguirte el juego

-Quien es él?—preguntaba Esmeralda mientras observaba a su compañera pegar la foto de un hombre rubio en un recuadro de madera, donde había otras fotos adheridas a el

-Se apellida Fryman, es dueño de uno de los restaurantes de la zona de bocados. Fue atacado de manera brutal hace unos días en su propio local y, adivina qué? El fue jurado en el caso Universe—explicaba Hessonite a su compañera la cual, al escuchar eso ultimo, dio un suspiro de fastidio pues ya se daba una idea de a qué se refería la rubia afro

-Otra vez con eso? En serio Hesonite creo que te has obsesionado con este caso—afirmaba la peliverde al observar las fotos del recuadro las cuales eran de Peridot Olivine, Lapis Lazuli, Greg Universe, Rose Universe, Lars Barriga, Jenny Pizza y ahora la del Sr. Fryman. Todas incluían la fecha de cuando fueron atacados y el rol que habían llevado durante el proceso a Steven Universe

-Dime, de que otra manera explicas esta serie de ataques? Todas estas víctimas están relacionadas a ese caso y me atrevo a asegurar, sin temor a equivocarme, que fue la misma persona la que los perpetro-declaraba la rubia afro totalmente convencida

-Quizás solo es coincidencia—razonaba Esmeralda

-No hay coincidencias, amiga. Solo lo inevitable—decía Hessonite tomando sus cosas—Le hare una visita a los hijos del sr. Fryman, vendrás conmigo?

-Como si tuviera otra opción—exclamaba la ojiverde mientras seguía a su compañera hacia el estacionamiento

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Dos horas más tarde ambas mujeres se encontraban en un pequeño parque de la zona centro, buscando un puesto de comida ambulante. En cuanto lo encontraron se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia él, con la mirada puesta en el joven y alegre rubio que lo atendía.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidas a Frynlandia!—saludaba amablemente el joven—Puedo tomar su orden?

-Peedee Fryman, soy la detective Cinnamon y ella es mi compañera la detective Green. Estamos aquí para investigar sobre lo sucedido a su padre—hablaba sin rodeos Hessonite

-Otra vez?—preguntaba el rubio hastiado—ya les dije todo lo que se a sus compañeras

-Si, sobre eso, según el informe de mis colegas hace casi dos años que usted ya no vivía con su padre. Dígame joven Fryman, cual fue el motivo de su separación? Por que abandono su casa?—hostigaba la trigueña al muchacho

-Solo digamos que tuvimos diferencias irreconciliables—contestaba Peedee—El hizo unas cosas con las que yo no estuve de acuerdo y, bueno, no tomo muy bien mi negativa

-Que tan mal lo tomo?—cuestionaba la rubia afro

-Me dio una golpiza que me mantuvo en el hospital por varios días y me costó un diente—Decía el chico mientras les mostraba a las detectives la pieza dental que le faltaba—Cuando me recupere me fui a vivir con mi hermano incluso tuve que comprar ropa nueva porque el viejo no me dejo sacar ninguna de mis pertenencias.

-Pero, exactamente, que le dijo al sr. Fryman que lo hizo reaccionar de esa forma?—insistía Hesonite

-Han escuchado acerca del "caso Universe"—comentaba Peedee, a lo que las mujeres asintieron—bien mi padre fue jurado en ese caso y vendió su voto para declarar inocente al acusado. Cuando lo descubrí lo amenace con denunciarlo pero no me escucho, nadie lo hizo

Al oír eso último ambas mujeres cruzaron miradas mientras que una sensación de malestar se presento en el interior de la rubia afro. Si bien había rumores de que algo turbio ocurrió durante el proceso a Steven Universe esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaban de voz de un testigo. El muchacho debió haberla pasado realmente mal para que hasta su propio progenitor le diera la espalda. Ahora entendía porque Aguamarina se mofo de ella, al decirle que le gustaba perder tiempo con la basura **—Pero la justicia es para todos sin importar lo repugnante que sea la víctima, nunca desvíes la mirada—** pensaba para sí la trigueña, convencida de sus propias palabras.

-Dime muchacho, porque no denunciaste a tu padre? Si le hubieran levantado cargos lo abrían expulsado del jurado—hablaba Esmeralda, rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-Lo intente pero no procedió, ninguna acusación en su contra fue procesada. Por eso no me extraña lo que le paso, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien le hiciera pagar todas las que debía—razonaba seriamente el joven

-Lo dices como si el sr. Fryman fuera la peor persona del mundo—manifestaba la peliverde viendo directamente al joven

-Pues no me consta pero dicen que trataba muy mal a sus trabajadores y, por como lo quemaron, lo más probable es que haya sido un empleado o exempleado suyo el que lo hizo—conjeturaba el chico

-Por que lo crees?—hablaba nuevamente Hessonite

-Cualquiera que haya tenido la desgracia de trabajar para él, sabe que no había nada mas degradante que el que te obligara a usar la botarga de Frybo—relataba el joven—todos odiaban ese disfraz, incluido yo. Por lo tanto, la persona que lo ataco debía odiar a esa mascota por eso uso a la misma para darle un, como le dicen, castigo irónico?

-Se ha interrogado a todo su personal y algunos excolaboradores suyos y, hasta ahora, no tenemos ninguna prueba contundente para culpar a alguno de ellos. Dime muchacho, hay alguien más que odiara a tu padre tanto como para hacerle eso? Y, aparte de ti, quien mas sabe lo que hizo el sr. Fryman en el caso Universe?—hostigaba la trigueña una vez más, buscando alguna reacción en el chico

En cuanto escucho las preguntas de la detective, Peedee no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Un sudor frio comenzó a bajar por su frente mientras que desviaba la mirada de las mujeres frente a sí, pues le fue imposible seguir manteniendo contacto visual con la detective.

-Pu- ues como les mencione intente denunciar lo del soborno pero nadie me hizo caso, de eso solo mi hermano y yo sabíamos, tal ve-ez también su novi-ia—tartamudeaba el rubio inseguro—Y no sé qué paso con mi padre después de que abandone la casa

-Estas seguro?—presionaba Hessonite

-Por supuesto! Y lo siento oficiales pero tengo que volver a mi trabajo. Si quieren seguir con su interrogatorio tendrá que ser otro día—terminaba el chico, dándoles la espalda a las oficiales

-Entonces volveremos otro día—aseguraba la rubia afro, sin siquiera saber si el joven la había escuchado

-Espera—exclamaba repentinamente Esmeralda—Oye niño, podrías tomarme mi orden? Quiero un combo 3. Tu quieres algo Hessonite?

Tanto como la trigueña como el rubio estaban desconcertados. Peedee fue el primero en reaccionar pues rápidamente se fue a cumplir con la orden de la peliverde mientras que la rubia afro solo se limito a soltar un suspiro de resignación

-Pídeme un combo 5 pero tú vas a pagarlo—Exigía Hessonite viendo mordazmente a su compañera

-Esta bien, pero la otra la pagas tu—acordaba la peliverde—Oye niño, también quiero un combo 5.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

-Pues no está mal, aunque le falta pulirse más al muchacho—declaraba la ojiverde mientras tomaba otro bocado. Ambas mujeres se encontraban comiendo en la oficina de la rubia afro, habían tenido un día muy largo y, ahora, sus cuerpos les exigían que se tomaran un pequeño y merecido descanso

Después de su encuentro con el menor de los Fryman, las detectives siguieron interrogando a los demás sospechosos. También fueron a ver lo que quedo del restaurante del sr. Fryman, el cual fue casi consumido por el fuego a tal grado que afecto a los demás locales. Cuando regresaron a la estación, Hessonite inmediatamente le pidió a Nefrita que investigara todo lo que fuera posible al joven Peedee, había algo extraño en la actitud de ese chico lo cual levantaba dudas en el interior de la trigueña.

-No entiendo como el atacante pudo entrar sin activar los sistemas de seguridad, se necesita de un equipo avanzado para poder desactivar las alarmas y, aun así, tienes que apuntar directamente a la matriz—comentaba la rubia afro a su compañera

-Quizás el chico tenga razón y se trate solo de algún tipo de venganza por parte de algún empleado—hablaba la peliverde de manera casual—Así como lo pones, solo alguien que conociera muy bien ese restaurante podría haber hecho tales cosas

-Los únicos que conocen mejor que nadie ese local son los hijos de Fryman—razonaba la trigueña

-Vamos Hessonite, tú los viste. En serio crees que alguno de ellos puede ser el atacante?—cuestionaba seriamente Esmeralda

-No, pero creo que el más joven nos oculta algo. Notaste como se puso nervioso cuando le pregunte sobre el caso Universe. Estoy segura de que protege a alguien—afirmaba convencida Hessonite

-A quien? A Perla Shell? Sabes, si sigues insistiendo con esa mujer voy a comenzar a pensar que te gusta—decía de manera burlona la peliverde

-No digas estupideces, idiota!—exclama molesta la rubia afro, su enojo solo aumento más al escuchar la risa de su compañera, la cual le estaba agotando su poca paciencia.

Repentinamente unos golpecitos interrumpieron su momento. Se trataba de Nefrita quien había ido a entregar los resultados de su búsqueda a la rubia afro. En cuanto tuvo los papeles en su poder, Hessonite inmediatamente comenzó a leerlos poniendo su total atención en los documentos en sus manos. Ni siquiera le agradeció a la hacker por su trabajo, siendo su compañera peliverde la que se encargo de ella al ver a la trigueña totalmente enfrascada en su asunto. Esmeralda siguió comiendo en silencio pues sabía que cuando Hessonite se ponía así, no había poder en el mundo que hiciera que la rubia afro se saliera de su concentración.

-Te dije que mis instintos no fallan—comento repentinamente la trigueña—lee esto

Tomando la carpeta, Esmeralda comenzó a leer de mala gana lo señalado por la otra mujer. Cuando termino sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, victimas del asombro que invadía a la peliverde pues en ese documento aparecía el nombre de Perla Shell como patrocinadora financiera del joven Peedee Fryman


	11. Quinto Castigo

QUINTO CASTIGO

-Ma-as rápido!—gritaba en éxtasis una pelirosa mientras una chica delgada y pálida la penetraba por detrás. Rose se encontraba "a cuatro patas" sobre su cama, con su abultado vientre de 33 semanas reposando en unas almohadas, sugerencia de su compañera quien ahora se hallaba de rodillas detrás de la ojirosa, bombeando tan rápido como podía sin lastimar a su pareja. Sus gemidos y jadeos era todo lo que se escuchaba en el sótano donde se encontraban, estuvieron así durante un rato hasta que el placentero orgasmo llego para ambas, derrumbando a una cansada pelirosa sobre el colchón. Por su parte, Perla prefirió sentarse en el extremo inferior de la cama pues esta no era lo suficientemente ancha para abarcar a las dos, sobre todo con la condición de Rose. Así que la ojiazul simplemente se recargo en la pared, descansando en lo que recuperaba el aliento.

Últimamente sus encuentros sexuales habían sido más frecuentes, especialmente durante los últimos meses del embarazo de Rose. Si bien al principio Perla se encontraba algo renuente a hacerlo con la pelirosa, poco a poco fue cediendo aunque con la condición de que la embarazada usara sus esposas durante el acto. Quizás era algo exagerado de su parte, pero la ojiazul no podía arriesgarse a cometer ningún tipo de error, sobretodo estando su bebe tan próximo a nacer.

 **-Eres una enferma paranoica, P. Con razón Rose te desecho!—** sonaba una voz en la cabeza de la ojiazul. Voz que no le pertenecía a ella sino a una chica que, quizás alguna vez, llego a querer más que como una simple amiga. Es una lástima que sus diferencias las hallan separado pero, en el fondo, no le guardaba rencor por rechazarla pues gracias a ella pudo conocer a Sheena y formar una familia. Familia que le fue arrebatada por ese malnacido que ella defendió, y todo por querer quedar bien con su amante.

Perla sabia que Greg tenía una aventura con Amatista, lo descubrió por casualidad mientras estaba en una de sus citas con Sheena, aun así no fue capaz de delatarlos. Por una parte no quería herir a Rose pues seguro quedaría destrozada al enterarse de la infidelidad de su esposo además dudaba que la pelirosa le creyera; tampoco deseaba traicionar a Amatista, quien le juro que dejaría al rockero y que no lo volvería a hacer.

 **-Y no cumpliste tu promesa—** pensaba para sí la ojiazul

-En que piensas?—preguntaba una curiosa pelirosa viendo fijamente a su compañera

-En cosas—contestaba casualmente Perla—La siguiente semana comenzaran mis vacaciones así podre concluir los preparativos para el parto. Ya tengo casi todo listo solo espero que al bebe no se le ocurra adelantarse

-Haz pensado en algún nombre para ella?—comentaba Rose

-No—respondía nerviosa la ojiazul

-Que tal Perla?—sugería la ojirosa

-De ninguna manera se llamara así—rechazaba rotundamente Perla

-Por qué no? Qué hay de malo en que mi hija lleve el nombre de su padre?—insistía la pelirosa—Entonces, que tal Nora o Rose o Pink?

-Menos—negaba otra vez la ojiazul

-Si no das sugerencias tampoco seas tan negativa—acusaba Rose a la otra chica

-Rainbow, me gusta ese nombre—decía Perla después de meditarlo un poco—O tal vez Ópalo

-Me agrada Rainbow—convenía la pelirosa—A ti también te agrada, verdad? Mi pequeña Rainbow—hablaba la ojirosa con su vientre al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba

Perla solo observaba la escena en silencio, no pudiendo evitar que una genuina sonrisa se formara en su rostro. En todo el tiempo que le llevo planear su venganza jamás se imagino que Rose se acoplaría a ella de tal forma. Le agradece a su buen tino el haber escogido a la ojirosa y no a la otra candidata. Es cierto que, al principio, las cosas fueron difíciles entre ellas pero todo eso fue cambiando conforme avanzaba en su embarazo y la ojiazul esperaba que las cosas siguieran así pues pronto alguien más se uniría a sus vidas y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, realmente necesitaría de la ayuda y cooperación de la pelirosa

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

-En el semáforo de vuelta a la derecha—indicaba una mujer morena, bajita y regordeta al taxista que la llevaba. Su largo y voluminoso cabello color lila pálido se encontraba amarrado en una cola de caballo, mientras que sus ojos violetas se enfocaban en el panorama frente a ella. Se trataba de su antiguo vecindario, donde paso sus primeros años de vida junto a su familia y al cual había tenido que volver por causas de fuerza mayor. Después de todo no era seguro para alguien en su condición estar sola en un apartamento por lo que, a insistencia de sus hermanas mayores, se vio obligada a regresar temporalmente.

 **-No estaría en esta situación si el puto de tu padre no nos hubiera abandonado** —pensaba amargamente Amatista, acariciando su voluminoso vientre de 34 semanas de embarazo **—Y con todo lo que hice por el**

Después de la desaparición de Rose, la pelilila se había hecho cargo de cuidar de Greg en lo que este se recuperaba de sus heridas pues creía que el perpetrador podría regresar por él, incluso se lo llevo a vivir a su apartamento con la excusa de que ahí estaría más seguro, fue durante ese lapso que Amatista descubrió que estaba embarazada. Al principio le sorprendió mucho, pues ella y Greg siempre fueron muy cuidadosos para evitar una situación de esa magnitud. Pero la sorpresa pronto dio paso a la alegría ya que, sin Rose estorbando, esta era su oportunidad de tener una relación formal con el rockero sin la necesidad de esconderse. Lamentablemente para la chica, el castaño no pensaba lo mismo.

No solo negó que ese hijo fuera suyo sino que también se fue de la ciudad, argumentando que quería iniciar una nueva vida y dejar todo lo que había sucedido atrás. No le importaron las suplicas de la pelilila ni mucho menos su intención de irse con él, simplemente desapareció como si nada solo dándole una última advertencia como despedida

 _-Podemos huir juntos, irnos a un sitio donde nadie nos conozca. Si es contigo hasta tu camioneta es un buen lugar para vivir—argumentaba una desesperada Amatista, viendo como Greg empacaba sus cosas_

 _-Yo ya pague mi pecado, Amatista. Pero tú aun tienes una cuenta por saldar y no estoy loco para interponerme en su camino—refutaba un apurado castaño_

 _-Entonces me dejaras a mi suerte? A mí y a tu hijo?—reclamaba la pelilila_

 _-No es mío!—exclamaba Greg—Escucha ódiame si quieres, maldíceme por el resto de tu vida pero nada ni nadie harán que me quede. Tú y las otras son las siguientes y yo no voy a enfrentarme a ella_

 _-Eres un cobarde hijo de puta!—gritaba furiosa Amatista—Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti y con esto me pagas!_

 _-Yo nunca te pedí nada, tu sola te me ofreciste. Te dije desde el principio que no quería una relación formal contigo y aun así aceptaste. Ahora no me vengas con reclamos cuando yo siempre fui honesto además, tu jamás serás Rose—remataba el rockero tomando sus maletas y dirigiéndose a la puerta—Adiós Amatista, gracias—finalizaba el hombre antes de salir del apartamento, dejando tras de sí a una pelilla sumida en su dolor_

-Listo señorita, ya llegamos—anunciaba el taxista sacando a Amatista de sus pensamientos

-Gracias, cuanto le debo?—preguntaba la morena al hombre mientras tomaba su bolso

-Son 27 dólares señorita, permítame ayudarle a bajar sus cosas—respondía el hombre bajándose del auto y dirigiéndose hacia la cajuela del mismo

-Por supuesto—convenía alegremente la morena

Así, entre el taxista y Amatista llevaron todas las bolsas de las compras de la pelilila hasta su casa, donde fueron recibidos por las hermanas de la misma. Una vez que le pago al hombre, la morena se dirigió a su hogar temporal el cual compartía con sus tres hermanas mayores, las cuales estaban preparando todo para una gran fiesta que habría en la noche. Dos de ellas se encontraban muy entretenidas revisando lo traído por su hermanita mientras que la otra se hallaba limpiando el patio trasero.

-Ya tan pronto estas bebiendo Sharky? Al menos espérate a que la fiesta empiece—comentaba una alegre Amatista viendo como su hermana se acababa una lata de cerveza de un jalón

-Tú sabes que aquí la fiesta comienza desde que amanece hasta que encrudece—decía alegremente una mujer muy parecida a Amatista, solo que más alta y fornida—además ahora tenemos que beber por dos

-Sharky tiene razón—acordaba otra mujer igual de alta y musculosa que la susodicha, con la única diferencia de que esta tenia algunos rulos en su cabello y era menos morena que las otras—ahora que no puedes beber alcohol, hermanita, tenemos que repartirnos tu dotación. Será un sacrificio para nosotras pero todo sea por la familia

-Por la familia!—brindaba Sharky con otra lata de cerveza a medio acabar

-Jay no la alientes. Y ustedes, par de idiotas, no me usen como su escusa para ponerse pedas porque ni crean que las voy a estar cuidando—alegaba Amatista viendo seriamente a sus hermanas mayores

-Ay que tierna, ni siquiera a nacido su bebe y ya actúa como toda una mami!—hablaba Sharky burlonamente—mírala Jay, no es linda

-Completamente—continuaba la nombrada apenas aguantándose la risa ante los pucheros de enfado de Amatista—Tranquila hermanita, no es para tanto. Nos comportaremos, te lo prometo. Yo cuidare de esta idiota y Chip cuidara de mí

-Eso no me tranquiliza para nada, a Chip la manejan como les da su gana! Hasta yo la manipulo a mi antojo!—exclamaba exasperada Amatista—Escuchen solo traten de controlarse, así como estoy será aburrido para mi permanecer sentada tomando jugo viéndolas a todas estar con su desmadre. No quiero sentirme sola

-Y no lo estarás—afirmaba rápidamente Sharky—permaneceremos todo el tiempo contigo, hasta que te aburras de nosotras y nos mandes a la verga a todas

-Me lo prometen?—preguntaba una conmovida Amatista

-Por supuesto!—contestaban ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo

-Abrazo de hermanas!—gritaba Sharky

-Si!—convenía Jay

-Nooo—replicaba dramáticamente Amatista mientras era atrapada entre sus dos hermanas

-Hey, que sucede?—cuestionaba una nueva voz, la cual pertenecía a una mujer alta, mas morena que las presentes y algo llenita. Con el cabello similar a Amatista solo que color café-rojizo

-La pequeña A se siente triste, Chip. Ven únete al abrazo familiar—explicaba tranquilamente Jay

-Claro!—declaraba la susodicha mientras corría a unirse al abrazo

-Me van a asfixiar, trió de idiotas—afirmaba Amatista con falso enojo.

Realmente la chica estaba muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que recibía por parte de su familia. Si bien ninguna de sus hermanas iba de acuerdo con la relación que llevaba con Greg pues aseguraban que su hermanita se merecía algo mejor, tampoco le recriminaron nada cuando supieron de su embarazo. Al contrario de lo que había pensado la pelilila, toda su parentela tomo de buena forma la noticia, regocijándose en el hecho de que pronto llegaría un nuevo miembro a expandir su gran clan **—Greg tuvo suerte de que mis hermanas se enteraron cuando el ya se había ido de la ciudad o Sharky lo habría asesinado—** pensaba para sí la bajita al recordar la reacción de Sharky cuando les conto lo sucedido.

Fue esa la razón principal de que las hermanas decidieran llevarse a Amatista con ellas pues temían por la seguridad de la menor. No sabían si lo dicho por Greg era cierto pero definitivamente no iban a estar dispuestas a comprobarlo, incluso modificaron sus horarios de trabajo para asegurarse de nunca dejar sola a la chica por lo que Amatista siempre estaba acompañada ya sea por sus hermanas, primos o amigos confiables de estos, como el taxista que la llevo a hacer las compras.

Si bien al principio toda esa protección asfixiaba a la menor, con el paso del tiempo se fue resignando a su situación, pues sabía que sus parientes actuaban de esa forma por que estaban preocupados por la seguridad de ella y de su hijo. Así que si alguien quería dañarla a ella o a su bebe, primero tendría que pasar por todo la pandilla Morales **—Ven por mi si puedes, perra loca—** decía en sus adentros Amatista, totalmente confiada en que nada ni nadie podría lastimarle.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Eran pasadas de las 11 de la noche y todo el vecindario era una verbena con música, comida, juegos y alcohol. Cada año se celebraba el "día de la unión latina", una festividad local donde los vecinos se juntaban alegremente. Decidieron ponerle así porque la mayoría de la gente que vivía en el barrio de Amatista eran latinos pero la verdad es que había de todo un poco, desde europeos, africanos hasta asiáticos y todos aceptaban participar en la fiesta cuyo propósito era la simple y buena convivencia. Además de emborracharte, comer hasta reventar y bailar como si no hubiera un mañana.

La pelilila amaba esa fecha y, a pesar de que no poder beber alcohol o bailar como ella acostumbra, realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Lamentablemente el cansancio pronto llego a su embarazado cuerpo, al cual ya le costaba trabajo seguir con su ritmo inicial.

-Lo siento chicas, pero creo que es todo para mí—anunciaba una agotaba Amatista a sus hermanas

-Que, tan pronto!?—exclama Sharky quien, para sorpresa de todas, no estaba ebria—Ni aguantas nada pequeña A

-Hey, no la molestes. No es fácil moverte con peso extra—regañaba Jay a su hermana—Vamos hermanita, te acompaño a la casa

-No es necesario—Rechazaba Amatista—Solo son dos casas de distancia, puedo llegar perfectamente bien por mi propio pie

-Estas segura?—Insistía Jay—Solo tomara un mome…

-Tranquilízate Jay, no soy una desvalida—interrumpía Amatista—Además ya perdieron la mitad de la fiesta por mi culpa y eso no es justo para ustedes

-Y eso qué? Yo renunciaría hasta a mi cumpleaños con tal de proteger a mi hermanita bebe—afirmaba Sharky

-Y por nuestra sobrinita bebe—secundaba Chip

-Ya taradas o me van a hacer llorar—declaraba Amatista—pero en serio, estaré bien. Si algo pasa les avisare inmediatamente, ustedes quédense aquí, diviértanse y celebren por mi

-De acuerdo—aceptaba Jay de mala gana—pero no te quitare los ojos de encima hasta que llegues a la casa

-Claro Jay. Y, por favor, bailen por mi hasta que los pies les sangren—finalizaba Amatista, iniciando su caminata de vuelta a su hogar

-Por supuesto!—gritaba Sharky, mirando como su hermanita se retiraba

Así, a paso lento, la pelilila se marchaba de la fiesta, sintiendo en todo el trayecto la mirada protectora de sus hermanas hacia ella. Tardo solo un par de minutos en llegar a su destino y eso que tuvo que esquivar a algunos borrachos que se encontró a su paso pero, aparte de eso, nada mas sucedió. Tan pronto como ingreso a su hogar un aire de tranquilidad la invadió y, dando un gran suspiro, se dirigió directo hacia su habitación. Afortunadamente para la morena, su cuarto se encontraba en la planta baja pues era tanto su cansancio que lo último que necesitaba ahora era subir escaleras

-Al fin en cama—exclamaba Amatista entrando a su cuarto

Pero ni siquiera alcanzo a llegar a esta cuando, de la nada, unas manos la sujetaron fuertemente inmovilizándola en el acto mientras le colocaban un trapo en su cara para evitar que la pelilila gritara. La morena forcejeaba con su atacante en un vano intento de liberarse de su agarre y tomar su celular pero lamentablemente su fuerza era inferior. Poco a poco Amatista fue perdiendo sus energías hasta que paulatinamente dejo de moverse, cayendo en la inconsciencia

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Al despertar, la pelilila se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el sótano de su casa. Se hallaba acostada sobre una mesa, con las manos atadas a la misma para mantener sus brazos extendidos; tenía una especie de trapo en su boca para evitar que gritara sonoramente y una bolsa de suero conectada a su brazo derecho. Además, la morena no podía sentir nada de la cintura para abajo, era como si estuviera muerta de esa parte. Con desesperación movía su cabeza hacia todos lados, buscando a la persona que le había hecho eso hasta que, repentinamente, apareció frente a ella. Era un sujeto delgado, el cual vestía una chaqueta negra con capucha y en cuyo rostro portaba un cubrebocas y gafas protectoras.

-Mantente quieta o podría cortar de más—amenazaba la voz a Amatista al tiempo que le mostraba un bisturí con sus manos enguantadas—y no queremos que eso pase, verdad?

En cuanto escucho esa voz, la morena abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Sus gritos ahogados inundaron el lugar acompañados con la música de la fiesta de fondo, lo cual hacía imposible que alguien de afuera la llegara a oír. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer copiosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que su atacante había hecho un corte en su abdomen. La sangre empezó a emanar de su cuerpo mientras este era cortado, lacerado y manipulado al antojo de su agresor, quien estaba muy entretenido haciendo lo suyo.

Sin piedad abrió el vientre de la morena, estirando la carne cortada lo más que podía al mismo tiempo que hurgaba en su interior. Pronto todo se mancho de sangre combinada con otros líquidos, formando una escena por demás grotesca. Los gritos de Amatista se convirtieron en sollozos de dolor al pensar en lo que Perla le iba a hacer, en su interior suplicaba por que la ojiazul se detuviera lo cual, por supuesto, no iba a suceder

-Nada de lágrimas, por favor—comentaba burlonamente Perla—Es un desperdicio de buen sufrimiento

Fue en ese entonces que Amatista pudo ver a su bebe por primera y última vez. Era una niña hermosa cuyo cuerpecito se encontraba cubierto de una sustancia pastosa y manchas de sangre. Su débil llanto se dejaba escuchar sutilmente por el lugar en tanto que la ojiazul la limpiaba y envolvía en unas mantas. Con sumo cuidado corto el cordón que la unía a la morena, el cual anudo inmediatamente. Una vez que termino la coloco en algún sitio del sótano y volvió con la otra mujer a seguir con lo suyo. A este punto la pelilila ya estaba completamente desecha, había dejado de resistirse y de pelear, resignándose solo a voltear la mirada en lo que Perla culminaba su atrocidad. Sorpresivamente una masa sanguinolenta paso a su lado, siendo lanzada a propósito por la ojiazul para que Amatista la viera. Aun así a la pelilila no le importo, ya nada le importaba. Opto por cerrar sus ojos, esperando que todo acabara pronto mientras en su interior planeaba venganza en contra de Perla, maldiciéndola mil veces y jurando que recuperaría a su bebe cueste lo que cueste. No se dio cuenta cuando esta la dejo y se fue a guardar sus cosas, tampoco noto cuando Perla abandono el sitio hasta que apagaron las luces, dejando a la abatida mujer sola con su amargura en la completa oscuridad.


	12. Quinta Investigacion

QUINTA INVESTIGACIÓN

-Dime que descubriste algo—decía una cansada Hessonite a través de su celular.

Hace un día, la detective recibió la noticia de un terrible ataque realizado a una mujer embarazada durante una celebración local. Aprovechándose que la chica estaba sola en su casa, un loco la amago y la encerró en el sótano de la misma, donde le practico una cesárea casera llevándose consigo al bebe de la víctima. Desde entonces la Unidad de Victimas Especiales ha trabajado sin parar, tratando por todos los medios de encontrar al atacante y al bebe lo más rápido posible pues, con cada minuto que pasaba, la vida del infante corría más riesgo

-Si, según los análisis las huellas encontradas en el piso pertenecen a unas botas estilo militar marca Delta del número ocho. También descubrimos que, efectivamente, la cosa sanguinolenta hallada en el sótano se trata del útero de la víctima—contestaba la médico forense Rubí

Al escuchar eso la trigueña sintió un pesar en su interior. En ese momento poso sus ojos en la victima, la cual yacía en una cama dentro del cuarto de un hospital.

-Lamentablemente todas las muestras de ADN que me trajeron pertenecen a la señorita Morales. Lo siento Hessonite—continuaba Rubí acongojada

-No te disculpes Doc, hiciste un buen trabajo—hablaba la nombrada—llámame si descubres algo mas

-Entendido, nos vemos luego—Finalizaba Doc cortando la llamada

-Que te dijo?—preguntaba una curiosa Esmeralda a su compañera

-Que esa demente no solo le hizo una cesárea a nuestra víctima, sino también una histerectomía—respondía seriamente la rubia afro

-Y, vamos a decirles?—cuestionaba asombrada la peliverde

-Es nuestra obligación, la señorita Morales tiene derecho a saberlo—razonaba la trigueña mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Amatista

La pelilila se encontraba dormida debido a los analgésicos que le suministraron. Sharky y Jay estaban con ella pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar. Desde el momento que entraron las detectives, los ojos ambas mujeres se posaron en ellas, con una combinación de sentimientos reflejados en sus miradas que iban desde la tristeza y la suplica hasta el odio y la venganza

-Ahora que quieren?—exclamaba Sharky amenazadoramente

-Cálmate Sharky—pedía Jay a su hermana—Encontraron algo, detectives?

-Si, acaban de darme los resultados de los análisis realizados a la cosa sanguinolenta hallada en su sótano y lamento decirles que se trata del útero de su hermana—anunciaba apesadumbrada Hessonite

La noticia les cayó como balde de agua fría a las hermanas de Amatista, a tal grado que Sharky se lanzo contra la rubia afro con toda la intención de golpearla, siendo detenida justo a tiempo por la oportuna intervención de Jay

-Lo lamentas! Eso es todo lo que viniste a decir policía pendeja!—gritaba Sharky furiosa

Ante tal arrebato la detective ni siquiera se inmuto, pues entendía el sentir de la violenta mujer. Las ganas de gritar y esa sensación de impotencia al saber que algo que amabas fue destruido no eran ajenas a la rubia afro

-Tranquilízate idiota, despertaras a Amatista—suplicaba Jay mientras forcejeaba con su hermana la cual trataba de liberarse del agarre de la mayor para irse en contra de las detectives

-Ya estoy despierta—hablaba una voz rasposa que provenía de la cama

-Amatista!—clamaban ambas hermanas, quienes dejaron su pelea para ir al lado de su hermanita menor

-Como te sientes? Quieres algo?—cuestionaba preocupada Jay—Sharky, ve a avisarle a los doctores que ya despertó Amatista

-Si!—contestaba inmediatamente la susodicha, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto para cumplir la orden de su hermana, olvidándose completamente de las policías

Una vez que se calmaron las cosas, las oficiales se acercaron a Amatista para realizar su interrogatorio, aprovechando que su violenta hermana había abandonado el lugar. Jay noto las intenciones de las detectives pero no dijo nada, sin embargo permaneció al lado de Amatista para darle apoyo moral a la pequeña

-Hey oficiales, ha pasado un tiempo—saludaba Amatista a las mujeres

-Supongo que no son necesarias las presentaciones, así que vamos directo al grano. Que sucedió?—comentaba la trigueña sin rodeos

-Usted que cree? Esa perra de Perla me ataco y se llevo a mi bebe—afirmaba amargamente la morena

-Como sabes que fue ella?—preguntaba Esmeralda

-Ella me hablo mientras me cortaba y, créame, reconocería esa maldita voz hasta en el puto infierno—aseguraba Amatista

-Con eso es suficiente—decía repentinamente Hessonite, encaminándose para salir del cuarto—recupérese pronto, señorita Morales pues necesitaremos de su testimonio si queremos atrapar a esa desquiciada

-Vayan por esa hija de perra—ordenaba la pelilila a las oficiales antes de que estas abandonaran la habitación

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

-Cada vez que veo este edificio me quedo maravillada con lo bien detallado que esta—comentaba Esmeralda impresionada ante la magnificencia de la torre Diamond

-Concéntrate, no podemos fallar esta vez—declaraba Hessonite a su compañera mientras se acercaban al guardia de la puerta de acceso

Tan pronto como dejaron el hospital, las detectives se dirigieron directamente a las industrias Diamond para capturar a Perla. La trigueña hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse serena ante tal situación pero le era difícil controlarse cuando la adrenalina corría por sus venas a mil por hora debido a la emoción del encuentro. Después de todos estos meses de buscar las pruebas necesarias para encerrar a Perla, fracasando una y otra vez hasta el punto de sentirse en un callejón sin salida, por fin la ojiazul había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para descuidarse _ **—"no hay crimen perfecto, todos los delincuentes cometen errores y estoy segura que este no será la excepción"—**_ resonaban en la mente de la trigueña las palabras dichas tiempo atrás por su compañera peliverde— **Quien lo diría, la lunática tenía razón** —razonaba para sí la rubia afro

-Somos la Policía de Imperial City—anunciaba Hessonite al guardia de la puerta al mismo tiempo que le mostraba su placa—venimos por Perla Shell así que déjanos pasar

-Lo siento señorita pero tendrá que esperar, nadie puede entrar sin consultarlo primero con White Diamond—explicaba el guardia a las detectives

-Escucha, si no me dejas pasar ahora te levantare cargos por obstruir una investigación policial—amenazaba la trigueña al hombre

-Haga lo que quiera pero aquí usted no entra sin el permiso de White Diamond—respondía el guardia sin inmutarse

-Cielos Hessonite deja que el tipo haga su trabajo—exclamaba harta Esmeralda—y tu, no nos hagas perder más el tiempo y ve a consultarlo ahora

-Permítanme, tomara solo un momento—hablaba el guardia un poco sorprendido por el arrebato de la peliverde, marchándose a cumplir con la orden de la misma

Habían transcurrido casi 20 minutos desde la partida del guardia y este aun no regresaba. Hessonite estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, observaba constantemente su reloj contando los segundos del tiempo que pasaba, intercambiando su mirada entre el área de acceso y su reloj. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió, revelando tras de sí al hombre que se había marchado.

-Señoritas, la persona que ustedes buscan no se encuentra en este edificio—informaba el guardia a las detectives—Ella está en su periodo vacacional y no volverá hasta dentro de 20 días

-Que!? Estas seguro de eso!?—preguntaba la ojiverde, no creyendo en las palabras dichas por el hombre

-Vámonos Esmeralda—declaraba la rubia afro, jalando a la nombrada del brazo para dirigirse de nuevo hacia su coche—No tiene sentido seguir aquí si no podemos entrar

-Entonces, ahora que hacemos?—cuestionaba la susodicha a su compañera

-Iremos a su casa—sentenciaba seriamente Hessonite al tiempo que abordaba su auto para dirigirse rumbo al hogar de Perla Shell

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Pasaba del medio día cuando las detectives llegaron a la casa de Perla. Tan pronto como Esmeralda estaciono el auto, Hessonite salió apresuradamente rumbo al hogar de la ojiazul, moviéndose tan rápido que ni siquiera se preocupo por cerrar la puerta del coche por lo que la peliverde se tuvo que encargar de eso. Por un momento estuvo tentada a dejarlo así e irse tras de su compañera pues temía que esta fuera a cometer alguna tontería, pero no iba a dejar a su preciado vehículo desprotegido de esa manera además tenía que confiar en el autocontrol de la rubia afro.

-Perla Shell, somos la policía de Imperial City. Abra la puerta—ordenaba la trigueña golpeando fuertemente la puerta de la casa de Perla

-Buenas tardes, oficial, a que debo s..—pero el saludo de la ojiazul fue abruptamente cortado pues, al momento de abrir la puerta, Hessonite la tomo del brazo sacándola fuera de su vivienda y arrinconándola violentamente a la pared delantera de la misma

-Perla Shell queda arrestada por el delito de intento de asesinato en contra de Amatista Morales y por el secuestro de un infante—anunciaba Hessonite mientras esposaba a la aturdida ojiazul

 **-Esa idiota!—** pensaba para sí Esmeralda al ver la escena, corriendo velozmente para alcanzar a su homóloga—Hessonite, que estás haciendo!?

-Le explico sus derechos—respondía casual la nombrada, con un aire de triunfo que no se molestaba en disimular—tienes derecho a guardar silencio pues todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra. También puedes llamar a un abogado, si no tienes uno el estado te otorgara a alguien

-Supongo que aquí es donde entro yo—decía una nueva voz, la cual llamo la atención de las mujeres—Detectives, mi nombre es Jaune Zircón y soy la representante legal de la señorita Shell. Le advierto que no puede tratar así a mi cliente, eso es brutalidad policial

-Su cliente está acusada de tentativa de asesinato, allanamiento de morada, tortura y secuestro de infantes por lo tanto me es necesario sujetarla bien para evitar cualquier intento de escape—comentaba la rubia afro sin dejar de aprisionar a Perla contra la pared

-Oh, ya veo. Y podrían decirme cuando se supone que mi clienta hizo todo eso?—cuestionaba Zircón a Hessonite

-Fue durante la madrugada del sábado—informaba Esmeralda a la recién llegada

-Esperen un momento—hablaba con dificultad Perla pues su cara estaba presionada contra la pared de su casa—Yo ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad

-Que!?—exclamaban sorprendidas ambas policías viendo fijamente a la ojiazul

-Mi cliente salió en un viaje de negocios la mañana del jueves—alegaba la abogada—Y no regreso hasta la tarde del sábado. Por lo que es imposible que ella haya hecho todas esas atrocidades de las cuales la acusan

-Tienes alguna forma de comprobarlo?—preguntaba una incrédula Hessonite

-Si, están los boletos de avión además de los registro de la aerolínea—respondía Perla—también puede pedirle información al hotel donde nos hospedamos, yo misma le puedo dar los datos

-Nos hospedamos? Iba más gente contigo?—insistía la rubia afro

-Aparte de mi cliente, a ese viaje también fue la jefa de las industrias Dianmond y, por supuesto, su abogada personal o sea yo. Para su información yo formo parte del equipo legal de White Diamond—explicaba Zircón a las oficiales

-Y coincidentemente decidió hacerle una visita a su cliente?—acusaba Hessonite a la abogada

-No, la verdad es que estoy en horario laboral—comentaba Zircón al tiempo que habría su maletín y sacaba una carpeta—Perla, olvidaste firmar estos documentos y los necesito para poder iniciar la transacción

-Lo haría con mucho gusto si no estuviera esposada—precisaba la nombrada, quien permanecía quieta debido al fuerte empuje de la detective

-Oficial, si no libera a mi cliente ahora le juro que para cuando termine con usted tendrá suerte si encuentra trabajo como guardia—Amenazaba Zircón a la trigueña, quien aun tenía a Perla aprisionada contra la pared. Después de un breve momento, a regañadientes procedió a soltarla y liberarla

-Quiero todo la información de tu viaje—le exigua Hessonite a la ojiazul, dándole una libreta y una pluma. Esta presurosa se puso a escribir lo requerido por la rubia afro, regresándole rápidamente su libreta—Investigaremos esto hasta el más mínimo detalle y, si encuentro una sola incongruencia, te prometo que volveré por ti

-Que pasen buena tarde, oficiales—despedía Zircón a las detectives quienes ni siquiera le respondieron.

Perla y su abogada permanecieron ahí, en la entrada de su casa, hasta que las oficiales se retiraron del lugar. Una vez que se perdieron de vista procedieron a entrar al domicilio de la ojiazul

-Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto!—regañaba Zircón a Perla tan pronto como esta cerró la puerta de su vivienda—Tuviste suerte de que esas idiotas te fueran a buscar primero a la empresa de lo contrario solo Dios sabe lo que hubiera pasado!

-Lo sé, cometí un error pero no volverá a pasar. No esperaba que reaccionaran de esa forma—afirmaba la ojiazul—Gracias por ayudarme

-Agradéceselo a White, fue ella la que me aviso y la que retuvo a las detectives el tiempo suficiente para planear mi estrategia—anunciaba la rubia—En serio Perla, deberías parar ya. Esa policía te tiene en la mira y se ve muy decidida a capturarte

-No me importa, no descansare hasta que todas esas malditas paguen por lo que me hicieron—comentaba mordazmente la nombrada—Por el momento me detendré pero solo en lo que las cosas se calman

-Que hay de Zircón, también ella está en tu lista?—cuestionaba seriamente la rubia, mirando fijamente a Perla

-Te refieres a la abogada Ao?—preguntaba la ojiazul a su compañera, quien solo movió la cabeza en afirmación—No te preocupes, a ella no la visitare además esa chica no tiene la culpa de que el estado le haya obligado a defender a ese infeliz. En todo caso creo que el tenerte a ti como su esposa ya es suficiente castigo para ella

-Que te pasa, si conmigo se saco el premio mayor—decía arrogante Zircón, con el humor mas aligerado por la respuesta de Perla—Yo soy todo un amor

-Si claro—declaraba Perla sarcásticamente—En serio, no puedo creer que te casaras con la misma mujer que casi arruina tu carrera y con quien, además, compartes el mismo nombre

-No tenemos el mismo nombre. Yo me apellido Zircón y ella se llama Zircón, es diferente. Aparte no fue Zircón la que nos arruino ese día sino la jueza Yellow y su cómplice, la fiscal Zafiro Glas—explicaba la rubia—Y el amor es el amor, nunca se sabe con quién te va a llegar

-Tienes razón—Convenía la ojiazul

-Siempre la tengo—aseguraba la abogada—Sera mejor que vuelva al trabajo, aun tengo que llevarle esos importantísimos papeles a White

-Y, que tienes en esa carpeta?—interrogaba Perla señalado dicho objeto, mientras encaminaba a la abogada a la puerta

-Solo son papeles en blanco—contestaba la rubia guardando la carpeta de nuevo en su maletín—Salí tan apresurada que tome lo primero que encontré

-Que bueno que no pidieron revisar los documentos—comentaba la ojiazul—o las dos estaríamos en problemas

-No podían y, aunque se hubiesen atrevido a pedirlos, yo alegaría que eran papeles empresariales confidenciales y que no se los mostraría a menos que tuvieran una orden—explicaba tranquilamente Zircón—Estábamos protegidas gracias a la bendita clausula de privacidad

-Eres sorprendente Zircón, pensaste en todo—hablaba honestamente Perla

-Que esperabas, por algo soy la mejor—mencionaba la rubia, abriendo la puerta—Bien Perla, me voy. Si pasa algo y necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme

-No te preocupes, después del susto que les diste no creo que esas oficiales vuelvan pronto—declaraba la ojiazul

-Aun así, trata de mantener un bajo perfil. Entre menos llames la atención será mejor—aconsejaba la abogada saliendo de la casa de Perla

-Lo hare, te lo prometo—Finalizaba la ojiazul despidiéndose de la rubia, observando como esta se alejaba hacia su auto y agradeciendo a su suerte de tener a semejante persona como amiga

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Ha pasado más de media hora desde su llegada al cuartel general y en todo ese tiempo Hessonite se había mantenido encerrada en su oficina. Después de su encuentro con Perla, las detectives fueron directamente al aeropuerto a investigar la coartada de la ojiazul, quedando estupefactas al comprobar que todo lo dicho por la delgada mujer resulto ser verdad. No solo estaban los registros del vuelo sino que también el personal de la aerolínea corroboro la historia de la ojiazul, incluso tenían los videos de las cámaras de seguridad donde se observaba la salida y el regreso de Perla. Hessonite no lo podía creer, tanta era su conmoción que apenas tuvo voz para pedir una copia de las grabaciones. Después de eso permaneció en silencio, encerrándose en su oficina para no ser molestada por nadie.

 **-Esa mentecata, hasta cuándo piensa quedarse ahí** —Pensaba para sí Esmeralda quien se encontraba parada frente a la puerta de la oficina, decidiéndose a entrar tras un breve momento de vacilación

-Oye estafermo, Nefrita me dio los resultados de su análisis de los videos y estos son legítimos—decía la peliverde, buscando alguna reacción en su compañera la cual permanecía en silencio, observando detenidamente el mural de fotos en su pared de las victimas relacionadas al caso Univese—Sabes, hay algo que me tiene intrigada. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos con Amatista Morales nunca vimos a ningún hombre visitarla, me refiero a que donde está el padre su bebe?

-Nunca se lo preguntamos—respondía automáticamente la trigueña

-No, porque en cuanto Morales dijo el nombre de Perla saliste tan rápido que te olvidaste del interrogatorio—razonaba Esmeralda

-Ella asegura que fue Shell quien la ataco—argumentaba Hessonite

-Si, así como también a Olivine, Lazuli y Universe con el cual, sospecho, que mantenía una relación cercana—comentaba la peliverde pensativa—Pero hay algunas cosas que no están muy claras en esto. Si realmente fue Shell quien ataco a Morales, como es que esta sabia que Amatista estaba embarazada? Según las hermanas solo los más cercanos conocían del estado de Morales, además ellas estaban muy preocupadas de que algo malo le fuera a pasar a su hermanita, por que tendrían tanto miedo? Creo que necesitamos hacerle otra visita a la familia Morales, que dices?

-A veces olvido lo inteligente que eres—hablaba Hessonite saliendo de su letargo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, siendo seguida por su compañera peliverde

-Por qué crees que tengo este rango—declaraba orgullosa Esmerada, quien no podía evitar sonreír por haber logrado su objetivo—Aparte de mi gran inteligencia y deslumbrante belleza también tengo una sobresaliente perspicacia y agilidad

-Seria más fácil creerte si no usaras ese ridículo lente—sugería la rubia afro a su homóloga.

-Que te pasa, mi monóculo me da distinción y clase. Recuerda que soy inglesa—afirmaba la peliverde, quitándole los seguros a su carro para poder entrar en el

-Como tú digas—finalizaba Hessonite entrando al vehículo, mientras su compañera iniciaba la marcha para dirigirse una vez más a encontrarse con Amatista

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse cuando las detectives llegaron al hospital, tan pronto como estacionaron su coche se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la habitación de Amatista, la cual estaba despierta y en compañía de una de sus hermanas.

-Detectives! Que paso? Arrestaron a esa bruja? Y mi bebe?—preguntaba la pelilila sobresaltada

-Perla Shell está bajo investigación policial mientras tanto tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas para aclarar ciertas dudas—decía seriamente Hessonite—Señorita Morales dígame, cuando fue la última vez que vio o tuvo contacto con Perla Shell?

-Fue hace más de dos años, creo—contestaba la nombrada

-Aparte de su familia, quien más sabía de su embarazo?—continuaba la rubia afro

-Solo unas compañeras del trabajo y amigos cercanos—respondía la pelilila

-Que paso con el padre de la criatura? Donde esta?—cuestionaba la trigueña

-Por qué quiere saberlo!? El no tiene nada que ver en esto!—Gritaba Amatista enojada—Ya le dije que fue Perla! Por que insiste en perder el tiempo con tonterías!

-Escuche, señorita Morales, la coartada de Perla Shell es muy solida así que necesitamos investigar a otros posibles sospechosos—comentaba Esmeralda acercándose a Amatista—Díganos, quien es el padre de su hijo? Donde está el?

-El no está aquí, se fue cuando se entero del embarazo—explicaba la pelilila—pero él es inocente! Créame, el sería incapaz de hacerme algo así

-Cual es su nombre?—insistía la peliverde

-Es Greg Universe!—interrumpía abruptamente la hermana mayor de Amatista—Ese tipo abandono a mi hermana a su suerte y la amenazo antes de irse!

-Chip cállate!—Exigía exaltada Amatista

-No! Entiéndelo Amatista, ese imbécil nunca te amo. Ya basta de seguirlo ayudando!—exclamaba molesta Chip viendo fijamente a la pelilila, la cual luchaba por evitar derramar sus lagrimas delante de todos—Si a ti te importa más ese cabrón que tu propia hija, entonces sigue como estas. Nosotras haremos hasta lo imposible por encontrar a nuestra sobrinita bebe

-Es cierto lo que dijiste? Universe amenazo a tu hermana?—interrogaba Esmeralda a Chip

-Eh si, antes de abandonarla le dijo que ella seguía o algo así—contestaba Chip viendo a la detective—después de eso dejo la ciudad

-Tienes alguna idea de a donde pudo irse?—continuaba la peliverde

-No, lo siento—respondía honestamente Chip

-Tiene un primo en Ocean city, se llama Andy DeMayo. Vive en una granja a las afueras de la ciudad y posee una avioneta—hablaba Amatista cabizbaja, abrazándose a sí misma para darse fuerza—El y Greg son muy cercanos, lo más probable es que se haya ido con el

-Gracias por su cooperación, las mantendremos informadas de cualquier avance—mencionaba Esmeralda encaminándose hacia la puerta, siendo imitada por Hessonite

-Por favor oficiales. Encuentren a la niña—suplicaba lastimosamente Chip, llamando la atención de las detectives

-Lo intentaremos—afirmaba sinceramente la peliverde, conmovida por la petición de la otra mujer. Sin más que decir, las detectives abandonaron el lugar, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta hacia la estación en completo silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Y aunque la dos chicas tenían diferentes teorías en sus cabezas, el objetivo de ambas era el mismo: Encontrar al culpable y devolver a ese bebe con su familia a como dé lugar.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

-Aun creo que debimos ir tras DeMayo—Reprochaba una molesta peliverde dentro de su automóvil. Después de investigar lo dicho por Amatista y rastrear al primo de Greg, sorpresivamente Hessonite decidió mandar a Army y Leggy a interrogarlo mientras el resto del equipo permaneció en el cuartel

-Ocean City esta a hora y media de camino, no podemos darnos el lujo de permanecer tanto tiempo lejos de la estación—razonaba la rubia afro—además te di la opción de irte con Army y tu preferiste quedarte conmigo

-Después de la escena que hiciste en la casa de Shell no podía arriesgarme a dejarte sola—explicaba Esmeralda—Sabia que irías tras de ella sin importarte su coartada

Y la ojiverde tenía razón, desde hace varias horas las policías han estado siguiendo de cerca a Perla. Observando detenidamente hasta el más mínimo detalle de su rutina. Lo cual las tiene en su situación actual: metidas dentro de su carro en el estacionamiento de un minisuper, esperando a que la ojiazul regrese de hacer sus compras

-Al menos debí traer algo para comer—refunfuñaba la peliverde, viendo con unos binoculares como Perla le pagaba a la cajera—Que bonita blusa trae Shell, donde comprara su ropa?

-Quieres concentrarte, esto es serio!—regañaba la trigueña a su compañera, la cual ni siquiera le hizo caso pues algo ahí afuera capto su atención

-Oye, hay un sujeto sospechoso siguiendo a Shell—comentaba Esmeralda a la rubia afro, pasándole los binoculares—El sujeto robusto y bajito vestido con pantalonera y sudadera café. Ya lo viste?

-Si, aunque la cosa que trae en la cabeza no me deja verle el rostro. Será mejor que nos acerquemos, tengo un mal presentimiento —decía seriamente Hessonite al tiempo que abandonaba el coche

Pero en un movimiento repentino el sujeto misterioso se abalanzo contra Perla, golpeándola fuertemente en la cabeza y tirándola al suelo. Tan pronto como dejo fuera de combate a la ojiazul, tomo a una de las bebes que estaban en el carrito de compras de la pálida mujer y salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitan. Ante tal hecho la trigueña se fue velozmente tras del raptor, el cual tomaba caminos al azar tratando de perder a su perseguidora, sin embargo su esfuerzo fue en vano pues la detective lo alcanzo unas cuadras más adelante, arrinconándolo en un estacionamiento subterráneo.

-Escucha soy policía, no compliques más las cosas. Dame al bebe y nadie saldrá herido—hablaba Hessonite tratando de sonar lo más calmada que podía. Sus sentidos estaban en alerta y en su mano derecha portaba su arma, lista para disparar en cualquier momento

-Tu no-o entie-endes, e-es mi bebe—respondía el raptor entre jadeos, tratando desesperadamente de meter aire a sus pulmones

-Que?—exclamaba sorprendida la trigueña, reconociendo la voz—Amatista!

La nombrada no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues, sin que se diera cuenta, una sigilosa peliverde la atacaba por detrás, obligando a que ambas mujeres terminaran en el suelo debido al forcejeo. La hábil detective maniobro al raptor de tal forma que el bebe cayó encima de ellas, donde se mantuvo seguro mientras Esmeralda, quien estaba debajo de Amatista, inmovilizaba a la pelilila. Hessonite inmediatamente se dirigió a ayudar a su compañera, tomando al bebe de los brazos de una aturdida morena que luchaba desesperadamente por librarse del agarre de la peliverde. Esta, al darse cuenta que el bebe se hallaba en manos de su compañera, aplico una maniobra defensiva para voltear a la pelilila boca abajo quedando la ojiverde encima de su abatida contrincante, dejándola fuera de combate.

-Amatista Morales, queda bajo arresto por secuestro de un infante y agresión en primer grado—Anunciaba Esmeralda mientras esposaba a la morena—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio pues todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra. Tiene derecho a llamar a un abogado, en caso de no contar con uno el estado le proporcionara a alguien...

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

De vuelta en la estación, las detectives se encontraban tratando de calmar a una furiosa ojiazul. Después del arresto de Amatista, Hessonite procedió a devolverle su bebe a Perla, quien inmediatamente se dirigió al departamento de policía para levantar la denuncia correspondiente. Grande fue su enojo al saber que no encarcelarían a la pelilila debido a su delicada condición de salud y al hecho de que ella también era una víctima de otro delito

-Déjeme ver si comprendo. Yo nunca he infringido la ley sin embargo si cualquier fulano me señala ustedes inmediatamente me quieren mandar a la hoguera, hostigándome como si fuera lo peor de esta ciudad. Y a ella que la atraparon en el acto, ustedes no le harán absolutamente nada!?—gritaba colérica Perla, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar

-La señorita Morales permanecerá bajo arresto hospitalario—explicaba Esmeralda lo más calmada que podía—Trate de comprender, la condición de Amatista es delicada y podría empeorar si la metemos en una prisión, una vez que su salud mejore su denuncia procederá. Lo que hizo Morales es muy grave y no quedara impune, se lo prometo

-Eso espero, porque si veo a alguien sospechoso rondando mi casa o a mi familia no respondo por mis acciones. No permitiré que me sigan arrebatando a la gente que amo—decía amenazadoramente la ojiazul, observando fijamente a Hessonite quien, por su parte, se mantenía en silencio. Lanzándole una mirada retadora a la pálida mujer

-No se preocupe, levantaremos una orden de protección hacia usted. Si alguien quiere o intenta molestarla solo llámenos y acudiremos inmediatamente en su auxilio—afirmaba tranquilamente la peliverde, intentando calmar el tenso ambiente alrededor de ella

-De acuerdo. Pero estaré vigilando que cumplan con lo que dijeron—sentenciaba Perla saliendo del lugar, siendo escoltada por una oficial hasta su auto

Después de que la ojiazul se marcho, ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevió a decir nada. Así, en silencio, se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Hessonite donde se encerraron para no ser molestadas. Una vez dentro la trigueña fue directamente al mural en su pared, en el cual ahora tenía agregada la foto de Amatista

-No estoy diciendo que concuerde con tu teoría—comentaba Esmeralda rompiendo el silencio—pero hay algo muy extraño en la actitud de Shell

-Por que lo dices?—preguntaba la rubia afro sin ver a su compañera

-Las huellas encontradas en el sótano de la familia Morales era de unas botas del numero 8 pero Shell calza del 7, es casi imposible que sean de ella—razonaba pensativa la peliverde—sin embargo, entre las cosas que compro en el minimercado había productos para bebes

-Tiene dos bebes adoptados, es logico que compre cosas de bebes. Sherlock—interrumpía sarcásticamente la trigueña

-Sus hijas tienen más de un año, los productos que compro eran para bebes recién nacidos como pañales y leche—argumentaba la ojiverde—No sé mucho de bebes pero dudo que esas cosas le sean de utilidad a sus hijas

-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—exclamaba Hessonite sujetando a Esmeralda por los hombros—Y cuando descubriste eso?

-Fue cuando estábamos en el minimercado—contestaba Esmeralda—y no pude decírtelo debido a la brillante intervención de Amatista

-Carajo! De no ser por Morales aun podríamos seguir vigilando a Shell. Esa idiota arruino todo—maldecía molesta la rubia afro—Oye, realmente eres muy observadora

-Elemental, mi querida Watson—declara orgullosa la peliverde—Aunque no estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, admito que quizás tengas algo de razón respecto a Shell

-Esmeralda, con eso es suficiente para mí—declaraba honestamente Hessonite mientras una sonrisa de agradecimiento se formaba en su rostro.


	13. SEXTO CASTIGO

SEXTO CASTIGO

Aprendiz

 _-Estas segura de esto?—Le preguntaba una jovencita de escasos 13 años a su compañera, una chica hindú de lentes y largo cabello negro ondulado. Sus brillantes ojos azul celeste reflejaban nerviosismo e inseguridad, contrastando enormemente con los ojos negros y confiados de la joven sentada junto a ella_

 _-Completamente—Afirmaba la otra chica totalmente segura—Créeme Perla, esta es la única forma en que podemos estar juntas. Conozco a mi madre y sé que hará hasta lo imposible para separarnos_

 _-Pee-ro tener un bebe, Connie eso es mucha responsabilidad—Decía temerosa la joven nombrada—Y si no funciona?_

 _-No te preocupes, funcionara. Así como funciono con mis padres y con los de Steven—aseguraba Connie sujetando fuertemente la mano de su compañera, cubriendo con su morena y cálida palma la mano más pálida y fría de su novia—Confía en mí._

 _Un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación fue la única respuesta por parte de la joven de ojos azules y cabello color melocotón. Connie sabía que la otra niña tenía miedo y no la juzgaba, ella misma se hallaba asustada con todo esto pero también era consciente de que no poseían muchas opciones. Su madre no solo rechazaba su relación sino que estaba completamente decidida a separarlas a como diera lugar, incluso ya había hecho los trámites para mudarse a otra ciudad tan pronto como Connie terminara el ciclo escolar._

 _-Hey niñas, están listas para convertirse en mamis?—Hablaba una nueva voz, llamando la atención de las chicas sentadas en esa pequeña sala de espera. Frente a ellas se encontraban dos mujeres, una alta e imponente mujer de cabello blanco y ojos grises y otra más bajita con bata blanca similar a las que usan los doctores_

 _-Si, señora Diamond. Estamos listas—contestaba Perlita levantándose de su asiento, jalando a Connie en el proceso_

 _-Muy bien. Antes de comenzar, dime pequeña Perla tu madre te ha explicado cómo funcionan los Inyectores—cuestionaba White Diamond a la niña, a lo cual esta negó con la cabeza—El procedimiento es el siguiente: una de ustedes será la donante a la cual se le extraerá sangre, óvulos y otras cosas que se usaran para crear un líquido especial. Una vez terminado el suero este se le introducirá a la portadora o a la que se va a embarazar, por vía vaginal. Ahora quien de ustedes será la donante y quien será la portadora?_

 _-Yo seré la portadora—anunciaba Connie totalmente decidida_

 _-Que!?—exclamaba sorprendida Perla—Por que tú?_

 _-Porque si tu eres la embarazada mi mama me sacara de la ciudad sin siquiera esperarse a que termine el año escolar. Pero si yo me embarazo de ti entonces te obligara a que cumplas con tu responsabilidad—razonaba la pelinegra—Y no le quedara más que aceptar nuestra relación._

 _-Me parece muy lógico—comentaba White—creo que tu novia tiene razón, pequeña Perla. Deberías aceptar_

 _-Esta bien—Convenía la ojiazul no muy convencida—Pero quiero estar contigo cuando les digas a tus padres y también iré a verte todos los días aunque se enoje tu mama. Además me avisaras de cualquier cosa que pase y…_

 _-Tranquila—interrumpía Connie a Perla—todo va a salir bien._

 _-Me lo prometes—suplicaba tiernamente la ojiazul_

 _-Te lo prometo—juraba la ojinegra tomando el rostro de su compañera, juntando sus frentes en un tierno acto de cariño_

 _-Lamento interrumpir tan meloso momento—decía White Diamond—pero tenemos un bebe que crear. Pequeña Perla tu vendrás conmigo, novia de la pequeña Perla la doctora te llevara al área de preparación_

 _-Si señora Diamond. Lo siento—contestaba apenada Perla, separándose de Connie en el acto—Y, una vez más, le agradezco mucho el que nos ayude_

 _-No lo hago por ti. La única razón por la que acepte es para ver la cara de tu madre cuando se entere que va a ser abuela—declaraba White divertida—Esto será genial_

 _-A-aun así, gracias—comentaba la ojiazul con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras seguían a White Diamond por un pasillo, las chicas permanecieron con sus manos entrelazadas hasta que llego el momento de separase. Antes de irse con la doctora, Connie beso los labios de su novia una vez más. Fue un beso tierno y corto, el cual no solo era para darse confianza y valor mutuo sino que además era la firma de una promesa: estar siempre juntas sin importar lo que suceda._

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

-Connie, hija ya llegamos—anunciaba un hombre moreno de escasos 40 años a la chica que venía dormida en el asiento del copiloto de su carro.

La joven nombrada abrió sus ojos lentamente, siendo saludada por la visión de los grandes edificios de Imperial City. Un gran bostezo escapo de su boca mientras que se estiraba para activar sus músculos dormidos. Enderezo el asiento en el cual estaba para ponerse a la misma altura del hombre sentado junto a ella.

-Papa, cuánto tiempo me dormí?—preguntaba la chica frotándose sus ojos y acomodando su, ya no tan largo, cabello, el cual se había desarreglado debido a su pequeña siesta

-Casi desde que salimos de Beach City. No sabía que mis historias te aburrían tanto. Si no mal recuerdo, de niña solías emocionarte mucho cuando te las contaba—Contestaba el hombre con una ligera sonrisa, rememorando como su hija lo dejo hablando solo al quedarse dormida

-No es eso!—exclamaba Connie apenada—Es que estoy muy cansada por la escuela y el trabajo.

-Lo sé pequeña—decía cabizbajo Doug—es mucha la carga que llevas y estas visitas obligatorias solo complican las cosas

-Si, pero no podemos hacer nada. Fue una orden del juez—comentaba Connie resignada—Al menos me dejaron quedarme contigo

-Jamás habría permitido que te quedaras con ella! Sin importar cuánto tiempo o dinero me tomara, yo lucharía para tenerte conmigo—afirmaba el hombre completamente seguro, con el seño ligeramente fruncido al recordar su difícil divorcio y la dolorosa indiferencia de su esposa—Pero no nos amarguemos recordando cosas tristes, sobretodo hoy que es el cumpleaños de mis pequeñas nietas

-Es increíble que ya tengan tres años, que rápido paso el tiempo—hablaba melancólica la pelinegra—A ella le encantaban los cumpleaños, seguramente se habría vuelto loca con el de las niñas

-Hey, que dije sobre recordar cosas tristes—declaraba Doug con falso enfado—Anímate cariño, no quieres que tus hijas te vean llorando, verdad?

-Tienes razón papa, lo siento—decía honestamente Connie—Es solo que este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos felices y, al mismo tiempo, dolorosos

-No pequeña, yo soy el que debería disculparse. Te falle como padre—Argumentaba apesadumbrado el hombre mientras lagrimas traicioneras rodaban por sus mejillas.

La joven no dijo nada, solo se limito a tomar la mano de su progenitor. Sujetándola firmemente, esperando que con ese sencillo pero a la vez poderoso gesto pudiese expresar lo que con palabras no podía.

A ambos les era muy difícil venir a Imperial City, de hecho si no fuera porque Connie tenía la obligación de pasar cada fin de semana con su madre, ellos ni siquiera pondrían un pie en esa ciudad. Afortunadamente su padre nunca la dejaba venir sola, el siempre se las arreglaba para acompañarla es sus visitas y regresar por ella cuando estas terminaban.

A veces, la pelinegra se lamentaba el no haberle tenido la suficiente confianza a su padre para contarle sobre su relación con Perla, sin embargo ella no tiene la culpa. En ese momento Connie no era más que una niña asustada y la presión de su madre solo ayudo a incrementar sus temores y disminuir su raciocinio. Y no es como si la pelinegra no se lo esperara, pues desde el momento en que ella se enamoro de Perlita, la joven hindú tenía claro que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. Para empezar Perla era su mejor amiga y la pelinegra corría el riesgo de dañar su amistad si le confesaba sus sentimientos, además del hecho de que ella no era la única interesada en la ojiazul pues Peedee, un amigo de ambas, también estaba enamorado de Perla. Pero aun con todos los pronósticos en su contra, Connie se armo de valor y se le declaro a la ojiazul, sorprendiéndose enormemente al descubrir que Perlita sentía lo mismo por ella.

Después de eso comenzaron un noviazgo secreto, siendo las madres de Perlita las únicas que conocían de su relación. Y aunque apoyaban a las chicas, las señoras Shell no iban muy de acuerdo con eso debido a la juventud de ambas. Pero su idílico romance solo duro un año pues la madre de Connie se entero y le prohibió rotundamente a su hija ver a la otra chica, incluso pidió su cambio para marcharse de la ciudad tan pronto como su hija terminara el ciclo escolar.

Ante ese negro panorama, la joven hindú no tuvo más alternativa que tomar una medida desesperada y no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que embarazarse de su novia. Fue una idea absurda y ridícula, ahora lo sabe, pero en ese momento ella lo miraba como la única solución a sus problemas. Afortunadamente White Diamond acepto ayudarlas con el proceso de fertilización, desafortunadamente un mes después su novia moriría a manos de ese maldito de Steven Universe.

Steven, el solo recordarlo hace que la sangre le hierva por dentro. Aun ahora la pelinegra no puede creer que haya sido tan boba como para caer en la trampa de ese chico al que solía considerar como un hermano. Pero una vez más se recuerda así misma que en ese momento era joven, ingenua y estaba desesperada. Y fue su desesperación la que la llevo a su perdición y, de paso, también le quito al amor de su vida. A la cual, por más que pase el tiempo, no ha podido olvidar.

 **-Siempre recordare nuestra promesa y, algún día, volveremos a estar juntas. Lo juro** —pensaba la morena con vehemencia al mismo tiempo que salía del coche de su padre y se dirigía a ver el fruto vivo de su amor perdido.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

-Por que llegas a esta hora?—peguntaba seriamente una mujer morena y de largo cabello negro ondulado a su contraparte más joven—Te tardaste una hora más de lo acordado

-Es el cumpleaños de mis hijas y fui a celebrarlo con ellas—se excusaba la otra chica—Yo perdí la noción del tiempo

-Entra a la casa—Ordenaba la mujer tajantemente—Mañana te quedaras conmigo dos horas más para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Que!? Estás loca!? Sabes cuánto hacemos de Beach City hasta aquí—argumentaba enfadado Doug, viendo fijamente a su ex esposa—para cuando lleguemos a casa ya será de noche.

-Eso debiste pensar antes de traerla tan tarde—contestaba la mujer soberbiamente, sabedora de que tenía todas las de ganar en este pleito

-Estaré bien papá, no te preocupes—interrumpía Connie a los dos adultos frente a ella—No sirve de nada tratar de razonar con ella, ya no discutas y mejor regresa a casa

El hombre se quedo ahí, impotente. Viendo como su hija desaparecía a través de una puerta, siendo seguida después por aquella inconmovible mujer a la que solía llamarle esposa. Derrotado, no le quedo más que regresar a su auto y volver de nueva cuenta a su ciudad, maldiciendo su desgraciada fortuna y rogando por que su hija estuviera bien

-Siéntate—Mandaba la mujer a su hija, la cual se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar—Creí haberte dicho que te deshicieras de esas cosas

-No las llames así, son mis hijas—respondía la chica a la defensiva—Si las di en adopción pero tengo permitido verlas cada vez que quiera

-Quizás sean tus hijas pero también lo son de ese animal. O acaso ya se te olvido lo que te hizo, Connie?—mencionaba mordazmente la mujer—Ese tipejo y toda su familia debería ser borrada de la faz de la tierra

-Eso debiste decir durante el juicio en lugar de quedarte callada—reclamaba Connie a su madre—Pudiste haber seguido adelante pero preferiste retirar los cargos y dejar a la señora Shell sola

-Eres una malagradecida ingrata—exclamaba Priyanka—Todo lo que hice fue por nosotros, para asegurar tu futuro pero estas como tu padre, ninguno de los dos lo entiende

-Por favor Priyanka. Asegurar mi futuro?—hablaba la joven sarcásticamente, levantándose de su lugar para encarar a la mayor—Acaso fue a mí a la que promovieron en su trabajo? Fue a mí a la que le dieron el dinero? Fue a mí a la que nombraron directora del hospital? No verdad, pero te diré que si fue lo que me hicieron a mí. A mí me violaron! Una y otra vez por el mismo tipo al cual tú solapaste. Tienes razón, es un animal pero tú también lo eres

El ruido de un golpe se escucho por toda la casa, la mejilla de Connie estaba roja debido a la fuerte cachetada que le propino la mujer. Con una de sus manos la joven hindú sobaba su herida en un intento por apaciguar su dolor, mientras que la otra formaba un puño debido a la furia que en ese momento sentía.

-No te atrevas a volver a hablarme de esa forma—amenazaba Priyanka a su hija—Vete a tu habitación, te llamare cuando este la cena

-Si, señora—finalizaba la joven, acatando la orden de su madre. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta ruidosamente una vez que se hallo dentro del mismo. Recargándose contra la puerta, lentamente fue cayendo en el piso donde permaneció sentada un buen rato. Abrazando sus rodillas y llorando amargamente por lo recientemente ocurrido.

La chica odiaba estar con su madre pero no poseía otras opciones, había que cumplir con las visitas obligatorias o Priyanka podría separarla de su padre y eso era lo último que Connie deseaba. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente, tarde o temprano su suplicio terminaría igual que como ocurrió en aquella ocasión—" _ **Acaso ya se te olvido lo que te hizo, Connie?"—**_ recordaba la joven las palabras dichas por la mujer mayor hace apenas unos momentos.

No, no lo ha olvidado, algunas noches tenia pesadillas con eso. Además aun conservaba en su piel varias cicatrices producidas por las contantes demostraciones del "amor" de Steven. Pero no era el recuerdo de su ultraje lo que le quitaba el sueño, sino las memorias de Perla y la cruel tortura por la que tuvo que pasar en los tres días que duro su odisea. El maldito no solo se deleitaba golpeándola sádicamente, también la obligaba a ver cuando abusaba de la joven hindú justo frente a ella. A Connie le dolía mas mirar las lagrimas de dolor e impotencia que derramaba su dulce novia que todo lo que le hacia ese desgraciado y, sin embargo, Perla nunca dejo de pelear. No se derrumbo cuando Steven le quemo sus piernas, tampoco cuando la golpeaba hasta dejarla inconsciente, ni siquiera al arrancarle sus uñas o sacarle un ojo. El amor que la chica de ojos azules sentía por su compañera era tan grande que no le importo sacrificarse a sí misma con tal de salvar a la otra.

Ese es el momento que Connie jamás olvidara en lo que le reste de vida, el cómo Perla, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, logro liberarse y liberarla a ella. Y no solo eso, también contuvo a Steven el tiempo suficiente para que la joven hindú escapara. Desgraciadamente la chica ojiazul no sobrevivió a su último encuentro con Universe

 **-Si tan solo la policía hubiese llegado diez minutos antes o nosotras hubiésemos aguatado diez minutos mas** —pensaba tristemente la joven— **Quizás ahora estarías aquí, conmigo; o tal vez yo estaría en el otro plano, contigo. Mientras fuera a tu lado, cualquiera de las dos opciones me gusta**

 **-** Connie la cena esta lista! Baja en este instante!—gritaba la mujer mayor a lo lejos, siendo apenas escuchada por la nombrada

-Me gustaría que te callaras para siempre, madre—susurraba agresivamente la joven mientras se levanta del suelo para acatar la orden de su progenitora, saliendo del cuarto no sin antes limpiarse las lagrimas de su rostro pues no quería mostrase débil frente a la mayor. Lentamente se dirigió hacia su destino, dándose así misma fuerza para poder ser capaz de soportar lo que vendrá **—Se paciente, pronto todo terminara—** Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez la chica, como si quisiera convencerse de que así seria.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

El sonido penetrante de la música de violín inundaba el área vacía del pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba. La melodía era hermosa pero a la vez caótica y desesperante, como si reflejara los sentimientos que ella sentía en ese mismo instante. Priyanka sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, lo dedujo desde el momento en que abrió sus ojos solo para darse cuenta que ya no estaba en su casa. Además sus ojos no eran lo único que tenia abiertos pues su boca se hallaba invadida por un aparato dental conocido como "abrebocas", el cual evitaba que la mujer cerrara su cavidad bucal. Y si le sumaba el hecho de que la morena se encontraba suspendida de sus manos en medio de esa habitación tenuemente iluminada, con sus pies apenas tocando el piso, definitivamente esto ya podía catalogarlo como una pesadilla. Desafortunadamente para la doctora no se trataba de un mal sueño, era real.

Mientras la canción seguía su curso, una persona totalmente vestida de negro apareció repentinamente frente a ella. El sujeto era alto y delgado, cubría su rostro con una máscara y su cabeza con una capucha. En su mano derecha portaba una pinza que fue acercando hacia su boca hasta encajarla en un diente el cual arranco con fuerza de su encía superior, todo eso al son de la música de los violines. Priyanka grito tan fuerte como podía, la sangre emanaba copiosamente del lugar donde minutos antes había estado su diente. La mujer sentía como el líquido carmesí caía por sus labios, siguiendo el camino por su cuello para terminar en su ropa.

Pero el enmascarado apenas ha comenzado. Sin darle tiempo a la mujer de recuperarse; con su mano izquierda levanto el rostro de su víctima mientras que con la otra nuevamente sujetaba otro diente para luego extraerlo violentamente de su lugar, esta vez de la encía inferior. Así, uno tras otro, el enmascarado fue quitándole sus piezas dentales, a veces no podía arrancarlos en su totalidad por lo que simplemente optaba por quebrarlos. En otras ocasiones desaparecía momentáneamente para posteriormente volver con más ímpetu a seguir con lo suyo.

La morena ignoraba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que su infierno comenzó, a este punto ya no sabía que le dolía más si sus brazos o su boca. El enmascarado volvió a irse, reapareciendo casi inmediatamente pero ya sin la pinza. En su lugar portaba un cuchillo no muy grande el cual también dirigió hacia la boca de la doctora. Priyanka creía que esto sería su fin sin embargo no podía estar más equivocada. Con su mano libre el enmascarado levanto la lengua de la mujer para, seguidamente, cortar el frenillo de la misma hasta cercenar la lengua en su totalidad. La sangre era tan abundante que, de no ser por su raptor, la doctora casi se ahogaba con ella. El tipo actuó rápidamente introduciendo una compresa en la cavidad bucal de su víctima con el fin de que absorbiera la sangre que de ahí emanaba, después cauterizo la herida lo mejor que pudo con el propósito de disminuir la hemorragia. Para cuando termino con la doctora, esta ya se hallaba inconsciente.

Tras apagar la música y guardar sus instrumentos, el enmascarado procedió a soltar a la mujer. Mientras que el liberaba las manos de su víctima, otro par de brazos la sujetaban fuertemente de la cintura para evitar que la doctora cayera bruscamente sobre el piso. Fue precisamente esta persona la que se encargo de colocar boca abajo a la inconsciente mujer sobre el suelo. Una vez termino se dirigió hacia su compañero, el cual ya lo esperaba impaciente en la puerta. Y, sin decirse ni una palabra, se retiraron del lugar rápidamente, siendo cobijados por el manto de la noche. No fue sino hasta que se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar que ambos seres comenzaron a hablar

-Por que la sostuviste? Debiste dejarla caer como la basura que es—reclamaba uno de los enmascarados a su homologo, el cual iba vestido exactamente igual que su compañero

-Ya te lo dije, el objetivo no es que mueran. Eso sería dejárselas demasiado fácil—razonaba el otro viendo fijamente al primero, el cual se había quitado la máscara revelando tras de ella un rostro femenino—No te quites la máscara, aun no es el momento

-Lo siento—decía la chica mientras se volvía a poner la mascara

-No seas tan impaciente, recuerda que debes mantener siempre la cabeza y el corazón frio. Varias veces dejaste que tus emociones te controlaran por eso no pudiste llevar el proceso adecuadamente—sugería el otro a su compañera

-Era mi primera vez, Perla. Te prometo que para la otra lo hare mejor—aseguraba la chica totalmente confiada

-No habrá una próxima vez, Connie—anunciaba seriamente Perla—Ya tuviste tu venganza, del resto me encargo yo

-Pero yo también quiero participar—alegaba desesperadamente la joven hindú—Se que cometí algunos errores pero puedo mejorar además, aun me falta el

-Escucha, lo que hicimos hoy no es nada en comparación con lo que tengo preparado para ese maldito. Por eso no quiero que te involucres; hay cosas que, definitivamente, es mejor no saber—argumentaba honestamente la mayor—Lamento si mi decisión te molesta pero es mi última palabra y nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión.

-Lo entiendo—comentaba apesadumbrada la joven—Si estoy molesta pero no es contigo, sino conmigo. En ese momento, cuando estaba con ella, yo temblaba; temblaba de miedo. Aun con todo el odio que siento por ella yo, simplemente no pude hacerlo. Te falle

-Te equivocas—corregía inmediatamente Perla—actuaste justamente como esperaba que lo hicieras. No se suponía que la castigaras tú, el objetivo era que vieras lo que le hacía para que sacaras el odio y la frustración que tenías reprimido y creo que lo logramos. Ahora quiero que sigas con tu vida y ya no te metas más en esto.

-No puedo, mi furia se calmo pero eso no significa que se haya ido. Sé que, tarde o temprano, llegara el día en que cruzare esa línea. Solo espero llegar a ser tan buena como tu—decía con total seriedad la joven

-Honestamente, ojala que ese día nunca llegue—murmuraba pensativa la ojiazul, mientras ambas chicas seguían su camino en la oscuridad de la noche.


	14. SEXTA INVESTIGACION

SEXTA INVESTIGACIÓN

 _Cuatro años atrás_

 _-Podría decirnos una vez más, que sucedió exactamente el día de su secuestro?—preguntaba una alta y corpulenta mujer de abundante cabellera rubia con tonos rojizos y lentes marrón oscuro. Su amplia e inquietante sonrisa no hacía más que intranquilizar a la joven hindú sentada frente a ella, la cual se sentía pequeña e insignificante delante de la imponente mujer trigueña._

 _-Donde está la detective Gelb y el detective Frowney? Ellos son los encargados de mi caso. Por que no han venido a verme?—exigía desesperadamente la adolecente de escasos 13 años, cuyo mundo se puso de cabeza en tan solo un mes. Poco a poco la joven Maheswaran ha visto como su familia se ha desmoronado, personas que antes consideraba sus amigos le dieron la espalda y aquellos en los que confiaba han desaparecido uno tras otro._

 _-El detective Frowney ya se jubilo y la detective Topaz pidió su cambio a otra unidad. Así que, desde ahora, yo llevare su caso—respondía la mujer con aire autosuficiente y esa sonrisa que nunca dejaba su rostro_

 _-Mientes! Ellos no se me dejarían sin avisarme! Ellos lo prometieron, prometieron que me ayudarían—decía tristemente la chica apenas conteniendo las lagrimas, abrazándose a sí misma en un patético esfuerzo por consolarse_

 _-Escucha Connie, se que te encariñaste con esos detectives pero para ellos solo eras un caso más de muchos. No me malentiendas, claro que nos preocupamos por las victimas y todo eso pero recuerda que ese es nuestro trabajo—explicaba tranquilamente la detective—Creo que tuvimos un mal comienzo, así que te propongo que empecemos desde el principio. Qué te parece? Estás de acuerdo?_

 _-Si—susurraba Connie apenas audible, con su mirada fija en la mesa frente a ella_

 _-Muy bien!—exclamaba ruidosamente la mujer, dando un aplauso para llamar la atención de la joven—Connie Maheswaran, mi nombre es Sun Stone y seré la oficial encargada de llevar tu caso por lo tanto te pido que cooperes conmigo en todo lo que te diga, que seas honesta y, sobretodo, que me tengas confianza._

 _-Yo ya no puedo confiar en nadie—murmuraba amargamente la joven_

 _-Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres terminar pronto con esto—comentaba tajantemente la oficial—Ahora, quiero que me digas lo que paso ese día_

 _-Eran como las 6 de la tarde, yo había salido de mi casa para reunirme con mi amiga Perla en la biblioteca pero al llegar me percate de que ella no estaba sola—narraba Connie cansinamente—Steven se encontraba ahí, hablando con Perla de algo. En cuanto notaron mi presencia ambos me saludaron, yo me acerque a mi amiga para decirle que nos fuéramos pero Steven me interrumpió diciendo que quería mostrarnos algo, un lugar que había encontrado y que podíamos usar como casa club. Le dije que no era el momento adecuado mas el insistió tanto que termino por convencernos_

 _-Quien más sabia de su pequeña reunión?—interrogaba la oficial—Le avisaste a tus padres que saldrías de tu casa?_

 _-Mi madre me prohibió juntarme con Perla así que no le dije a nadie a donde iba—respondía la joven—se supone que solo seriamos ella y yo, no sé cómo es que Steven apareció ahí_

 _-En pocas palabras te escapaste de tu casa para irte con tu amiga y esta invito al joven Universe sin decirte nada—decía Sun totalmente convencida_

 _-No!—gritaba Connie—Perla jamás haría algo como eso_

 _-Pero dices que acordaste verte solo con ella y cuando llegaste Perla estaba con el chico Universe—insistía la oficial—Que te hace pensar que no fue ella quien le dijo de su reunión?_

 _-Se que ella no lo hizo porque prometió guardar el secreto y Perla nunca me mentiría—afirmaba férreamente la chica_

 _-Bien Connie, continúa. Que paso cuando llegaron al sitio mencionado por Steven?—preguntaba Sun sonriente mientras revisaba unos papeles—Según el informe ese lugar era una especie de local abandonado, verdad?_

 _-Si—contestaba la joven hindú—nosotros entramos al interior por una puerta mal cerrada de la parte de atrás. Una vez dentro inspeccionamos un poco el lugar, creo que Steven ya había estado ahí antes pues el sitio se encontraba medianamente limpio además tenía una hielera con agua y comida pero sin electricidad, la única iluminación era la de nuestras linternas y la luz que se colaba por las ventanas. De pronto escuche un golpe y cuando voltee a mirar a Perla esta se hallaba desmayada en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su cabeza, entonces Steven se abalanzo sobre mi y cubrió mi boca para evitar que gritara. Yo trate de defenderme pero fue inútil, el logro someterme y encadenarme a una de las paredes del cuarto. Cuando termino conmigo se dirigió hacia Perla a la cual comenzó a patear en todo su cuerpo hasta que se canso, después la amordazo y esposo de pies y manos, arrojándola a un rincón del cuarto_

 _-Steven te obligo a ti o a tu amiga a entrar a ese local abandonado?—cuestionaba suspicaz la oficial_

 _-No—respondía escuetamente Connie_

 _-Entonces, por que se metieron a ese lugar si sabían que estaba prohibido?—hostigaba la detective_

 _-No lo sé—dudaba la chica—solo me deje llevar por el momento_

 _-Te dejaste llevar—comentaba sarcásticamente la mujer—y mira en lo que termino tu pequeña aventura; con una chica muerta y un joven encarcelado_

 _-Yo no provoque esto!—Exclamaba desesperadamente la joven—Yo no quería que nada de eso sucediera! Yo, yo solo_

 _-Entonces, por que te escapaste de tu casa? Por que no querías que nadie supiera de su reunión? Por que aceptaste irte con Universe? Por que entraste a ese lugar? Por que lo hiciste Connie!?—acusaba Sun a la pelinegra_

 _-Yo solo deseaba estar con Perla!—sollozaba Connie casi al borde del colapso con sus lagrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro al ser incapaz de seguirlas conteniendo—Perla, lo siento…_

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Época actual

Una joven pelinegra se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de una concurrida estación de policía, mientras era guiada por un oficial la chica observaba su entorno el cual había cambiado relativamente poco desde la última vez que estuvo en ese mismo lugar

 **-Que raro, creía que era más grande—pensaba para sí la joven—o tal vez soy yo la que ha crecido**

-Señorita Maheswaran, las detectives la esperan detrás de esta puerta—avisaba el oficial sacando a Connie de sus pensamientos la cual solo asintió dirigiéndose al lugar indicado. Una vez dentro el joven procedió a abandonar el sitio, dejando a la chica sola con las detectives

-Señorita Maheswaran, soy la detective Hessonite Cinnamon y ella es mi compañera la detective Esmeralda Green—anunciaba la rubia afro—Somos de la unidad de victimas especiales y estamos investigando lo ocurrido a su madre. Por favor tome asiento

-Por supuesto—obedecía la joven sin dudar

-Señorita Maheswaran díganos, que sucedió exactamente el día que su madre desapareció?—interrogaba la alta mujer trigueña.

-Ese día llegue un poco más tarde de mi hora acordada, mi madre se enfado y tuvimos una pequeña discusión—narraba Connie—Pasamos el resto del sábado casi sin dirigirnos la palabra. A la mañana siguiente me di cuenta que estaba sola en la casa, pensé que mi madre se hallaría en el hospital así que solo me quede ahí, esperando a que ella regresara o a que mi padre llegara por mí, lo que ocurriera primero

-Por que no le notificaste a alguien sobre la desaparición de tu madre?—preguntaba Hessonite—No te extraño que se fuera sin avisarte?

-No—contestaba la pelinegra—mi madre es una mujer muy ocupada, ella solía irse repentinamente por largos lapsos de tiempo

-Uno de tus vecinos dice haber visto el carro de tu madre salir a altas horas de la noche. Sabes algo de eso?—insistía la detective

-Escuche un ruido como de alguien bajando las escaleras, no le di importancia pues supuse que sería mama. Después de todo si algún extraño se hubiera metido a la casa la alarma nos habría avisado—razonaba la joven

-Casualmente su sistema de seguridad se desactivo justo antes del secuestro de la señora Maheswaran—mencionaba suspicaz la detective—Dime Connie, alguien más sabia del sistema de protección de tu casa?

-No lo sé—respondía sinceramente la pelinegra—Yo se lo mencione a papa una vez pero desconozco si mi madre se lo haya comentado a otra persona

-Sabes, para ser su única hija no aparentas llevar una buena relación con tu madre—comentaba repentinamente Esmeralda—No te ves ni lo mas mínimamente afligida por lo que le paso

-Tiene razón detective, la relación entre mi madre y yo se rompió hace mucho tiempo—convenía la joven hindú—pero eso no significa que no me importe lo que le sucedió

-Y por que se rompió su relación?—cuestionaba la peliverde

-Esos son asuntos muy personales entre mi madre y yo que no tienen nada que ver con su investigación así que me rehusó a contestar su pregunta—concluía Connie calmadamente

-Entonces, conoces si tu madre tenía enemigos? Tienes alguna sospecha de quien pudo hacerle algo tan horrible?—continuaba Esmeralda al mismo tiempo que le mostraba a Connie las fotos de las heridas de Priyanka, examinando detalladamente cada reacción de la joven sentada frente a ella

-No lo sé—hablaba la pelinegra visiblemente turbada

-Que tal Perla Shell? Ella quedo realmente resentida con tu madre después de que retirara los cargos durante el caso Universe, o me equivoco?—deducía Hessonite acercándose de manera intimidante hacia Connie

-Si la señora Shell odiara tanto a mi madre como usted dice, entonces por que adoptaría a sus nietas?—argumentaba la pelinegra sin inmutarse

-Que!?—exclamaban asombradas ambas detectives

-No lo sabían? Las bebes que adopto la señora Shell son mis hijas—explicaba Connie—la razón por la que llegue tarde con mi madre el sábado fue porque estaba en el cumpleaños de las niñas

-Tus hijas? Pero cuando?—preguntaba consternada Esmeralda

-Fue después del "incidente"—respondía tristemente la pelinegra—Yo era muy joven y estaba asustada, mi madre dijo que lo mejor sería darlas en adopción sin embargo no es fácil encontrar hogar para niños con tales antecedentes paternos

-Esas niñas son hijas de él?—interrumpía Hessonite, ante lo cual Connie solo guardo silencio y desvió la mirada

-Cuando Perla se entero de mi situación me contacto y pactamos la adopción. Ella estuvo al pendiente de mí en cada momento e incluso pago los gastos del parto. También me permite ver a las niñas cada vez que lo desee. Dígame detective, esa es la clase de persona que haría estas cosas?—terminaba tajantemente la joven hindú, al mismo tiempo que le regresaba las fotos a la peliverde sentada frente a ella

-Gracias por su cooperación señorita Maheswaran, le informaremos de cualquier avance que tengamos sobre el caso de su madre—hablaba la rubia afro rompiendo el incomodo silencio—Y si recuerda algo que nos ayude a capturar a o los culpables de este crimen no dude en hacérnoslo saber

-Por supuesto detective, cuente con ello—decía Connie mientras tomaba la tarjeta ofrecida por Esmeralda, la cual guardo en su bolso. Después de eso la chica simplemente salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

-Eso no me lo esperaba—comentaba la ojiverde a su compañera—Por que Shell adoptaría a las hijas del asesino de su primogénita?

-Realmente crees que esas niñas son hijas de Universe?—contrarrestaba la trigueña

-No—contestaba sin dudar la peliverde—Sus rasgos fisionómicos no concuerdan con ninguno de los de su supuesto progenitor o la familia de este sin embargo esas niñas tienen un gran parecido físico a su madre adoptiva

-Si—convenía la rubia afro—pero mientras la madre biológica diga que son de Universe todos seguirán creyéndole su mentira

-De hecho nunca dijo que eran de Universe—aclaraba Esmeralda—Tu le preguntaste y ella solo guardo silencio, jamás dijo "si" o "no". Esa niña te bailo sabroso

-Maldición Esmeralda! Si te diste cuenta de eso porque no interviniste!—reclamaba airadamente Hessonite

-No habría servido de nada—explicaba la peliverde—Maheswaran ya venía preparada para el interrogatorio, pude notarlo en su forma de hablar y en los gestos que hacía. Lo único que hubiéramos logrado es una reprimenda de nuestro jefe por tener a una testigo detenida mucho tiempo sin motivo aparente. Además su coartada es muy solida y no tenemos nada que la catalogue como sospechosa

-Ella es la última persona que estuvo con la doctora Maheswaran antes de su desaparición—argumentaba la trigueña—Y su relación con su madre no era buena

-Si, pero la ultima toma de la cámara de vigilancia nos muestra que la chica estaba dormida antes de que el sistema de seguridad se apagara por lo tanto no pudo ser ella la que lo desconectara—razonaba la ojiverde—Por otra parte los padres y los hijos discuten todo el tiempo, dudo mucho que algún fiscal o juez nos valide ese argumento como para levantar una orden de arresto en su contra

-Entonces no tenemos nada—declaraba enojada Hessonite

-Lamentablemente no, al menos por ahora. Pero anímate! Qué te parece si le hacemos una visita casual a Shell para comprobar que lo dicho por Maheswaran sea verdad—proponía pícaramente Esmeralda

-Estas segura?—preguntaba sorprendida la rubia afro—según recuerdo tú fuiste la que me dijo que me alejara de ella

-Si, lo dije. Pero esta vez tenemos una razón válida para interrogarla además se que te mueres de ganas por ver al "motivo de tus desvelos"—decía divertida la peliverde

-Idiota, cuantas veces tengo que decirte dejes de jugar con eso—amenazaba furiosa la trigueña—es enserio Esmeralda no quiero más bromas de esas

-Lo siento, esa fue la última lo prometo—juraba la ojiverde entre risas al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento—tu solo sujétate a los protocolos y controla tu carácter, de acuerdo?

-Okey—respondía Hessonite dirigiéndose a hacia la puerta

-Lista para reencontrarte con Perla Shell?—preguntaba una visiblemente emocionada Esmeralda a su compañera, mientras le seguía el paso hacia el estacionamiento

-Totalmente—concluía seriamente la trigueña al tiempo que abordaba su auto, sintiendo la adrenalina a flor de piel y una emoción indescriptible causada por el hecho de ver a esa maldita psicópata, plantarse frente a ella y hacerle saber que no estaba derrotada. Que sin importar el tiempo o lo que tenga que hacer no descansaría hasta llevar a esa criminal tras las rejas y el solo hecho de pensarlo hacia que una ligera sonrisa se posara en su rostro.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Caía la tarde para cuando ambas mujeres llegaron al lugar indicado, el cual no había cambiado casi nada en los últimos meses. Con rapidez se dirigieron hacia la puerta, golpeándola tan pronto estuvieron cerca de ella y deteniéndose al escuchar el sonido familiar de alguien acercándose

-Que es lo que quieren ahora?—decía una fastidiada ojiazul a las oficiales frente a ella, las cuales ni siquiera se ofendieron por el áspero recibimiento y pasaron por alto el hecho de que la delgada mujer solo abrió parcialmente la puerta.

-Señora Shell, venimos a hacerle unas preguntas acerca de Connie Maheswaran—anunciaba Hessonite lo más calmadamente posible

-Connie? Qué pasa con ella? Le sucedió algo? Está bien?—preguntaba Perla notoriamente preocupada, incluso se acerco un poco más a las detectives pero sin pasar mas allá del marco de la puerta

-Si, la muchacha está bien. Lo que nos interesa saber es si ella estuvo aquí con usted la tarde del sábado—comentaba la peliverde sin perder detalle de cada uno de los gestos de la ojiazul

-Oh—contestaba Perla con un suspiro de alivio—si, ella y su padre estuvieron conmigo el sábado y se fueron como a las 4 de la tarde

-Había alguien más aquí con ustedes—continuaba la trigueña

-También estaba mi amiga Bismuth Forge—respondía la ojiazul

-Según lo dicho por la joven Maheswaran, usted los invito a celebrar el cumpleaños de sus hijas. Las cuales, casualmente son hijas biológicas de Connie Maheswaran y Steven Universe. No entiendo Shell, por que adoptar a los hijos del asesino de tu hija?—comentaba la rubia afro tratando de provocar a Perla—No crees que es algo masoquista ver la cara de ese psicópata reflejada en el rostro de esas niñas todos los días?

-Esas pequeñas no tienen la culpa de lo que paso—hablaba Perla lo mas calmadamente posible—Ellas son inocentes, así como lo fue mi hija

En ese momento un sonoro llanto interrumpió la conversación de las mujeres, de repente una pequeña niña pelinegra de 3 años corrió hacia Perla, a la cual sujeto de su pierna al mismo tiempo que balbuceaba unas palabras

-Mami! Bebe llora!—exclamaba la niña apenas entendible

-Bebe!?—gritaba Esmeralda quien logro entender perfectamente lo dicho por la niña

-Qué? Cual bebe?—interrogaba Hessonite acercándose amenazadoramente a una ansiosa ojiazul, quien al ver la intención de la trigueña cerró la puerta inmediatamente

-Lo siento pero tengo que ver a mis hijas!—anunciaba Perla del otro lado de la puerta—Esperen un momento o vuelvan más tarde!

-Shell, abra esta puerta ahora mismo!—ordenaba Hessonite golpeando la entrada de la casa de la ojiazul, la cual ni siquiera le contesto a la detective

-Cálmate estúpida! Quieres que te acusen de daño a propiedad privada?—decía una apurada ojiverde mientras sujetaba a su compañera para tratar de alejarla lo más que pudiera de la casa de Perla

-Que acaso no oíste ese llanto?—preguntaba exaltada la rubia afro, la cual detuvo su forcejeo para encarar a su homóloga—Podría tratarse del bebe de Amatista!

-O podría ser su otra hija, recuerda que tiene dos!—contestaba la peliverde para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su colega

-Y si no lo es!?—insistía Hessonite, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta a la puerta—tengo que entrar a esta casa

-No!—gritaba desesperadamente Esmeralda, sujetando fuertemente del brazo a la trigueña y deteniéndola en el acto. En ese momento el llanto ceso, lo cual hizo que ambas mujeres permanecieran inmóviles y se calmaran un poco

-Hessonite mírame—mandaba la peliverde, ante lo cual la nombrada obedeció silenciosamente—Mírame a los ojos y dime que esta es la única manera que tenemos para atrapar a esta criminal. Dímelo y yo misma te ayudare a tumbar esa puerta

La trigueña miraba directamente a los ojos de su amiga sin embargo no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras que ella le pedía. A pesar de su total convicción de entrar a esa casa a como diera lugar, sabía de antemano que si su intuición fallaba no solo significaría el fin de su carrera sino también la de Esmeralda. Aunque la rubia afro aceptara toda la responsabilidad de los cargos, esa peliverde excéntrica y ruidosa era capaz de autoculparse con tal de no dejarla sola. Quizás a Hessonite podría importarle un carajo lo que le pase a su persona pero si se trataba de Esmeralda era capaz de enfrentar hasta al mismo diablo con tal de proteger a esa tonta.

-Vámonos—decía al fin la trigueña dirigiéndose hacia su auto—Juro que la próxima vez que vuelva aquí será con una orden de aprehensión

-Si y con todo el equipo rodeando la casa—continuaba la peliverde sonriente—Tu entrando por delante y yo por atrás para acorralar a esa tipa como si de un animal se tratase

-Sugiero que la primera que la espose sea invitada a comer por la otra—proponía Hessonite con el humor ya mas aligerado—Aceptas o tienes miedo?

-Por supuesto que acepto, nada me satisface más que derrotarte en tu propio juego—comentaba orgullosa Esmeralda—Hessonite, si no me sueltas no podre conducir

-Ah?—exclamaba una sorprendida rubia, la cual no había notado que aun sostenía firmemente la mano de su compañera—Lo siento, no me di cuenta

-Aja, como si no supiera que te mueres por mi—hablaba pícaramente la ojiverde—Pero no necesitas sujetarme tan fuerte, yo nunca te voy a dejar

-No me lo recuerdes—respondía apesadumbrada la trigueña—como si mi vida no fuera ya lo suficientemente miserable

-Síguele y no te dejo subir a mi carro—amenazaba Esmeralda mientras abordaba dicho vehículo

-También es mi auto—alegaba Hessonite subiendo al carro

-Eso no es lo que dice la factura—contrarrestaba la peliverde

-Ya cállate y conduce—mandaba sencillamente la trigueña

-Como tu ordenes!—obedecía divertida la ojiverde al tiempo que encendía su coche para regresar de nuevo a la estación a planear su siguiente movimiento.


End file.
